Pride and Love
by Shirafune
Summary: AU Ichigo un hombre buscando justicia por su propia mano tendra que seducir a la capitana de Policias Kuchiki Rukia, pero podra hacerlo sin caer en su propio juego?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

hola a todos aqui les traigo mi primera historia espero que les guste!

* * *

Eran las 9:30 en Tokio, había acabado su turno en el hospital ahora podía ir a su casa y relajarse un poco quizás podía rentar una película o comer fuera en el camino. Pensaba Ichigo

RING RING RING

Sonó el teléfono de su escritorio

**Alo?** Dijo Ichigo después de levantar la bocina

**Necesito que vengas**, fue lo único que dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea antes de colgar

Cogió su chaqueta del perchero y puso sus llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón

Caminando por el pasillo se detuvo varias veces para saludar a sus colegas que recién llegaban a empezar su turno y un par de enfermeras que conocía de tiempo. Poso su vista en cada uno de los pequeños letreros que se encontraban encima de las puertas por las que pasaba.

Baño de damas

Baño de caballeros

Cuarto del personal de servicio

Cuarto del personal de seguridad

**Sótano**

Se detuvo en frente de esta ultima y sin esperar mucho entro, estaba oscuro adentro así que con su mano derecha palpo la pared en busca del interruptor de encendido; una ves encendidas las luces bajo por las escaleras. Aquel cuarto estaba lleno de documentos, fichas medicas al parecer, mobiliario antiguo y estantes con instrumentos inservible.

_Basura_ pensó el pelinaranja.

Continuo su camino sin prestarle atención a la suciedad y humedad. Se detuvo nuevamente en frente de otra puerta muy maltratada y oxidada, metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco las mismas llaves de antes para después abrir el cerrojo con ellas.

Un elevador 

Sin mostrar ninguna clase de sorpresa en su rostro entro en el pequeño cuarto, espero que la puerta se cerrara y luego presiono un botón.

Cuarto piso 

El elevador comenzó a bajar...

Se detuvo en el piso indicado y se abrió la puerta dejando mostrar una lujosa oficina nada comparada con el cuartucho de arriba. Ichigo salió del elevador y fue directo a la sala de estar a su derecha donde se encontraba sentado un hombre tomando café.

Te estaba esperando Kurosaki-kun dijo el hombre dejando su taza en la mesa de estar hecha de vidrio en frente de él.

Pero no te quedes parado ahí, toma asiento ponte cómodo. Continuo el hombre.

Ichigo hizo lo que le pidieron, se sentó en frente del hombre en un cómodo sofá de cuero negro.

**Dime de una buena vez que es lo que quieres Urahara**. Hablo por primera vez desde que llego ahí.

**Te tengo una nueva misión.**

Ambos hombres en la sala se pusieron serios. Era hora de hablar de negocios.

**A quien quieres que mate esta vez**. No le gustaba andar con rodeos.

**Me supongo que habrás escuchado de Kuchiki Rukia no? La capitana del centro de policías Soul Society en Karakura**. Empezó por explicar Urahara.

**Si oí hablar de ella, quieres que la mate?**

**No exactamente...quiero que la seduzcas y que la convenzas de no seguir con sus investigaciones acerca de nuestra organización.**

**QUE!? **Exclamo...** Ja ..por un momento me la creí... no hablabas en serio verdad?** Pregunto Ichigo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

**Estoy hablando en serio Kuchiki esta complicando nuestro trabajo, es necesario apartarla de nuestro camino.** Aclaro Urahara.

**Entonces porque simplemente no la elimino?** Volvió a preguntar Ichigo.

**Eso nos perjudicaría aun mas, el hermano de Rukia-san es el ministro de defensa; si le ocurriera algo a ella estoy seguro que todo el ejercito de Japón nos buscaría, además ella no es ninguna presa fácil; se podría decir que tiene las habilidades suficientes como para hacerte frente en una batalla ella sola, esa mujer es muy...inteligente cosa que a ti te falta.** Termino por explicar Urahara.

**Voy a hacer en cuenta que no escuche la ultima parte. Urahara sabes que estoy saliendo con Inoue. Además soy un asesino no un casanova, ese no es mi estilo y tu lo sabes.** Dijo muy seriamente el pelinaranja.

**No te preocupes por eso**. Dijo el otro hombre. **Orihime-san no tiene por que enterarse de esto, la enviare a una misión fuera del país con Ishida un tiempo, el que necesites. Por otra parte si no lo haces entonces me temo que no seremos capaces de localizar el paradero del... **pauso un momento sabia que ese tema era muy delicado como para tomarlo a la ligera**... asesino de tu madre.**

... **dalo por hecho.**

* * *

Que tal? Bien? Mal? Sin comentarios? Déjenmelo saber manden un review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, bueno el primero por que el otro era el prologo jejeje.**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto con yo al escribirlo y agradezco a los que me enviaron review los amo!! XD**

**Lorelai-K: como le dije a una amiga...!sabia que me había olvidado algo! Tsk pero gracias por tu review, en este capitulo ya arregle, eso espero que continúes leyendo!**

**o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o-JuTai-: tienes razón amiga tu nombre es largo XD, gracias por tu apoyo no sabes lo que significa para mi, bueno como tu me pusiste "cadáver culto" yo también tengo que ponerte una apodo a ti! Mmm déjame pensar...**

**ClaudiaBonanato: no importa chica, por suerte yo entiendo portugués, no tan bien pero entendí lo que escribiste, ay no sabes como me subiste el autoestima! XD, tu sigue enviando reviews así y de paso practico mi portugués jejeje.**

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki: por que Inoue? Es que tengo planes para ella jejeje, pero no te preocupes esto va a ser DEFINITIVAMENTE un ichixruki, por que LOS AMO! XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- bla bla bla - conversaciones**

**"_bla bla bla" pensamientos_**

**esto lo debi hacer desde un principio XD**

**ninguno de los personajes me pertenece!!!! mamá!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

**THE MEETING**

Control

Des pues de todo lo que vio y vivió tuvo que aprender a tener un perfecto control de sus emociones, sus ojos nunca mostraban miedo, sorpresa, alegría; no se lo podía permitir en especial si eras parte de la familia Kuchiki. Era por eso que la llamaba la princesa de hielo y era por eso que era perfecta para su trabajo.

_Vida_

Tenia muy presente que día a día la exponía pero extrañamente no le importaba, el solo hecho de saber que lo hacia para proteger a otros era suficiente para continuar haciéndolo.

_Recuerdos_

Invadían sus pensamientos y sueños todas las noches cuando se encontraba sola en la oscuridad de su habitación, aun podía recordar claramente todo lo que sucedió _esa_ noche...aun podía recordar el cuerpo de su hermana...

Rukia!

- Despierta mujer tenemos trabajo que hacer - Reprocho Renji a su amiga.

- lo siento, que es lo que quieres? – pregunto la mencionada.

- quiere hablar contigo – dijo seriamente.

- llévame hacia allá

los dos comenzaron a caminar en hacia una carpa que se encontraba en medio de la calle. Policías corrían de un lado a otro gritando y murmurando cosas. Otros trataban de alejar a la gente que se amontonaban curiosas detrás de la cinta de seguridad.

"Es cierto esta mañana la alarma de seguridad del banco central de Karakura se encendió, cuando llegamos el delincuente se encerró en el lugar con 10 rehenes". Recordaba Rukia mientras se dirigía hacia una mujer muy voluptuosa.

- Esta bien Matsumoto, yo me encargare de lo demás

Matsumoto era una mujer muy eficiente a pesar que algunas veces no se comportaba muy profesional que digamos pero, cuando era una situación como en la que se encontraban ahora, se convertía una persona totalmente diferente; además era muy útil cuando se trataba de negociar.

- habla Kuchiki Rukia – dijo depuse de tomar el teléfono de las manos de su compañera.

- ya era hora que se mostrara, como le dije a su amiga, quiero una camioneta con el tanque lleno en 5 minutos o todas estas personas se van a otro mundo – dijo con rudeza el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

- te daremos lo que quieres, pero primero debes dejar salir a la mitad de tus rehenes – propuso Rukia mientras observaba como el asaltante la observaba discretamente entre las cortinas de una de las ventanas a su derecha.

Estaba nervioso

Sonrió ante su descubrimiento

- ja no caeré en su trampa

- no es ninguna trampa, sabes muy bien que no necesitas tantas personas dentro, te estoy haciendo un favor quien sabe si en este momento no hay alguien preparado para golpearte por detrás mientras observas por esa ventana - Miro con entretenimiento como la cortina se cerraba bruscamente.

Estaba cayendo en su juego...

A unos pasos de ella Renji contemplaba como la conversación se desarrollaba, admiraba a Rukia por la pasión con la que realizaba su trabajo y pensar que hace 5 años era una niña llorona y asustadiza; fue tan radical su cambio de actitud después de aquella tragedia... apretó sus puños fuertemente...aun se culpaba por no haber estado con ahí para ayudarla.

El la conoció cuando tenia 11 años, no podía negar que desde niño estuvo enamorado de ella y que lo seguía estando, de hecho todos en la estación lo sabían, Rukia era la única que no parecía notarlo. Se volvieron muy buenos amigos pero a los 15 tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte que lastimo su amistad y ahora que los dos tenían 21, seguían siendo amigos pero su lazo no era tan fuerte como antes.

Gritos de alegría comenzaron a escucharse, haciendo que Renji dirigiera su vista a la entrada principal del banco.

Estaban saliendo los rehenes o al menos 5 de ellos. Eran rápidamente auxiliados por los policías y llevados con los paramédicos.

- voy a entrar

escucho detrás de él, podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte.

- estas loca o que Rukia!? Te pueden matar ahí dentro!- Grito Renji tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

- déjame manejar esto Renji – dijo la chica y sin esperar a una respuesta corrió hacia la entrada del banco.

- Rukia!!

Renji trato de ir detrás de ella pero fue detenido por Ikkaku y Yumichika.

- que hacen! Van a matarla si no me dejan ir con ella!- grito nuevamente Renji.

- Rukia sabe cuidarse bien sola Renji, además tenemos todo cubierto – le explico Ikkaku tratando de calmar a su amigo.

- estas haciendo una escena Renji, no es nada bonito, policías perdiendo el control? Nos van a criticar en el noticiero y no le va a gustar nada a Rukia - chan – comento Yumichika

- tenemos 6 francotiradores puestos en posición Renji, cuando lo consideres peligroso puedes dar la orden – dijo Matsumoto caminando hacia ellos y extendiéndole una radio al pelirrojo.

- ustedes siempre saben que hacer no? – pregunto Renji sonriendo.

- no somos miembros de Soul Society por nada.- respondió Ikkaku.

* * *

Dentro del banco.. 

- que haces aquí acaso quieres que mate a todos!!!? Amenazo el delincuente apuntando su arma a una mujer en frente de el, ella comenzó a llorar aterrorizada.

- cálmate, estoy sola vine para hacer un trato contigo - Explico Rukia mientras dejaba su arma lentamente en el suelo – ves? estoy desarmada

- qu..que trato – pregunto el hombre secándose el sudor de la cara con la mano.

- deja salir a estas personas, yo me quedare como tu rehén

- no soy tan tonto, si los dejo ir me mataran.

- piénsalo que mejor que tener secuestrada a la hermana del ministro de defensa? Soy tu pase a la libertad; que piensas hacer meter a todos ellos en la camioneta? Estarías muerto cuando subas al carro. Le explico al hombre, al contrario de él, ella estaba muy calmada.

- ...es..esta bien – se volteo en dirección de las personas – ustedes salgan de aquí rápido!

Esa era suficiente señal para que los asustados ciudadanos salieran alborotadamente del edificio. Afuera como a los demás los recibieron los policías y los paramédicos.

* * *

- buenas noches queridos televidentes, estamos aquí justo en el banco central de Karakura donde hace solo unas horas un hombre armado tomo el edificio con 10 personas dentro, gracias a dios la capitana del centro de policías Soul Society logro rescatar a los rehenes pero según sabemos fue a cambio de su propia libertad, esa mujer es un ángel! Pero vamos a hablar con uno de los policías a cargo para que nos den mas detalles - La joven reportera se dirigió donde estaban Renji y los demás. 

- Yumichika es tu turno – dijo Renji, él sabia muy bien que Yumichika era el especialista en dar entrevistas, su apariencia puede engañarte pero era el mas diplomático en el grupo.

Es nombrado se dirigió donde la reportera y comenzó con su trabajo dando respuestas claras pero sin decir de mas, justo que lo era necesario, lo que la población necesitaba saber.

* * *

- Bien ya hice lo que me pediste, si te llegas a mover mas de lo necesario te mato – advirtió el asaltante a una Rukia que estaba parada en el centro de sala mirándolo tranquilamente. 

El hombre al camino en dirección de sus bolsas llenas de dinero sin dejar de apuntarle a la chica, recogió las bolsas sin siquiera mirar y se acerco a Rukia hasta puntarle la pistola en la espalda.

- camina – fue lo único que dijo

- se te olvido una bolsa

- ...no.. creo que las recogí to... decía mientras dirigía su vista al lugar donde anteriormente estaban su dinero.

Esos segundos de distracción fueron suficientes para que Rukia con una mano tomara la del asaltante que sostenía la pistola y con la otra le propinara un golpe con el codo en el estomago, quitándole el aire y otro golpe en el rostro haciéndole soltar el arma del dolor.

El hombre se agacho respirando agitadamente, sosteniéndose las partes golpeadas. Rukia se dio la vuelta, tomo la cabeza del hombre y la estrello con su rodilla, esta vez el cayo al piso boca abajo revolcándose del dolor mientras Rukia tomaba sus manos y las colocaba detrás de su espalda para después esposarlo.

- estas arrestado por asalto a mano armada, robo y privar de la libertad a 10 personas sin contar conmigo claro esta – dijo la policía sonriéndole contenta mirándolo desde donde estaba.

* * *

Apenas pusieron un pie en la estación y escucharon muchos aplausos, felicitaciones de parte de todos sus amigos, había sido una gran hazaña otro acto heroico a su expediente. 

Una ves estando en su oficina Rukia se tiro en su confortable sofá, con todo el trabajo de la mañana estaba exhausta.

KNOC KNOC

- pase

- que bueno que te encontré Rukia – dijo Isane dejando una pila de documentos encima de su escritorio.

- que es eso? – pregunto la otra chica apuntando a dichos papeles.

- que mas va a ser, papeleo tienes que llenar los informes de tu ultima misión querida – explico Isane.

- QUE!?, encima de pasar toda la mañana con un loco apuntándome ¿quieres que pase mi tarde llenando basura? olvídalo!- replico rukia.

- que pasa por que tanto alboroto aquí? Pregunto entrando a la habitación.

- Renji! Que bueno que estas aquí, no te preocupes Isane Renji se encargara de todo! Nos vemos!- y diciendo eso Rukia salió sin darle tiempo a Renji de preguntar de que se debía encargar.

- bueno los papeles son todos tuyos, adiós!- Isane dijo y salió también.

- RUKIA!!!

* * *

Rukia caminaba por la calle tranquilamente a pesar de ser de noche ella prefería caminar, ya que por la noche era que los delincuentes salían a buscar sus victimas, gracias a su apariencia fue confundida con una mujer frágil mas de una ves y los asaltantes terminaban llevándose una sorpresa. Observo su reloj. 

"las 10:11, ya es hora de ir a casa, me pregunto a que hora saldrá Renji jejeje, mañana me va a odiar"

- ENTREGAMOS TODO TU DINERO SINO QUIERES MORIR IMBECIL! – se escucho la voz de un hombre gritar en uno callejón cerca de donde se encontraba Rukia.

- no les voy a dar nada sin antes darles una paliza! – grito otro en el mismo lugar.

"_un asalto"_

Rukia sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la dirección de los gritos y pudo observar a dos hombres acorralando a otro.

"_cabello naranja?, que extraño"_

- deténganse ustedes dos! – intervino Rukia parada a unos cuantos metros de ellos, era muy probable que estuvieran armados, era mejor guardar cierta distancia para tener mas tiempo a la hora de actuar.

Sin embargo esos sujetos lo que hicieron fue huir.

" _a no, no van a escapar"_

dirigió su vista hacia ambos lados buscando algo con que deberlos pero lo único que encontró fue un par de latas de basura.

"_esto servirá_"

tomo la tapa de una de las latas y la lanzo como un crispy (me pregunto si así se escribe XD) la tapa fue choco directo contra la cabeza de uno de los hombres y este cayo al piso por el impacto pero su amigo actuó rápido y cruzo el brazo del que estaba en el suelo alrededor se su cuello y juntos entraron en un carro completamente negro que se paro justo enfrente de ellos; el carro desapareció en una esquina antes de que Rukia se le ocurriera algo mas.

- maldita sea, se me escaparon – dijo ella muy furiosa.

- al parecer no eres tan competente – comento el asaltado del extraño cabello naranja.

Rukia volteo, casi había olvidado se había olvidado del pelinaranja.

- a mi tampoco me parece que alguien competente camine solo por las calles sin saber defenderse – se defendió la chica observándolo bien colocando sus manos en cada lado de su cadera.

"_ojos cafés y extraño cabello naranja, mmm bueno los colores combinan"_

Ichigo por su parte también hizo lo mismo.

"Piel blanca, cabello azabache, labios rosa y ojos azules o violeta?... nada mal...un momento acaso acabo de perder ante ella¡Yo nunca pierdo! Gr., enana de...cálmate Ichigo cálmate tienes que enamorarla no hacer que te odie...por esta vez dejare que gane"

- tienes razón pero eso es por que no conozco la cuidad, recién me mude – explico Ichigo.

- bueno entonces debes tener mas cuidado.

- ya que eres policía deberías mostrarme la cuidad no crees? – pregunto él.

- soy policía no guía turista – respondió ella.

"_maldita sea!"_

- entonces por que no vamos a tomar un café? Yo invito – le propuso Ichigo.

Rukia alzo una ceja.

"_acaso me esta invitando a salir?, esto si es raro aparte de su cabello claro esta."_

Al ver Ichigo que su proposición era muy apresurada trato de pensar en algo para cubrirlo.

" ah! Ya se!"

- como agradecimiento tu sabes, esos locos me hicieran cortado en dos si no hubieras llegado

"_estas desconfiando mucho de la gente Rukia, necesito urgentemente una buena siesta" _

- lo siento pero no salgo con extraños – replico ella.

- Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo el extendiendo la mano

- hmn? Ah! Kuchiki Rukia – estrecho su mano.

- bueno ahora no soy un extraño, a donde quieres ir?

- cuando dije extraño no me referí a solo saber tu nombre, yo no salgo con cada idiota que se me presenta en el camino – le dijo Rukia sonriendo dulcemente.

"_grr esta mujer me esta sacando de mis casillas!!"_

- entonces solo sales con compañeros de trabajo?

- se podría decir que si – respondió empezando a alejarse – buenas noches!- grito antes de alejarse completamente.

"_...no va a ser fácil, bueno no importa... me gustan los retos"_

- Ichigo! Dijiste que solo teníamos que actuar! Por casi nos agarran! – se quejo el mismo hombre que lo ataco antes acercándose lentamente al pelinaranja.

- a mi no me importa que mi cabeza por casi haya sido arrancada de su lugar, hoy conocí a la mujer de mi vida, mi ángel!- dijo el otro hombre tocándose el lugar en donde le cayo la tapa del basurero, acercándose también.

- deja de quejarte Mizuiro y tu olvídate de ella Keigo, Kuchiki Rukia es mi presa...

" _que empiece la misión..._

* * *

**yayyy que tal quedo? Por mi parte yo me divertí mucho haciendo este capitulo, les prometo que el próximo capitulo va a estar mas interesante así que envíen reviews!**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews SIIIIIIIII**

**Adelantos del prox cap:**

**- Rukia tienes darle las indicaciones a los chicos que quieres entrar a Soul Society, en especial a ese chico de cabello naranja, esta justo como me lo receto el medico! – dijo Matsumoto.**

**"_naranja_?"**

**- bueno ahora soy tu compañero de trabajo Rukia, te espero a la hora de salida para empezar nuestra cita – le dijo Ichigo delante de sus amigos mientras le sonreía.**

**A Renji definitivamente le desagrado el recién llegado, Ikkaku no dijo nada, Yumichika pensó que Ichigo era bonito y Matsumoto e Isane ingeniaban una forma para ayudar a los tortolitos**.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! Gente como va todo? espero que bien, en especial por que aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de su telenovela favorita...o.O creo que me confundí, digo de mi humilde fic. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! SON LAS MEJORES, NO SABEN COMO ME ALEGRAN EL DIA XD**

**Aquí paso a agradecer a mis lindas contribuyentes:**

**o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o-JuTai-: jajaja si para que negarlo tu nick esta lindísimo XD, claro por msn mejor jajaja sabes que siempre esta abierto para ti y luego podemos continuar con nuestro ingles incoherente XD mmm aun sigo pensando en tu apodo pero creo que va a ser ¡patusai! XD me hace recordar tu conejillo de indias...a pesar que me dijiste que me calmara por eso del terremoto no pude dormir toda la noche jajaja estaba saltando cada ves que el viento movía mi ventana jajaja no se como tu te controlas me debes pasar el secreto ah? **

**Kaoru204: que bueno! No te preocupes mas vale tarde que nunca no? Si! Yo también amo el ichixruki y aquí va a ver para rato eso te lo aseguro!**

**Yuzuki Lisianthus: tu si que odias a Orihime U BUENO ENTONCES BIENVENIDA AL CLUB!! XD, Ichigo va a sufrir pero mas adelante ya lo veras y hay una parte en el cap que te va a encantar!**

**Lorelai-K: si quise que la primera aparición de Rukia fuera impactante, creo que lo logre bueno eso lo dirán ustedes e Ichigo va trabajar mucho en enamorar a Rukia sip.**

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki: SANGRE SIIII!! o.O me contagiaste!! XD continua leyendo que si va a ver.**

**ClaudiaBonanato: eso lo vas a ver al final de la historia chica pero te aseguro que primero muerta a dejar que Inoue se quede con Ichigo no señor! Y eso va para cualquier otra chica que intente quedarse con él, Ichigo es de Rukia!! XD viste? Soy fanática de esta pareja así que el final que escriba va a dejarte satisfecha mmm buena pregunta, la verdad no se me lleva un tiempo acomodar las ideas en mi cabeza y en especial ahora estoy estudiando para mi prueba de ingreso a la univesidad asi que no tengo mucho tiempo pero cuando todo eso acabe voy a actualizar lo mas rápido posible ok?.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- **bla bla bla - conversaciones

_"bla bla bla" pensamientos_

**bla bla bla flash back**

**Bueno ahora con el fic y recuerden bleach no es mío buaaaa**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**PAPERWORK**

Esa mañana Rukia se levanto temprano, iba a ser un día muy ajetreado. Hoy llegaban los postulantes a ser policías, lo que significaba que debían hacerles pruebas a cada uno de ellos para seleccionar a los mas calificados.

"_mejor me levanto de una buena ves" _

como todas las noches, no pudo dormir bien, se levanto unas 4 veces en medio de la noche a causa de sus pesadillas y eso siempre le quitaba las energías por la mañana pero de alguna manera había aprendido a vivir con eso.

salió de la cama, entro al baño (este estaba conectado a su habitación) y jalo la llave del agua fría; luego se quito el camisón que llevaba puesto junto con su ropa interior y entro a la ducha.

"_espero que esto me despierte completamente"_

salió del baño con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su delicado cuerpo mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello, luego se dirigió al closet y saco su uniforme: pantalones azules, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul también, tenia una gorra parte del uniforme pero no le gustaba usarla. Una ves lista camino por el pasillo hacia las escaleras y bajo al primer piso.

A pesar de tener dinero (después de todo era una Kuchiki su hermano le daría todo si es que ella pidiera algo) no le gustaba los lujos, su casa era de dos pisos, en el primero estaba: su cocina, su comedor, la sala y un baño; en el segundo: su cuarto y otro de huéspedes cada uno con baño propio. Le agradaba el lugar y además estaba unas cuantas calles de Soul Society por lo que no necesitaba carro, caminar la mantenía en forma cosa que era necesario cuando tenia que perseguir a alguien.

Mientras caminaba por la calle varias personas se detenían para darle los buenos días. Los habitantes de Karakura estaban contentos de que ella había llegado ya que antes la cuidad era el lugar de concentración de los principales distribuidores de opio del país y por ende el tan solo salir a trabajar era un peligro, ahora gracias a ella Karakura era considerado una de las mas seguras ciudades.

Llego a su oficina después de lidiar con su equipo que se quejaban de tener que trabajar tan temprano.

"_yo no tengo la culpa que ellos hayan aceptado ir a celebrar con Matsumoto, ellos saben muy bien que la palabra celebrar para Matsumoto significa 20 botellas de sake en la mesa sin embargo aun no logro entender como ella siempre esta como si nada al día siguiente" _

knoc knoc knoc

- pase

- Rukia aun sigues aquí? Tienes que darles las indicaciones a los postulantes, en especial a ese chico de cabello naranja, esta como me lo receto el doctor! – dijo muy entusiasmada Matsumoto.

"_cabello naranja?"_

- vamos! Vamos! – y sin esperar respuesta jalo del brazo a Rukia sacándola de la oficina.

Juntas salieron al patio todos ya estaban ahí, los postulantes estaban formados en filas y sus amigos parados en el estrado esperando a que ella empezara la ceremonia de apertura.

Matsumoto camino hacia donde estaban los demás y Rukia se dirigió al micrófono, justo en el momento en que iba a hablar capto la imagen de alguien familiar en una de las filas.

Ichigo desde donde estaba formado la saludaba abiertamente sin importarle que todos los miraran extraño.

"_pero que hace él aquí?" _

comenzaron a escucharse murmullos

**flash back**

**Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo el extendiendo la mano**

**- hmn? Ah! Kuchiki Rukia – estrecho su mano.**

**- bueno ahora no soy un extraño, a donde quieres ir?**

**- cuando dije extraño no me referí a solo saber tu nombre, yo no salgo con cada idiota que se me presenta en el camino – le dijo Rukia sonriendo dulcemente.**

**- entonces solo sales con compañeros de trabajo?**

**- se podría decir que si – respondió empezando a alejarse – buenas noches!- grito antes de alejarse completamente.**

**Fin del flash black**

" _maldita sea! No pensé que se lo tomara tan enserio, a veces me odio a mi misma"_

- buenos días con todos, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia – empezó diciendo - como ya deben saber soy la capitana de Soul Society y su humilde servidora. Vaya! me alegra que hayan tantas personas aquí, eso significa que ustedes se consideran adecuados para la protección de esta cuidad pero como ya deben saber "considerarse" es una cosa y "ser" es otra, es por ello que antes de formar parte de nuestro centro les tomaremos una prueba para evaluar sus habilidades pero primero déjenme presentarles a nuestro equipo – termino su discurso y señalo a las personas paradas detrás de ella.

- la encargada de nuestro centro medico: Kotetsu Isane. La nombrada un paso al frente y se agacho en señal de saludo.

Ella era la tímida del grupo, bueno eso era antes de que Matsumoto la corrompiera con sus salidas por las noches, de todas maneras era una gran doctora a todos les había salvado la vida por lo menos una ves.

- Ise Nanao, ella se encarga de nuestra sala de control y de nuestro famoso papeleo.

La nombrada solo se ajusto los lentes algo normal en ella, siempre fue la mas madura y recatada, a ella todavía no le había afectado la influencia de Rangiku.

- Ayasegawa Yumichika nuestro famoso artista de la oratoria, creo que todos lo deben conocer, él se encarga de dar información a la prensa.

- buenos días a todos! Hoy lucen muy bonitos! – grito con alegría él.

- cough cough sigamos, Madarame Ikkaku experto en las espadas, Abarai Renji experto en armas y Matsumoto Rangiku nuestra psicóloga.

Cuando fue mencionada. Matsumoto comenzó a lanzar besos de una manera muy sensual a todos los recién llegados provocando que estos se desmayaran o se quedaran con cara de idiotas.

Rukia solo sonrió.

"_siempre es lo mismo, apuesto que Kurosaki también esta como ellos"_

Trato de comprobar lo que pensó y observo donde estaba el pelinaranja, para su sorpresa este la miraba fijamente sin mostrar interés en Matsumoto a pesar que ella le estaba lanzando los besos a él.

Alzo una ceja

"_me pregunto que pretende ese hombre"_

Por otra parte Renji se estaba muriendo de coraje.

"_como se atreve ese desgraciado a molestar a MI Rukia"_

cuando lo vio saludando pensó que era otro imbecil que le gustaba Matsumoto pero luego se dio cuenta que el saludo era para Rukia cosa que era extraño, no porque Rukia no sea bonita ni nada de eso sino porque ella nunca le daba motivos a alguien para que la andarán molestando así, en especial si esa persona no le caía bien.

"_a menos que ella tenga interés en el estúpido ese...no no no debe ser otra cosa"_

- ahora que ya saben sus nombres y a que se dedican les voy a explicar como funciona esto. Cada uno de ellos – dijo señalando nuevamente a su equipo – va a colocarse en un lugar del patio y ustedes deben acercarse a uno de ellos dependiendo de lo que mejor saben hacer. Por ejemplo los que les guste la medicina deben ir con Isane, los que son hábiles con la espada con Ikkaku y así sucesivamente, esta bien? – pregunto a los nuevos Rukia.

Ellos solo movieron la cabeza en aceptación y comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la persona que seria su nueva maestra(o), algunos se acercaron a Nanao, otros a Renji pero la mayoría se fue con Matsumoto.

"_sabia que eso iba a pasar"_

le dio curiosidad por saber a donde había ido Kurosaki, así que lo busco con su vista.

El escuadrón de Ikkaku.

"_así que le gusta el kendo también"_

- creo que ya terminaron de elegir. Se evaluaran primero los grupos de Nanao, Renji y Yumichika, luego continuaremos con los demás. Pueden retirarse esos grupos. – termino por explicar ella.

Los 3 mencionados grupos comenzaron a caminar en dirección de los pabellones ubicados a su derecha. Soul Society era un centro de gran extensión, hasta se podría decir que era una clase de escuela solo que los graduados entraban de frente a trabajar, el estado brindaba los recursos que necesitaba dependiendo de su desempeño que hasta ahora había sido excelente.

Los que permanecieron en el patio iniciaron conversaciones con sus respectivos encargados y estos comenzaron a hablarles de sus vidas, trabajos etc.

Rukia bajo del estrado y se acerco a Ichigo a pesar que todos los estaban viendo indiscretamente.

- acompáñame – fue lo único que dijo Rukia antes de pasar por su lado y seguir de frente, el pelinaranja la siguió sin comentar.

- a donde vamos? – pregunto el una ves que salieron del edificio.

- no querías tener una cita conmigo o que? Ya te arrepentiste?

- no, no claro que no, solo me pareció algo extraño - respondió

- luego no tendré tiempo de salir así que prefiero hacerlo ahora.

Entraron juntos a un restauran no muy lejos de allí llamado " Bleach", era el lugar preferido de Rukia por que se comía bien y el ambiente era muy acogedor.

Ordenaron sus respectivos almuerzos y se quedaron en silencio, cosa que era extraño en Rukia pero ella quería dar la impresión de estar enojada por el comportamiento del chico.

- y dime cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí – dijo empezando la conversación Ichigo.

- 3 años exactamente, me mude de Kyoto cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad – dijo ella cortantemente.

- se que debí preguntar esto hace mucho pero...tienes novio?

Rukia empezó a reír suavemente.

"_tiene una bonita risa, toda su expresión se suaviza y parece otra persona "_

- si debiste haber preguntado eso hace mucho tiempo, pero no, no tengo novio – había querido aparentar estas molesta mas tiempo sin embargo comportamiento le parecía gracioso sin mencionar misterioso, algunas veces parecía ser una persona bien decidida y otras parecía ser un tímido joven de secundaria.

- y dime por que viniste a Karakura? – ahora le tocaba hacer las preguntas a ella.

- quiero visitar a mi familia, hace mucho que no los veo y también por que tengo un asunto muy importante que atender aquí – respondió calmadamente él.

Llego el mesero y coloco sus pedidos en la mesa recibiendo un suave gracias por parte de Rukia.

- no es bueno descuidar a la familia, es lo mas importante que hay, eres muy afortunado de tenerla contigo.

- y que me dices de tu hermano, que yo sepa tu no vas muy a menudo a verlo – inquirió.

Rukia iba a llevarse la cuchara a la boca cuando escucho su comentario, su mano para en seco e Ichigo deseo no haber abierto la boca.

"_maldita sea, justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar de la conversación se me ocurrió preguntar eso pero la verdad me da mucha curiosidad saber que pasa entre ellos dos"_

- en donde vivías entonces? – Rukia quiso reanudar la conversación después de todo a ella misma le pareció de mal gusto no responderle al chico cuando el estaba respondiendo sus preguntas. le habían enseñado modales.

- en Tokio, trabajaba de medico – el chico entendió la evasiva de Rukia y la acepto, la entendía, el mismo había pasado por lo mismo antes.

- eres así siempre?

- ... – no entendió bien la pregunta – como así? No entiendo.

- tan...perseverante.

- ah! Te refieres a lo de la cita – sonrió.

- exacto – le devolvió la sonrisa.

- solo cuando estoy muy interesado

por primera ves Rukia no supo que responder, y quien la iba a culpar nunca había estado en una situación como esa. Ella había tenido pretendientes, si, muchos, pero la mayoría no había pasado la prueba de Matsumoto y los demás no tenían las agallas de invitarla a salir.

- bueno, ya conseguiste tu cita ahora puedes dejar Soul Society.

- nah, quiero ver que se siente ser policía, hasta ahora parece que va a ser muy interesante no? – dijo con entusiasmo.

- creo que ya es hora de regresar Kurosaki – dijo fríamente, se levanto de la mesa y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- oi! Espera – su rostro mostraba total confusión, llamo al mozo y le pago la cuenta luego salió lo mas rápido posible para tratar de alcanzar a Rukia.

"_y ahora que hice? Ni siquiera toque la comida maldita sea!"_

cuando llego al edificio todos ya se estaban preparando para la prueba de Ikkaku, Rukia se encontraba nuevamente en el micrófono seguramente para dar mas instrucciones.

"_esa mujer si que es rápida"_

- esta prueba será para evaluar sus conocimientos con las espadas, es esencial para nosotros ver si realmente merecen estar aquí o en que pueden mejorar – explico Rukia observándolos duramente – Ikkaku va a pelear con cada uno de ustedes y en cada pelea el decidirá si se quedan o se van.

Justo en el momento que Rukia menciono "pelea" e "Ikkaku" en la misma oración muchos de los concursantes comenzaron a acobardarse, se notaba la inseguridad en sus ojos.

Siempre era lo mismo pero lo que no sabían era que Ikkaku a pesar de su apariencia ruda se contenía en la pelea para que su oponente se confiara y tuviera la oportunidad de mostrar todo lo que sabia.

- quien quiere ser el primero? – pregunto Rukia.

- yo! – grito desde su lugar Ichigo.

Rukia sonrió.

Ikkaku estaba emocionado.

"_desde que llego ese chico se mostró muy confiado, algo me dice que este me dará batalla" _

antes de que bajara al patio, Rukia se acerco a el y muy suavemente le dijo:

- no te contengas con él, muéstrale que el ser policía no es solo un juego.

Ikkaku solo asintió, seria divertido.

Una ves colocados en el campo, ambos con sus bokkens en mano, iniciaron la pelea.

Como se lo dijo Rukia, Ikkaku no se contuvo e inicio con rápidos ataques contra el pelinaranja, este solo se defendía y trataba de actuar como un novato conteniendo las ganas de atacar ofensivamente.

"_tranquilo Ichigo, no debes actuar como siempre, o se darán cuenta fácilmente que tienes experiencia con las espadas y eso podría afectar gravemente la misión, ouch! maldito me diste en el estomago!"_

Ichigo se agacho sosteniéndose con una mano el lugar afectado mientras con la otra mano seguía esquivando los ataques de Ikkaku, Rukia observaba todo sin mostrar emoción.

Ikkaku dejo que la adrenalina se apoderara de el, la verdad el chico lo estaba haciendo muy bien para ser un novato, continuo atacando con mas fuerza haciéndolo retroceder cada ves que las espadas de madera chocaban, llegaba el final, levanto su bokken y la hizo bajar con toda su fuerza y a gran velocidad.

Ichigo observo todo pasar lentamente, se sentía impotente y a la ves pensaba:

"_este tipo esta loco, se supone que solo soy un novato y el me quiere matar!"_

su espada no resistiría el impacto, lo sabia pero aun así se defendió con esta. Como lo previno, la espada no aguanto y se partió en dos deteniendo parte del ataque pero no del todo, la otra parte lo recibió su muñeca. Se mordió el labio para no soltar ninguna maldición.

- estoy te enseñara a no tomar esta profesión como un juego, nosotros vivimos de esto y amamos sacrificar nuestras vidas por otros, no andamos por ahí queriendo ganar atención ni fama y esto va para cada uno de ustedes – termino dirigiéndose a los demás que lo miraban aterrorizados.

- y quien dice que esto es un juego para mi? – se defendió Ichigo – yo se que esto es muy serio es por eso que entre, yo fui doctor antes y también salvada vivas pero no me gustaba recibir tanto crédito por solo agarrar unas cuantas maquinas e instrumentos, yo quiero arriesgar mi vida! Quiero enfrentar el peligro! Quiero que me hieran maldita sea!

- BASTA! – grito Rukia acercándose a ellos.

Todos centraron su atención a la morena que llego hasta donde yacía Ichigo y lo ayudo a levantarse.

- Ikkaku por favor continua con los demás – todos pusieron caras de terror, Ikkaku sonrió maliciosamente e Ichigo los compadeció – yo llevare a Kurosaki con Isane.

Rukia le hizo una señal a Ichigo para que la siguiera y comenzaron a alejarse en dirección del hospital.

- lo siento – dijo Rukia una ves que estaban en un cuarto esperando a Isane.

- eh? De que te disculpas tu no tienes la culpa de nada – dijo el pelinaranja mirándola con confusión.

- yo le dije a Ikkaku que fuera ..eh...rudo contigo, normalmente el no ataca sino que se defiende – le aclaro ella.

- podría saber porque hiciste eso? – nunca pensó que Rukia era de las personas que admitían sus errores, ella parecía mas el tipo de persona que mandaba a todo el mundo y se creía perfecto.

"_supongo que estaba equivocado, ella es todo un misterio"_

de pronto le entraron ganas de conocerla mas a fondo.

- no me gusto la forma en que hablaste en el restaurante – le respondió sinceramente.

- he he adivino que no habré sonado muy profesional – dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello.

"_no es tan mala persona después de todo" _pensó la morena.

en ese momento llego Isane para examinar la mano de Ichigo.

* * *

Una ves en su oficina Rukia le explico alegremente a Ichigo lo que debía hacer.

- como aquí yo no tengo estudiantes como los demás me mandan muchos papeles para llenar, informes, basura y basura aun no se para que pero el gobierno nos lo pide y bueno no tengo tiempo para hacer eso así que tu te encargaras de eso – finalizo Rukia con una cara llena de felicidad pareciera que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima, cosa que no estaba tan fuera de la realidad.

Cuando Isane termino de examinar a Ichigo, les dijo que su muñeca izquierda estaba dislocada si que no podría usar espadas por un tiempo hasta recuperarse, así que a Rukia se le ocurrió la brillante idea de contratar a Ichigo como su "secretario", por lo menos hasta que pudiera regresar al escuadrón de Ikkaku.

"_a pesar del trabajo es una gran oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con ella"_

- pero me van a pagar verdad?

- por supuesto baka – contesto Rukia cruzando las manos en su pecho. Observo su reloj, era hora de ir a casa.

- Kurosaki donde vives?

- en mi casa por que? – recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Rukia – ouch!

- te pregunto por que no te puedes ir solo así – le dijo molesta ella.

- sintiendo remordimientos Rukia? – le pregunto sonriendo aun tocándose la cabeza.

"_si que golpea fuerte"_

- te acompañare, vamos – termino Rukia saliendo de la oficina con Ichigo detrás de ella.

"_en verdad si siento algo de culpa, agh no se como perdí el control"_

saliendo se encontraron con los demás, Rukia solo les dijo un hasta mañana y continuo caminando.

- ese bastardo por que la esta siguiendo! – grito muy molesto Renji.

- es que Rukia se siente culpable por la lesión que sufrió Ichigo - Explico Isane.

- pero si ella no hizo nada! – continuo gritando.

- ella me pidió que le diera una paliza – intervino Ikkaku.

- parece que el si esta decidido a quedarse con Rukia –chan, hasta paso mi prueba! No me hizo el mas mínimo caso cuando le estuvo coqueteando! – dijo entusiastamente Matsumoto como si el rechazo fuera algo por que celebrar.

A todos los demás se les cayo una gota estilo anime.

"_esta mujer esta loca" _pensó Nanao acomodándose los lentes.

" _Kurosaki Ichigo, tendrás que pasar sobre mi antes de quitarme a Rukia"_

* * *

- para que se te quite la culpa puedes ir a mi casa a cambiarme los vendajes! – se quiso aprovechar Ichigo.

Isane le había vendado la mano a Ichigo y le recomendó no moverla para nada.

- no abuses de tu suerte Kurosaki – le advirtió ella mientras seguían caminando por la calle.

- no me llames Kurosaki, dime Ichigo como todos – le sugirió el – somos amigos no? – continuo.

Rukia lo miro desconcertada.

"_acaso no tenia interés en mi? Vah! Por mi esta bien, después de todo vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, tenemos que llevarnos bien para sobrevivir"_

- esta bien Ichigo, pero la verdad tu nombre me suena a algo que quisiera comer – comento riéndose.

- muy gracioso

"_debo empezar por la amistad para luego aspirar a algo mas, que tonto eres Ichigo por la forma en la que te presentaste no me sorprendería que alguien sospeche de ti, en especial ese cabeza roja"_

- aun no me has dicho en donde vives, estamos caminando y caminando.

- es aquí cerca, en la calle sereitei.

Rukia se detuvo en seco.

- bromeas verdad?

Después de caminar unos minutos mas, ambos estaban parados enfrente de la casa del pelinaranja que resultaba estar justo al lado de la casa de Rukia.

- parece que vamos a ser vecinos eh?

* * *

**Por fin! Que tal el capitulo, ese Ichigo si que da sorpresas no?**

**Síganme mandando reviews y disculpen la tardanza.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA DE NUEVO! Aquí les traigo otro cap espero y ruego que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus reviews, hacen que mis días sean los mejores no saben cuanto se los agradezco.**

**Asumi Tokugawa: gracias chica por tu review. Si yo también eh tenido problemas antes enviando review, no te preocupes y tu también ocúpate de tu fic que lo estoy siguiendo!**

**Yuzuki Lisianthus: nuestra chica siempre fue difícil de enamorar tu sabes, así que Ichigo va a tener que hacer maravillas para ganarse su corazón y por parte de Renji aun no has visto nada! En este cap va a ver pelea! En el cap anterior te dije que habría una parte que te iba a gustar, sorry no la puse pero ahora si esta! Espero que la disfrutes.**

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki: a Inoue te ayudo a matarla pero a Renji no se si pueda tocarle un solo pelo por que cierta personita me deja calva jajaja gracias por el review.**

**Lorelai-K: si ahora vas a ver que es lo que pasa cuando se entere Renji que Ichigo esta viviendo al lado de Rukia jojojo.**

**Darkangelous: no sabes cuan en lo cierto estas...Renji si que lo va a querer matar vas a ver.**

**o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o-JuTai-: patusai! Hay amiga tu dime lo que quieras, si quieres envíame un testamento no importa XD eres la sensei después de todo XD Ichigo es muy insistente no? Pero ser insistente no le va a ayudar mucho, él tiene que aprender a cruzar la línea entre la amistad y el amor que tiene Rukia, así que tiene que sacar mejores cartas de su manga. Claro nos encontramos en msn! Sorry acerca de las fallas pero te prometo que hare lo mejor por corregirlas y hacer mejores cap.**

**Kakiyu-chan: si, Rukia se lo esta poniendo muyyy difícil si me lo preguntas, gracias por leer!**

**AnnaAle: ajajaja que mas quisiera que se estrelle su avión, por mi lo haría, pero aun le tengo reservado mejores cosas muajajaja. La muerte es un camino fácil contra todo lo que tengo planeado para ella.**

**Tania14: gracias chica gracias, jejeje espero seguir contando con tu apoyo!**

**ClaudiaBonanato: siempre es un gusto leer tus reviews así que no hay problema. Tu sigue enviando reviews yo estoy feliz!**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Les prometo que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por darles cap emocionantes y corregir mis fallas.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**PERSONAL BUSINESS**

- me puedes explicar como es que terminamos siendo vecinos Ichigo? – pregunto enojada Rukia, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cintura.

"_me creerías si te digo que no tengo idea?"_

- mmmm la casa estaba en remate y yo no soy exactamente millonario - mintió

Rukia frunció el seño a veces no sabia si en verdad creerle...

- pero ve el lado bueno ahora podrás cambiarme las vendas cuando lo necesite y hasta puedas ayudarme a desempacar – sugirió él viendo divertidamente como apretaba el puño su acompañante.

- sigue diciendo tonterías Ichigo y me asegurare que no puedas utilizar el otro brazo – le advirtió ella.

- solo bromeaba Rukia, mi familia vendrá a ayudarme con mis cosas pero si me gustaría que vinieras, mis hermanas te admiran y ... se detuvo abruptamente a causa del sonido de su celular, metió la mano en su bolsillo y leyó el nombre de la persona que llamaba.

Inoue.

No supo que hacer. Si le respondía en ese momento Rukia podría escuchar su conversación y eso era impensable.

"_lo siento Inoue, te llamare cuando este solo en mi cuarto"_

pensó él antes de apretar el botón de apagado.

- quien era? – decidió preguntar Rukia, puesto que había notado lo nervioso que se puso el pelinaranja.

- nadie importante ..- se paso una mano por su cabello - y que dices te apuntas? – dijo tratando de cambiar la conversación.

Le pareció muy extraño lo que acababa de suceder pero decidió dejarlo pasar, así como el dejo pasar su pregunta que hizo sobre su hermano en el restaurante.

Afirmo con la cabeza.

- te va a gustar mi familia, mi hermana Yuzu cocina muy bien, le diré que cocine algo para ti; mi otra hermana Karin es una estrella del fútbol en su colegio y mi padre ... – contaba muy animado Ichigo.

Rukia sonrió mientras lo oía hablar sobre su familia, de alguna forma su animo la contagiaba haciéndola incluso desear que fuera mañana para conocer aquellas personas. Quería sentir el calor de una familia de nuevo, incluso a pesar que no fuera la suya.

Salió de su pensamientos al sentir algo cálido en sus labios...

Ichigo la acababa de besar...

- hasta mañana – dijo él y fue hacia su casa dejando a una Rukia mirándolo sorprendida, con un bello sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro a su alrededor

Cajas por todas partes.

"_de verdad necesito ayuda. maldita sea eh tenido misiones mas peligrosas que esta y nunca me rompí la muñeca, por que ahora si?!"_

RING RING RING

Comenzó a sonar su teléfono.

" _al menos la línea telefónica esta instalada"_

pensaba dirigiéndose a este.

- alo?

- oh Kurosaki – san, me alegra que ya este en casa – dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

- ósea que tu fuiste el causante de esto Urahara.

- mis sinceras disculpas por no habértelo dicho antes, pero me temo que tengo otra misión para ti – se escucho un sonido fuerte – o que pasa Kurosaki – san? – pregunto alarmado.

Ichigo acababa de patear una caja cercana a él. Sin duda esta enojado.

- escúchame bien Urahara. yo no soy el juguete de nadie, y mucho menos tuyo. ya estoy haciendo jugando con los sentimientos de una persona que según mi parecer no lo merece y me estoy hartando de las mentiras, así que no creas que voy a hacer algo mas por que estas muy equivocado. – finalizo Ichigo tratando de no levantar mucho la voz, después de todo Rukia era su vecina.

- Kurosaki – san por favor no te exaltes. Se muy bien que es difícil para ti sin embargo es muy importante que lo hagas. Solo quiero que espíes a Kuchiki – san, ella esta en contacto con una amiga mía y yo solo quiero saber su paradero.- a pesar del amenazador tono de voz de Ichigo, este hombre no parecía mostrar nerviosismo alguno.

- si es tu amiga por que no la llamas tu mismo – al parecer ya estaba mas calmado.

- veras tuvimos una discusión, se podría decir que ella no me considera su amigo – comenzó a reírse – lo siento me pareció chistoso lo que dije – Ichigo estaba confundido – hablando en serio, ella me traiciono y le esta contando todo lo que sabe a Kuchiki – san, tiene que ser detenida. Solo quiero saber el lugar en que reside, viviendo al lado de Kuchiki – san no te será difícil chequear sus salidas.

- lo haré pero esta será la ultima ves que me encargues una misión que envuelva a Rukia me entiendes? – le advirtió cortantemente.

- lo que tu digas – termino la llamada.

Coloco el teléfono en su lugar y subió las escaleras. Su cuarto no estaba nada mejor que la sala, solo había un futon en el piso.

"_lo que me faltaba, grr por que tengo la sensación que se me olvida algo? Ese maldito de Urahara me malogro el día"_

pensó una ves acostado. Cerro los ojos y la imagen de Rukia sonrojada se le vino a la mente. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante el recuerdo y con esa imagen aun en su cabeza cayo en las manos de morfeo.

se le había olvidado llamar a Inoue...

* * *

Rukia se encontraba cepillándose el cabello en sentada en su tocador. Lo hacia por inercia ya que su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Inconscientemente se llevo la mano a los labios.

" _por que lo habrá hecho? ...agh fue solo un beso Rukia, no se porque actúas como si fuera gran cosa"_

se recrimino mentalmente, le pareció absurdo la forma en que acababa de comportarse hace unos momentos.

" _me quede parada como una tonta después de que me beso, le debí hacer roto el otro brazo!"_

subió a su cama y se tapo con las sabanas.

"_mañana será otro día"_

* * *

Rukia salió muy temprano de su casa, no era por que quisiera evitar a Ichigo, no no no, una Kuchiki nunca huía, solo tenia muchos trabajo hoy.

"camina mas rápido, derecha izquierda, derecha izquierda. Por que no puedo ir mas rápido?"

- RUKIA!! OI RUKIA, ESPERAME! – gritaba Ichigo a la distancia.

La chica ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de voltear.

"_quizás si sigo caminando él piense que no lo alcance a escuchar"_

muy tarde, Ichigo estaba en frente de ella con las manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire.

"_alguien halla arriba debe odiarme"_

- oi por que no me esperaste? – pregunto el chico una ves recuperado su aliento.

- acaso crees que soy tu niñera? – le respondió con otra pregunta, al menos el enojo le había quitado las ganas de huir.

- me estabas tratando de evitar – dijo muy seguro sonriendo picadamente.

- cállate – lo insulto y continuo caminado tratando de esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Eso no paso desapercibido por Ichigo.

Llegaron juntos a Soul Society. Los alumnos que lograron pasar las pruebas comenzaron a llegar también enviándoles inquisitivas miradas y a susurrar entre ellos, cosa que estaba molestando mucho a la morena.

En cambio Ichigo sonreía, incluso saludaba a todos los que se le cruzaban para felicitarle por haber sobrevivido a la pelea contra Ikkaku y haberse quedado con la princesa de hielo.

Mágicamente Rukia logro controlar sus emociones y no golpeo a Ichigo como se lo merecía, estaba segura que serian el tema de conversación en todos los salones y a ella nunca le gusto la popularidad.

Se saco el saco de su uniforme y lo colgó en el perchero, luego fue hacia su escritorio, de donde saco unos papeles.

- van a venir unos dirigentes del estado a ver como van las cosas por aquí así que voy a estar fuera unas cuantas horas – le informo Rukia – tu quédate a hacer el papeleo que me dejaron ayer esta en el cajón grande de mi escritorio.

- ah ok – dijo él acercándose a dicho lugar.

Cuando la chica dejo la oficina, Ichigo inspecciono el cajón y quedo asombrado con lo que vio.

"_pero que esto! Hay papeles como para pasar toda mi vida escribiendo!"_

KNOC KNOC

- pase – indico Ichigo sentado en el escritorio de Rukia aun observando la cantidad de trabajo que tenia.

Nanao entro cargando mas papeles y dejándolos en la mesa provocando una gran ruido que hizo a Ichigo mirar hacia su dirección.

Casi le da un infarto.

- que rayos es eso?! – dijo casi gritando él

- que mas va a ser? Papeleo!

- acaso creen que soy una maquina? De donde sacan tanto papel?!

- como Rukia no tiene alumnos que enseñar recibe mas trabajo que todos, espero que te diviertas, ah! Antes de que se me olvide, en los papeles que te traje esta un fólder con la información que ella me pidió, se lo entregas. – salió de la oficina.

"_juro que voy a matar a Urahara"_

toda la mañana de Ichigo consistió en llenar papeles, hasta la mano le dolía de tanto escribir y ni siquiera había llegado Rukia para hacerle compañía. Era sábado por dios, se supone que debía estar vagando por las calles. Se repetía una y otra ves en su cabeza.

Al revisar la pila de papeles que trajo Nanao, encontró el fólder del que le hablo. Lo cogió no sin antes de asegurar la puerta para que nadie lo interrumpiera.

En el fólder había una completa investigación acerca de los últimos asesinatos cometidos por los "shinigamis" estaba bien detallado cada caso, desde la biografía de la victima hasta como fueron muerta. Definitivamente esto no podía verlo Rukia, así que doblo el fólder cuidadosamente y lo escondió en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Continuo haciendo su trabajo.

Justo a unos minutos de la salida se apareció Rukia nuevamente en la oficina, se veía cansada por alguna razón.

- que pasa? Estas bien? – pregunto él preocupado

- si, estoy bien. La reunión que tuve fue agotante, hacen tantas preguntas que me vuelven loca – comento echándose en el sofá sobandose las sienes.

- estas segura que quieres conocer a mi familia? Si quieres puedo decirles que no te sientes bien. – propuso Ichigo.

- nah ya se me pasara y nuestro turno esta apunto de terminar así que mejor nos vamos – se levanto del sofá y fue hasta el escritorio en donde seguía sentado Ichigo – que tal tu mañana? Mira cuanto papeleo!

Al tenerla tan cerca Ichigo no pudo evitar notar que la blusa blanca de Rukia dejaba ver su brasier azul.

"_quien utiliza brasier azul con una blusa blanca?! Esta dando un show a todo el mundo!"_

- si ya vámonos – tomo el saco del perchero y se lo paso a Rukia, se le veía algo molesto – póntelo – le tiro la prenda.

- que te pasa? Estas molesto por que te dejaron tanto trabajo? – pregunto la chica sonriendo.

- eh...si, ahora ponte tu saco...que...esta... haciendo frió, eso – le respondió el tartamudeando. Era difícil hablar viéndole la ropa interior a la morena.

Rukia hizo lo que le ordenaron y juntos comenzaron a salir del local, por suerte Renji todavía no había terminado su clase así que salieron sin ningún problemas. Al llegar a sus respectivas casas. Rukia le informo a Ichigo que iría a cambiarse y a comer algo.

"_gracias a dios"_

1 hora después la morena bajaba las escaleras con unos pantalones jeans y un polo manga tres cuartos que decía " kicking asses" . justo llegando a la puerta escucho un ruido, seguido de un grito.

"_Ichigo"_

salió a toda prisa

encontró al chico tirado cerca de los botes de basura, sobandose la cabeza.

- pero que rayos...- empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

- Ichigo! Has pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos que ya no puedes esquivar mis golpes! – grito a todo pulmón un hombre.

- maldito, acaso no ves que tengo una mano inmovilizada?– dijo Ichigo sacudiéndose la ropa.

- esa no es excusa para que bajes tu defensa hijo mío.

- calma ichi-nisan, él solo esta emocionado – interfirió una niña.

- paren ustedes dos, estamos haciendo una escena – intervino otra de cabello negro señalando con la cabeza a Rukia que observaba todo con curiosidad.

- esta bien Karin – le dio la razón Ichigo.

- Rukia déjame presentarte a mi ...- fue interrumpido también.

- pero no lo puedo creer!! Es Rukia - chan en persona!! – grito nuevamente Isshin justo antes de acercarse para Rukia para tomarla de las manos.

- Ichigo tu madre va a estar tan orgullosa de ti!!! – dijo y saco de su billetera una foto tamaño carné de la madre del pelinaranja.

- de donde saco esa foto – pregunto el susodicho a Karin.

- no tengo idea

- y yo pensaba que se estaba pasando al otro bando! – se gano un golpe por parte de su hijo y los dos volvieron a empezar a pelearse.

- mmm en verdad eres Kuchiki – san? – le pregunto tímidamente Yuzu.

Rukia sonrió cálidamente – tu debes ser Yuzu verdad? – la pequeña asintió – tu hermano me a contado maravillas sobre tu comida – Yuzu se sonrojo.

- eres la novia de mi hermano? – pregunto directamente Karin sin un rastro de nerviosismo en su voz. Todo lo contrario de su hermana.

Eso tomo desprevenida a Rukia.

- no – recordó el beso de la noche anterior – solo somos amigos.

- Yuzu! Por que no cocinas algo para Rukia – chan pruebe? – sugirió Isshin.

- es la primera cosa coherente que dices viejo – admitió Ichigo.

- claro! Vamos.

Así todos juntos entraron a la casa del chico solo para darse cuenta que no había sacado los utensilios de cocina.

- no has desempacado nada ichi-ni – se escucho decir a Yuzu dentro de la casa.

- eres un tonto hijo mío – dijo también Isshin y luego se escucho un ruido.

- Isshin – san tenga cuidado con la mano – le advirtió Rukia.

- tontos – Karin dijo.

La tarde se la pasaron todos ayudando a acomodar la casa de Ichigo. Rukia le ofreció su casa a Yuzu para que cocinara mientras ellos trabajaran. La escena era chistosa porque Isshin aprovechaba cada momento para alagar a Rukia o para golpear a Ichigo. Fue una nueva experiencia para Rukia y le había gustado.

cuando todo fue puesto a su lugar. Isshin se acordó repentinamente que tenia trabajo que hacer, las hermanas lo siguieron sin decir una palabra pero sonriendo extrañamente.

- cuídense! Y denme nietos pronto! – gritaba Isshin desde su camioneta.

Ichigo se sonrojo ante el comentario. Se giro para ver la reacción de Rukia, pero ella ya estaba entrando a su casa.

- oi espérame!

Se quedaron cerca de la entrada, observando fijamente lo que había delante de ellos.

La mesa estaba puesta para dos, ese no era el problema. El problema era que habían velas encendidas, pétalos de rosa esparcidos a lo largo de esta, champaña.

"_de donde sacaron todo esto?" _

pensaba confundido Ichigo.

"_la hermana de Ichigo es muy hábil"_

por otro lado Rukia estaba admirada del trabajo hecho.

- me acompañas? – le pregunto él, ofreciéndole su mano.

- solo por que tengo hambre – provoco que Ichigo riera. Coloco su mano sobre la que le ofrecía Ichigo.

* * *

Acababa de terminar de trabajar. Ya era de noche, tanto se había demorado?

"_nunca pensé que hubieran personas tan estúpidas!!"_

ya era la sexta ves que pensaba lo mismo Renji. Su clase de hoy había sido practicar con armas que solo tiraban pintura, él pensó que así ganarían algo de habilidad y puntería. Sin embargo uno de los chicos que mando se equivoco de armas y trajo las de verdad!

Había sido el peor día de su vida, no sabia ni como logro controlar todo ese tiroteo sin salir herido. Aunque en ese momento no le importo su vida sino la de los chicos que disparaban.

"_que bueno que nadie salió herido, agradezco esta ves que mis alumnos eran tan malos que no le dieron a ninguno"_

no pudo evitar reír ante sus pensamientos.

"_espero que Rukia no haya comido todavía, hoy la voy a llevar a un restaurante y le confesare mis sentimientos por ella. No debo perder mas tiempo, no puedo perder contra ese cabeza de zanahoria"_

llego a la casa de la morena y se dirigió a tocar el timbre. La persona que salió no era quien el esperaba.

- que rayos haces tu aquí! – grito no pudiéndose contener mas. Mal día + rival en el amor en la casa de su Rukia alguien va salir herido.

- no tengo por que responderte – le respondió en un tono amenazador Ichigo.

- quien es Ichigo? – preguntaba Rukia saliendo a la puerta – Renji! Que haces aquí?

- que hago yo aquí?! Que hace el aquí!? – señalo a Ichigo.

- Ichigo es mi vecino.

Renji exploto. Tomo a Ichigo de su chaqueta y lo saco afuera arrastrándolo, no importándole que no pudiera utilizar una mano, le golpeo con toda la rabia que sentía.

- Renji detente maldita sea! Que te pasa! – gritaba Rukia sintiéndose muy confundida viendo como los dos se pelean. No entendía nada!

- que no ves Rukia! Este maldito te esta acosando! No te parece extraño que todo esto. – gritaba también Renji impotente de no hacerle entender a la chica.

- esta mal Renji! Tu también detente Ichigo! – muy tarde Ichigo le había devuelto el golpe a Renji. Empezó la pelea.

"_que esta pasando"_

Esta ves Rukia decidió intervenir. Levanto la bota de su pantalón jeans y saco un arma .Ella siempre estaba preparada. Disparo al aire llamando su atención, luego los apunto con ella.

- sino se detienen en este mismo instante juro que les disparare – vio como los dos se separaban lentamente.

- ahora tu Renji vete

- que! – la miro con sorpresa.

- he dicho que te vayas! No se que te a pasado hoy pero no te voy a permitir que vengas a irrumpir a mi casa y montes una escenita. Eres policía! Sabes como mantener tu emociones a raya!. Vete por favor, necesitas calmarte

al escuchar esto Renji bajo la cabeza, no por que estaba arrepentido de haber golpeado a Ichigo sino por que sabia que había decepcionado a Rukia. Se alejo sin decir palabra.

Rukia observaba triste como se alejaba su amigo, a veces se preguntaba como llegaron a ser tan buenos amigos y ahora apenas lo reconocía. Se acerco a Ichigo y empezó analizar sus heridas en el rostro.

Ichigo la miraba fijamente mientras lo trataba y entonces tomo una decisión.

"_Rukia me voy a ganar tu corazón aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. No voy a permitir que Renji se quede contigo, eso lo juro"_

* * *

**que tal? Déjenmelo saber en un review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Por fin termine! gracias a Dios! Aleluya escucho por allí XD gracias por sus comentarios me hacen tan feliz TT-TT VIVA EL ICHIXRUKI y maldita sea que paso con rukia? Por que no el manga no nos muestra nada de ella? Me estoy deprimiendo**.. 

**Vamos con los reviews:**

**Lorelai-K: empieza la guerra! Para nuestra mala suerte Inoue todavía tiene que aparecer, maldita!. Gracias por tu review **

**Asumi Tokugawa: gracias gracias, jojojo Inoue tiene que sufrir muajajajaja y espera a ver las cosas que le esperan. **

**Ichirinohana: ya se va a enterar, muy pronto, este capitulo es el principio de los problemas de Ichigo. Claro ichixruki para todos!! XD**

**o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o-JuTai-: no puedo evitarlo es que el solo mencionar su nombre...agh me dan ganas de matarla. O.O espiando a byakun en el baño? ay chica en verdad te mereces el titulo de "masterperver" oye me pasas tu truco para aplicarlo con Ichigo. XD y gracias por toda tu ayuda sensei, eres la mejor o.**

**Tania14: XD ichigo se va a convertir en mago vas a ver XD. Que bueno que te gustara. Gracias por tu review. **

**Yuzuki Lisianthus: ya vas a ver sobre quien se refería Urahara, claro Isshin debe estar de parte de rukia! Te vas a sorprender en este cap.**

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki: XD mas odio para orihime sii. Deberíamos juntar firmas para sacar a Inoue del fic no crees? O formar un club seriamos las " anti-inoue" XD.**

**Kaoru240: y tampoco lo puedo creer! XD. Que puedo decir el ichixruki es mi obsesión, solo espero que en el anime terminen juntos también, porque si no me corto las venas! **

**NO no me den su lastima denme los derechos de bleach!**

**Bueno vamos con el capitulo que esta titulado "celos y ...conejos?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**JEALOUSLY AND...RABBITS?**

Esa misma noche llamo a Urahara. Después de que rukia gentilmente tratara sus heridas. Esa chica era todo un misterio, se repetía por décima ves. Parecía ser fría a simple vista pero a medida que pasaba tiempo con ella se daba cuenta que era todo lo contrario. Sus profundos ojos azul-violeta guardaban un pasado, un secreto que se encontraba ansioso por descubrir. No sabia si se estaba volviendo loco o estaba enfermo pero de pronto se encontró con las ganas de saber todo acerca de ella, TODO, hasta el mas mínimo detalle. Es por ello que llamo a Urahara, para que le mandara un expediente completo sobre la chica.

Lo que si no se esperaba fue lo que le dijo su jefe por teléfono...

_- Estas muy interesado en la chica no? – Le dijo picadamente después de oír su petición._

_- ... – No se escucho respuesta por parte de Ichigo._

_- Ah! Me olvide de avisarte, Orihime-san llamo varias veces preguntando por ti, deberías llamarla. No querrás que se aparezca por allí no? _

_- Maldición, lo olvide por completo – Sonaba muy enojado – Espero los papeles mañana. – Colgó._

Su celular estaba timbrando.

"_Espero que conteste"_

- Mochi mochi – Contestó con su característica dulce voz.

- Hey Inoue – Trató de sonar lo mas relajado posible, lo cierto era que estaba nervioso. No querría mentirle a la chica.

- Kurosaki-Kun! Que bueno que llamaste. Pensé que te había sucedido algo malo – Le dijo con una mezcla de preocupación y alegría a la vez.

- No, nada de eso. Es que decidí tomarme unas vacaciones y visitar a mi familia, tu sabes que hace mucho que no los veo – Bueno eso no era del todo mentira, se trato de justificar mentalmente.

- Me alegro mucho! Y yo preocupándome por gusto, pero porque no me llamaste? – Le pregunto.

- Ah es que mi padre me dio uno golpe de bienvenida y mando a volar mi celular, recién lo acaba de encontrar. Lo siento Inoue – Se disculpo el pelinaranja. No sabiendo si lo hacia por no haberla llamado o por lo que realmente estaba haciendo en Karakura.

- No te preocupes. Lo único que lamento es no poder estar contigo. Me hubiera encantado conocer a tu familia – Le comento con entusiasmo.

- Ya tendrás la oportunidad. Preocúpate mas por tu trabajo, no me gustaría que salgas herida – A pesar de estar hablando por teléfono, sabia que Inoue estaba sonrojada. Ella era tan impredecible, en cambio con Rukia uno nunca sabia que esperar...

"_Detente! Deja de compararlas! Que pasa contigo Ichigo?"_

- H..Hai arigato kurosaki-kun

- Bueno te tengo que colgar, pero te llamare mañana – Le prometió.

- Hasta mañana – Se termino la conversación.

Guardo su celular y dio un largo suspiro. Como acabaría su vida? Ni el mismo lo sabia. Preferiría mil veces tener que matar a hacer esto.

Un solo corte y una vida se extinguía, un solo dolor y todo acababa.

Mentiras y corazones rotos, remordimientos y heridas que no cicatrizaban.

Esa era la diferencia entre lo que hacia y lo que estaba haciendo.

"_Prefiero la primera" _volvió a recalcar.

* * *

Estaba esperando la señal. Tenia que ser muy discreta, no podía darse el lujo de perder a tan útil aliada. 

Una mariposa negra se poso en su ventana.

"_Ya era hora"_

Tomo su chaqueta y salió por la puerta trasera de su casa.

"_Espero que Ichigo no se de cuenta"_

La mariposa comenzó a moverse...

* * *

Se puso alerta al escuchar unos pasos. Se encontraba en la cocina así que se le hizo muy fácil escucharlos. Si hubiera estado en el segundo piso seguramente no hubiera podido. 

Miro discretamente a través del vidrio se su ventana y la vio alejándose, siguiendo...

"_Ya veo"_

Tomo teléfono y marco nuevamente el numero de Urahara. Este no tardo en contestar.

- Sigue la mariposa negra – Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

* * *

Llego hasta un hospital abandonado. Miro detrás de ella para asegurarse que nadie la seguía, luego entro. 

Todo estaba completamente destrozado como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí, habían telarañas en los techos y todo el mobiliario estaba oxidado.

En medio de la sala de espera se encontraba ella Shihouin Yoruichi con los brazos cruzados en frente de ella.

- Me alegra que llegaras tan rápido – Le dijo ella tranquilamente.

- Tienes mas información para mi no es cierto? – Pregunto rukia.

- Como te dije antes Urahara es muy listo y ya no se esconde en el mismo lugar. Me esta dificultando las cosas, esta capturando a mis espías y me esta buscando. De alguna manera se entero que lo estoy traicionando. – Explico – No me sorprendería que sepa que tú estas trabajando conmigo. Tienes que tener cuidado rukia. Urahara va hacer cualquier cosa para sacarte de su camino.

- Y que hay detrás de todos esos crímenes? – Volvió a preguntar.

- Urahara tiene muy buenos hombres pero necesita costearlos, pagar su entrenamiento y mantenerlos. Ese dinero sale de esas muertes. Gente con dinero los contrata para exterminar a quienes les estorban, esa es su función. Aunque tu y Urahara tienen el mismo objetivo.

Esto sorprendió a rukia – Cual?

- Ambos buscan vengarse de Aizen.

* * *

Rukia se acababa de retirar. En cambio ella seguía allí parada. Él estaba con ella, podía sentirlo. Había llegado justo después que rukia abandono el edificio. 

Escucho sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella pero ni siquiera se inmuto. Todo era en vano, estaba rodeada.

- Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí. Pero si es mi vieja amiga Yoruichi – Dijo con entusiasmo Urahara, estudiándola de pies a cabeza – nunca me imagine que te encontrarías aquí. Eres muy astuta.

- Yo ya no soy nada tuyo – Le contesto ella con rencor.

- Tienes razón. Los amigos no traicionan.

De repente se encontró acorralada a la pared.

"_Es muy rápido"_

Trato de golpearlo pero él coloco una espada en su garganta.

- Como puedes criticarme por traición cuando tu me traicionaste a mi! Pusiste tu orgullo y tu venganza primero que nuestra relación. Tu destruiste todo lo que construimos juntos! – Le reclamo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados! El me engaño y se quedo con MI hospital, NUESTRO patrimonio y mira lo que le hizo – Grito señalando a su alrededor con su mano libre.

- Y acaso tu eres mejor que él ahora? Eres un asesino también! – Lo enfrento.

- Todos se lo merecen! – Trato de justificarse.

- Tu no eres Dios para elegir

BAM!!

Urahara dirigió su atención ante el sonido. Yoruichi aprovecho la distracción para golpearle la entrepierna con la rodilla.

El hombre cayo al piso.

- Corre Soi Fon – grito ella corriendo en su dirección, desapareciendo en el pasillo.

Un chico con cabello plateado apareció de la nada y corrió hacia la misma dirección.

* * *

No había podido dormir toda la noche. Se quedo despierta pensando en su conversación con aquella mujer. 

"_Si matan al azar entonces ¿cómo seré capaz de descifrar su siguiente ataque?" _

Trato de buscar la respuesta por horas pero era inútil.

"_Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora, es estudiar la información que ya tengo para poder enfrentar a los shinigamis cuando llegue el momento"_

Se levanto de la cama. Miro su reloj, las 9:23.

- Que bueno que hoy es domingo – Se dijo a si misma.

Tomó una ducha, se vistió y bajó las escaleras para preparase el desayuno.

KNOC KNOC

Se dirigió a la puerta. Se sorprendió de ver a la persona que tocaba. No pensó que lo vería tan pronto. No después de lo que paso el día anterior.

- Renji ...

- Buenos días rukia, necesitamos hablar – Le dijo él seriamente.

- Claro, pasa – Se hizo a lado para darle espacio.

- A... uhm...pensé que podíamos desayunar fuera? – Le propuso esta ves nervioso, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Bueno, no eh desayunado todavía, claro, me encantaría – Le sonrió.

"_Acepto? Si, creo que si, sabia que podías hacerlo Renji!"_

- Vamos – Le dijo ella comenzando a caminar.

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba tomando una ducha cuando escucho esas voces tan familiares. 

Con la toalla enrollada a su cintura se acerco a la ventana. Lo que vio lo dejó frío.

Rukia y Renji caminando lado a lado, hablando muy tranquilamente.

Miles de preguntas atacaron su cabeza.

"_Que hacen ellos dos juntos?! Que hace rukia hablando tan tranquilamente con él después de lo que me hizo?! Y por que esta sonriendo?! Se supone que solo me debe sonreír a mi! Y porque demonios estoy tan enojado?!"_

Le entraron unas ganas de destrozar todo a su paso y de ahorcar a Renji por supuesto. Ese día se lo paso como león enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro y chequeando cada 5 minutos por la ventana haber si llegaban.

Las 12 del día y aun no llegaban. Ichigo ya quería ir a buscarlos.

KNOC KNOC

"_Seguro que es rukia! Me va a pedir disculpas por no haber estado revisado mis heridas y si tengo suerte habrá mandado a Renji al demonio"_

Esperanzado y con millón de situaciones en su cabeza, abrió la puerta solo para llevarse una decepción.

- Señor Kurosaki? – Ichigo asintió con la cabeza – Tenemos un paquete para usted. Firme aquí por favor – hizo lo que le pidieron y el cartero se despidió.

Una vez dentro de su casa Ichigo analizo el paquete antes de abrirlo. Dentro había un fólder Manila. Lo abrió y en la primera pagina había una foto de rukia en la playa. Ella vestía un bikini simple completamente amarrillo.

"_Eres un maldito pervertido Urahara"_

Recorrió las curvas y la blanca piel de la chica antes de pasar a la otra pagina completamente sonrojado. En la cuarta pagina encontró algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

"_Parece que hoy iré de compras"_

* * *

Llego a su casa mas tarde de que esperaba. Todo parecía haber estado yendo bien por la mañana. Tomaron desayuno en local en el centro de la ciudad, hablaron de los viejos tiempos, Renji se disculpo por su comportamiento y le pidió que se cuidara de Ichigo.. 

- _Tu eres muy especial para mi rukia – Le dijo tomándole las manos. Rukia se sintió muy incomoda. Por un momento pensó que estaba jugándole una broma pero él se encontraba muy serio – Ichigo no es quien parece – Al mencionar ese nombre las cosas cambiaron. Rukia retiro sus manos de su agarre y su expresión confundida se torno a una igual a la de Renji._

- Sabes que se me cuidar sola, te lo eh demostrado muchas veces. – Su expresión volvió a cambiar por una mas suave – eres mi amigo Renji y te agradezco por preocuparte por mi pero te voy a pedir que no interfieras en mi vida privada.

_El chico abrió su boca para decir algo mas sin embargo el celular de rukia comenzó a sonar. Lo que le dijo Nanao por teléfono fue lo que menos esperaba._

Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y entro lentamente. Lo que paso después de esa llamada malogro completamente su día.

Nanao le había dicho que recibieron una llamada de alerta en el hospital abandonado. A rukia se le paro el corazón.

"_Yoruichi"_

_Unos vecinos escuchar sonidos muy extraños dentro del edificio y luego vieron a un chico de cabello plateado saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Fueron exactamente las palabras de su compañera._

_Se disculpo con Renji y tomo un taxi hacia el lugar. _

_Una mariposa negra fue lo único que encontró ya en el lugar...estaba muerta._

_Una silla en medio del pasillo. Si su memoria no le fallaba esa silla estaba arrinconada en una esquina._

"_Que sucedió aquí?"_

Suspiro

Las cosas se estaban complicando mucho. Y ahora había perdido a su única fuente de información. Que mas podría salir mal?

Unos suaves ruidos dentro de su casa le llamo la atención. Saco su arma de su espalada, colocada en el agarre de su pantalón cubierta por su blusa azul.

Entro sigilosamente. Estaba tan concentrada que no se preocupo por cerrar la puerta. Se paro en la entrada de la cocina con el armar apuntando hacia el frente.

"_primero fueron por Yoruichi, ahora vienen por mi"_

Un cuerpito completamente blanco, dos largas orejas, un pequeño y redondo rabito.

- Conejo – Fue lo que dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre el animal.

- Me alegra que te guste – dijo Ichigo parado en el lugar en el que ella estaba hace unos segundos atras.

El chico observaba con una sonrisa como Rukia abrazaba al animal contra su pecho.

- Como sabias que me gustaban los conejos? – le pregunto ella.

- eso...es un secreto – le respondió acercándose a ella y agachándose hasta quedar a su altura – y cual será mi recompensa – le pregunto divertidamente.

Rukia lo beso. Fue solo un roce de sus labios pero eso fue suficiente para dejar a Ichigo en shock. Cuando pregunto esperaba que rukia le iniciara una discusión, que lo golpeara, hasta que le devolviera el conejo pero nunca espero un beso.

"_Kuchiki Rukia es todo un misterio"_

- Cuando era niña siempre quise un conejo – Comenzó a contar, dirigiéndose a la sala con el conejo aun en su pecho. Actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado – pero mi hermano odia a los animales así que nunca pude tener uno. Ya de grande no tuve la oportunidad de buscar uno. Te llamare Chappy – Luego le regalo a Ichigo una de las mas hermosas sonrisas que había visto.

* * *

- Que sucede Inoue-san? Has estado muy pensativa todo el día – Le pregunto preocupado Ishida. 

- Ya me decidí! – Dijo de pronto Inoue levantándose de su asiento.

- No te entiendo

- Ya terminamos nuestra misión verdad Ishida-kun? – Le pregunto emocionada ella.

- Si ya terminamos – Le respondió acomodándose sus lentes.

- Que bien! – Grito ella y lo abrazo

- Aun no te entiendo Inoue-san – Le comento completamente rojo, podía sentir las uh eh la parte delantera de la chica en su pecho y era muy incomodo. Tenían que entenderlo el chico no estaba acostumbrado a tales actos de cariño.

- Como ya terminamos podemos regresar! Podré ir a Karakura con Kurosaki-kun y conocer a su familia! Le voy a dar una gran sorpresa...

* * *

**y vaya que se la darás...**

**Ichigo es un amor no? Pues claro! Es un bombón, yo me lo comería completito! XD**

**Bueno pues ahora que tengo el peso de mi universidad encima voy a actualizar mas rápido! Biennnn. Ya no las voy a hacer sufrir tanto jojojojo**

**Las invito a revisar mi otro fic: Bittersweet Sacrifice (sacrificio agridulce)**

**Van a tener ichixruki para rato!**

**Adelantos del proximo cap uy:**

**Que tonta era, había preguntado la dirección pero no conocía el lugar. Sonrió y se dio un suave golpe en la cabeza. **

"_**Quizás le puedo preguntar a alguien"**_

**Llego hasta un gran edificio "Soul Society" decía el letrero. Vio salir a una chica con un uniforme azul. Era bajita, cabello azabache, piel blanca y ojos azules. **

"_**Le preguntare a ella"**_

**- Disculpe señorita me puede decir donde queda este lugar?- Pregunto Inoue.**

**- ah? Claro. Que coincidencia yo vivo en esa calle – Le respondió rukia.**

**Uy uy uy el encuentro! Rukia dale un balazo a Inoue y ya! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

**HOLA! ...no me miren asi jejeje se que dije que iba actualizar rápido pero mi suerte apesta XD. El capitulo ya estaba listo el viernes junto con el cap de mi otro fic, adivinen que paso? Le entro virus a mi compu! Nooooo. El maldito documento no habría, es mas NINGUN documento habría! Cuando mi hermano vino me culpo del problema y yo no se que hice mal TT-TT. Lo peor de todo es que los documentos de mi madre y los trabajos de la universidad de mi hermano tampoco habren O.O estan MUY enojados U**

**La computadora esta con el amigo de mi hermano que la esta tratando de arreglar o al menos recuperar los trabajos, rezo para que lo logre. En estos momentos estoy en un ciber café, por suerte tenia todo el cap. escrito en un cuaderno asi que solo lo volvi a copiar, pero el capitulo 2 de Bittersweet Sacrifice sigue en la memoria de la compu. Lo que mas me preocupa ahora es que la compu se salve. TT-TT no les puedo decir cuando subire el prox. Cap. quizá demore mucho, no se. Haré todo lo posible por continuar pronto, les pido paciencia. Me pregunto si alguien me esta haciendo brujeria...creo que voy hacerme una limpia! XD.**

**Asumi Tokugawa: Si te entiendo, a mi tambien me encanta cuando Ichigo se pone celoso, hay que hacerlo sufrir! Claro, que le dispare y punto, si quiere yo lo hago con todo gusto! XD gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Tania14: Uh..hum pobre de Yoruichi pero tenemos que ser fuertes! XD por eso dije que Ichigo se convertiría en mago jajaja. Estoy contigo hay que desaparecer a inoue antes de que arruine todo! **

**Darkangelous: Sorry por no haber actualizado antes, espero que entiendas por lo que estoy pasando. Mi madre no me dirige la palabra! TT-TT. Bueno dejemos a un lado la tristeza. Inoue va a sufrir lentamente muajajaja.**

**Rukia Kuchiki-chan: Hola, te envidio chica yo también quisiera estar de vaga se pueden encontrar fics interesantes por ahí. Estamos en competición entonces, no te dejare a Ichigo sin una pelea! XD. Shh hay que hablar bajito que rukia nos puede oír XD.**

**Kaoru240: O.O XD Nunca pense encontrar a alguien que odiara a Inoue tanto, chica dónde estas? Creo que seriamos muy buenas amigas XD. Que bueno que te haya gustado . M? Jejeje cuando subi el fic no me di cuenta que lo habia puesto en esa categoria, y yo que lo estaba buscando por todas partes! Cuando me di cuenta lo cambie rápido n.un disculpa la confusión. **

**Lorelai-K: Jajaja Si pues Rukia esta felíz como una lombris XD. Aun no se si darles un final feliz, tengo que meditarlo jejeje. No te preocupes yo la mato!!**

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki: Que bueno que Itachi la va a matar asi no nos ensuciamos las manos con su sangre. Eres egoísta! Me debiste haber avisado que tenias a Itachi! En que sea me lo hubieras prestado por una hora! Un mes? Golosa! XD. Saludos para ti tambien.**

**Ichirinohana: Ya no hay que esperar más! Aquí esta el capitulo. A partir de ahora Ichigo va a tener problemassss. Vas a disfrutar viendolo sufrir XD.**

**ClaudiaBonanato: TT-TT gracias chica no sabes como mejoraste mi día de lo feo que estaba. Es un gran honor para mi que que hallas recomendado mi fic, estoy muy agradecida. Estoy en deuda contigo. Muchas gracias.**

**1.- Bueno ya tengo en mente como va a terminar el fic y los eventos importantes pero cada ves que escribo se me ocurren mas ideas que voy aumentando al cap.**

**2.- Creo que seran alrededor de 15 o 18 capitulos. Con este capítulo comienza la trama principal. **

**Dejenme preguntarles una cosa¿Por qué cuando me paso unos días sin entrar a la ustedes actualizan y suben nuevos fics? No es justo ah! XD Les dejo leyendo mientras me voy a dejar reviews!**

* * *

**MEMORIES**

**(recuerdos)**

Se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala, viendo televisión mientras comían unos sandwiches que rukia había preparado. Como ambos no había cenado aun, le pareció buena idea hacerlos.

En esos momentos de tranquilidad Ichigo estaba pensando seriamente en raptar al conejo y devolverlo a la tienda de mascotas. Primero se puso celoso por que rukia había salido con Renji y ahora estaba celoso por que la chica le estaba dedicando más tiempo al animal que a él. Se había pasado toda la tarde dándolo zanahorias por Dios!

- Sabes Rukia? Yo también estoy aquí – Ichigo le dijo tratando de llamar su atención sin embargo la chica no le hizo caso y cogió otra zanahoria. – Si lo alimentas mucho vas a matar al orejón.

Rukia se detuvo abruptamente – Se llama Chappy, no orejón. Además que haces tu todavía aquí? – Pregunto dejando al conejo en el piso y encarándolo finalmente.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Hablar de que?

- De tu cita con Renji – Rukia alzo una ceja desconcertada.

- Y por que debería darte explicaciones sobre eso – Lo reto.

- Pues por que eres mi novia – Contesto él aceptando el reto.

Rukia tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa antes de continuar – Y que te hace pensar que soy tu novia – Lo cuestiono cruzando sus manos en su pecho.

- Yo te bese y tu me besaste. Te parece poco? – Eso la tomo desprevenida. Ichigo sonrió triunfador.

- Ese beso solo fue de agradecimiento.

"_Que tal eso Ichigo" _Pensó ella.

- Entonces tu besas a todos los que te traen conejos – La quiso provocar.

"_A ver como sales de esta"_

- Hmm no sabría decirte. Eres el primero que me trae uno – Contesto sonriendo.

"_No caeré tan fácil Kurosaki!"_

- Debería traer mas conejos entonces.

"_Ja aun no se acaba Rukia!"_

- Por mi no hay problema! Dejaría de pasar tiempo contigo para estar con ellos! – Exclamo fingiendo emoción.

Ichigo abrió la boca para decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada así que derrotado tuvo que volver a cerrarla.

"_Jaque Mate"_

Sonrió abiertamente para molestarlo aun mas – Digamos que eres mi "Amigo Cariñoso" - Propuso ella. Ichigo no se veía muy convencido.

- Al menos es mejor que solo amigo – Termino por aceptar...por ahora – Ahora si me vas a contar lo que sucedió en tu cita con Renji "Amiga Cariñosa"?

- Solo desayunamos juntos y me pidió disculpas por lo de ayer – explico como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

- Oye pero yo fui el agredido! Él tuvo que pedirme las disculpas a mí! – Protesto.

- No seas llorón! – Se burlo ella.

- No soy llorón! – Y así iniciaron una nueva discusión.

* * *

Soltó un largo suspiro después de haberse metido a la cama. Aun no podía creer todo lo que había dicho ese día. 

- Fue divertido – Tuvo que admitir en voz alta. Hace mucho que no tenia esa clase de peleas "infantiles". Antes solía hacerlas con Renji, cuando eran niños. Primordialmente discutían por saber quien era el mejor trepando árboles y por que se burlaban de sus dibujos. Bien sabia que ya no podían seguir haciéndolas pues no existía la misma confianza entre ellos como la había antes pero aun así no podía evitar añorarlas de vez en cuando.

El termino de su amistad con Renji y la muerte de su hermana fue un gran trauma para ella considerando la corta edad que tenía. Después el desprecio de hermano, la soledad y la culpa. Todo eso contribuyo a que ella aprendiera a esconder sus emociones. A que sus ojos, antes ventanas abiertas a su alma, se cubrieran con un manto de frialdad e inexpresividad, al igual que su corazón. Por que si nadie llegaba hasta el entonces ella no saldría herida nuevamente no?.

Su perfecto plan funciono por cinco años. Luego llegó Ichigo con su perseverancia, su coraje y con esa sonrisa arrogante. Se fue abriendo camino entre todas las barreras que había construido. Ella trato de luchar, luchó con todo lo que tenia, sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida se rindió. Y descubrió que se sentía bien...muy bien.

"_Amigos cariñosos? Cómo se me ocurrió eso?"_

Quizás no estaba mal dejarse llevar...

"_Ichigo me esta dando la oportunidad de ser feliz, de ser mujer..."_

Era cierto después del accidente, trabajo muy duro para impedir que otras personas pasaran por lo mismo que ella. A los 15 años decidió convertirse en policía y proteger a los necesitados. A esa edad en la que otra chica estaría pensando en la primera cita, en el primer beso, en el primer amor; ella buscaba aprender Kendo. Su hermano no quería saber nada de ella, así que le busco un tutor y se fue. Pero aun así seguía controlando cada paso que daba, buscaba que se convirtiera en toda una señorita de sociedad solo para quedar bien ante los medios. Eso significaba no kendo.

Su nuevo tutor resulto ser Yumichika. El estaba en su ultimo año y era el mejor de su salón, el perfecto candidato para el trabajo. Se volvieron amigos al poco tiempo de convivir, claro que ella mantenía su distancia. Conversaban cuando era necesario y lo que mas le gustaba acerca de él era que le daba su espacio, la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera sin importar si era malo o bueno, la dejaba cometer sus propios errores.

Cuando cumplió los 16 hubo un escándalo en su colegio. Aparentemente un chico fue expulsado sin motivo alguno. El colegio quería guardar la información del caso y olvidar lo sucedido, sin embargo los alumnos no paraban de hablar de eso por los pasillos. Comenzaron a correr toda clase de rumores, como que: "El chico expulsado mato a su padre en un ataque de ira" "No! No es cierto! Lo mato por que no le quería dar dinero para licor" "Que bueno que lo expulsaron! Si seguía aquí puede que nos matara" "Es un demonio" . Rukia nunca le daba importancia a esa clase de cosas pero aquella vez cierto rumor llamo su atención: "Madarame Ikkaku era un experto con la espada."

Se sorprendió al enterarse que Yumichika escondía al chico en su garaje. Era difícil entender como dos personas tan diferentes pudieran ser amigos. De cualquier forma ella fue en su búsqueda. Cuando lo tuvo frente a frente le pidió que le enseñara todo lo que sabia. El se negó diciendo que no le enseñaba nada a niñitas lloronas. Ella lo golpeo donde mas duele y el termino aceptando, a cambio de un salario, comida y un lugar para vivir. Mas tarde ella descubrió que su padre era un drogadicto y que lo golpeaba desde que era niño y que sí, en efecto Ikkaku mato a su padre pero él no tenia la intención de hacerlo, solo trataba de proteger a su madre. Fue por eso que lo expulsaron, el colegio lo considero un criminal y mal ejemplo para sus compañero a pesar que las autoridades lo dejaron libre.

Matsumoto fue la siguiente en aparecer. Era de noche y ellos regresaban después de un duro entrenamiento cuando vieron a dos hombres sacar a rastras a una mujer complemente borracha de un bar exigiéndole que pagara la cuenta. Al no obtener respuesta los hombre comenzaron a amenazarla e insultarla. La situación se puso peligrosa, Rukia decidió intervenir. Estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada, fue entonces que la mujer hablo. Ikkaku y ella se quedaron parados observando como la mujer persuadía a los guardias del local, como las palabras y frases salían de su boca con seguridad a pesar del alcohol. Ella se acerco a los hombres y les susurro algo que no alcanzaron a escuchar y ellos se marcharon.

Lugo del ocurrido ella mostraba una falsa sonrisa victoriosa, los veía con superioridad sin embargo cuando Ikkaku se ofreció llevarla a su casa ella se derrumbó, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Les contó que su prometido no era lo que aparentaba. Ichimaru Gin era un traficante de opio que había convertido su casa en una guarida para gente de mal vivir como él. Les dijo que todos los días tenia que encerrarse en su cuarto o salir para evitar aquellos bastardos que la miraban con lujuria y lo peor de todo era que Gin lo sabia y no hacia nada. Agradeció múltiples veces el haber estudiado psicología porque sus conocimientos la habían salvado de ser violada mas de una ves.

Al igual que Ikkaku, Rukia le ofreció un cuarto en su casa a cambio que le enseñara su arte de persuasión. Al cabo de unas semanas Matsumoto hizo una llamada anónima a la policía, les dijo todo lo que sabia por teléfono para poder encarcelar a Gin. Por fin pudo mostrar una sonrisa verdadera cuando veía por televisión el juicio contra Ichimaru.

A los 18 rukia pudo tomar posesión de la herencia que le dejo su hermana, había estado pensando en crear un tipo de banda para combatir el terrorismo, incluso se lo comento a los chicos. Ellos dijeron que se verían como una pandilla, rukia les dio la razón tras analizar su opinión. A los demás les agradaba la idea de convertirse en un tipo de héroes, también debido a sus experiencias pasadas. Yumichika fue el de la idea de crear un centro de policías, a Matsumoto se le ocurrió el nombre de "Soul Society", Ikkaku encontró el terreno en que construirían y rukia lo compró.

Los siguientes años se dedicaron a supervisar la construcción, cada uno daba ideas de cómo querían que fuera el edificio. Luego tuvieron que hacer los tramites con el estado para poner a funcionar el centro, fue muy duro para rukia pues los antecedentes de los "profesores" no eran muy buenos que digamos.

Conocieron a Isane y Nanao por que destacaron en el primer grupo de postulantes, sus habilidades eran impresionantes y encajaban muy bien en su equipo. Renji apareció luego, fue una sorpresa para rukia, ambos eran personas adultas así que no había caso en seguir guardando rencores. Fue ella quien le pidió que se uniera al grupo y con el empezaron a hacer sus primeros trabajos.

Al comienzo todos los gastos corrían por parte de rukia, la herencia que recibió era grande como para que ella viviera toda su vida cubierta de lujos sin embargo poco a poco el dinero se fue acabando. Todos acordaron a trabajar en sus tiempos libres y aportar una cantidad a Soul Society. Vendieron la casa en que vivían y con eso cada uno se busco un lugar propio.

El estado al ver su grandioso trabajo decidió apoyarlos. Desde entonces todo les ha ido bien.

"_Con tantas cosas ¿Cómo hubiera podido sumergirme en alguna clase de relación?"_

Lo mas cercano a una pareja fue Renji, pero eran niños en ese entonces. Ella solo lo veía como su mejor amigo y no tenia ninguna clase de pensamientos románticos hacia él.

Lo que significaba que Ichigo le había dado su primer beso...

Sintió como su mejillas se calentaban. Esa noche tomo una decisión que cambiaria su vida.

"_Ichigo me esta dando la oportunidad"_

- Y yo la voy aprovechar.

* * *

- Inoue-san no cree que es muy apresurado? 

- Apresurado? Por que? – Le pregunto confundida.

- Kurosaki se fue solo hace unos días, yo creo que le debería dar tiempo para que pase tiempo con su familia solo. – Le sugirió.

Inoue se quedo pensativa por unos minutos – Que te parece hasta el viernes? – Le volvió a preguntar.

- Me parece bien

- Ishida-kun te puedo pedir un favor? – El chico afirmo con la cabeza – Puedes averiguar la dirección de Kurosaki-kun para mi?

- Claro Inoue-san

"_Lo que sea por ti"_

* * *

La semana paso volando para Ichigo y Rukia. 

El lunes tuvieron que trabajar, lo que significaba mas papeleo para Ichigo. Por la tarde fueron de paseo al parque con sus hermanas y su padre, comieron helados y jugaron fútbol en el pasto.

El martes Ichigo decidió que ya estaba sano y se quito las vendas de su muñeca, para su mala suerte Renji se entero de esto y exigió que regresara al escuadrón de Ikkaku. Rukia no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar. Ichigo por su parte se tuvo de contener para no asfixiar a Renji con las vendas.

A Rukia le toco sufrir el miércoles pues Matsumoto, Isane e incluso Nanao la bombardearon de preguntas acerca de su relación con Ichigo, hasta le enviaban e-mails y mensajes por celular con preguntas! También fue un mal día porque no lograba encontrar los informes que le pidió a Nanao y los archivos en su computadora habian desaparecido como arte de magia. Toda la tarde se la paso con Chappy, Ikkaki retuvo a Ichigo para ponerlo al corriente de todas las clases que perdió.

El día jueves Ichigo la invito a salir, lo malo era que la chica llevo al orejón con ella alegando que el animal se sentía solo en casa. En un ataque de desesperación el pelinaranja le compro otro conejo para que acompañara a Chappy y no se sintiera solo. Valió la perdida de dinero pues tuvo a rukia para el solito. Pasearon por las calles tomados de la mano (prácticamente la tuvo que obligar) y en la noche le robo un beso.

Finalmente llego el día viernes y apenas entrando a Soul Society se entero que les tomarían una prueba para evaluar lo que habían aprendido hasta ahora.

Todos sus compañeros y los demás escuadrones se formaron en el patio como la primera vez. Al cabo de unos minutos rukia salió al estrado y tomo posesión del micrófono, estaba completamente sola.

- Como ya saben hoy les tomaremos una prueba de control – Comenzó por decir – Lo que haremos es lo siguiente: Yumichika, Ikkaku y Renji serán asaltantes – Todos la miraron confundidos – Déjenme explicarles esto va a ser una especie de teatro para evaluar su reacción en una situación de emergencia. Vamos a suponer que los mencionados son criminales que entraron a Soul Society y tomaron prisioneras a Nanao e Isane. Ustedes serán los policías a cargo, aquí deben aplicar todo lo que aprendieron hasta ahora. Todos los escuadrones van a participar a la ves. Alguna pregunta?

Una chica alzo la mano en una de las filas. Rukia le hizo una señal para que hablara.

- Cada escuadro esta especializado en un determinado terreno, eso no dará ventajas y desventajas a algunos de nosotros?

- Muy buena pregunta, pero no, todos tendrán las mismas oportunidades de actuar eso depende de ustedes. Matsumoto actuara de reportera así que los estudiantes de Yumichika tendrán su oportunidad, lo mismo va para el escuadrón de Renji, les damos la autorización de utilizar sus rifles y ubicarse en cualquier parte dentro de Soul Society. Creo que esta de mas decirles que deberán cargar sus armas con balas llenas de tinta, no queremos que nadie salga herido – Los chicos dijeron un leve "si" avergonzados, ya todos sabían el incidente que tuvieron la semana pasada.

- Ahora el equipo de Nanao por favor levanten la mano – Los alumnos hicieron lo que les fue pedido – Se emitirá una señal de alerta que deberán rastrear, ese será el lugar en que se encuentran sus profesores. Luego darán la información a todos sus compañeros por radio. Se les evaluara la rapidez con que rastrean la señal. Se les dará 10 minutos antes de que empiece la prueba, no pierdan su tiempo y den lo mejor de si.

Todos los chicos se reunieron en diferentes grupos para formular planes mientras que otros pusieron cronometro a sus relojes.

* * *

- Todavía no las encuentran!? – Pregunto Urahara furioso. Había tenido a Yoruichi entre sus manos y aun así se había escapado. Todo por la culpa del estúpido de Keigo! 

- Que sucede Urahara? Estas perdiendo tu autocontrol por una mujer – Se burlo un chico de cabello plateado.

- No estoy de humor para tus bromas Hitsugaya, además también debería estar molesto contigo, las dejaste escapar! – Le reclamo.

- No me eches la culpa a mi, fue Keigo el que no vio venir esa silla

- Cómo esta él? Aun no a salido de la enfermería? – El chico negó con la cabeza – Para la próxima me llevare a Chad.

* * *

Sonó la alarma. 

En la sala de control, las estudiantes de Nanao comenzaron a trabajar.

- Están en el hospital! – Informo una chica por la radio.

Rukia observaba sorprendida como todos salían corriendo a toda velocidad. Eso no era bueno, estaban compitiendo no trabajando en equipo.

"_Parece que va a suceder lo mismo de siempre"_

Todos se habían dado cuenta de la similitud de esta prueba con la ultima misión que enfrentó Soul Society. Tan solo tenían que hacer lo mismo que sus profesores hicieron y ganarían.

* * *

- Me pregunto si serán lo suficientemente tontos para hacer lo mismo que nosotros – Reflexionaba Renji dentro del hospital. Los demás también se preguntaban lo mismo. Todos estaban en la sala de espera. Nanao leía una revista con Isane mientras que Ikkaku y Yumichika tomaban café. Renji estaba apoyado en el mostrador con los brazos cruzados. 

Escucharon unos gritos afuera y luego las puertas del hospital se abrieron de par a par. Un chico de cabello rubio entro.

- Creo que eso responde tu pregunta Renji – dijo Yumichika.

- Vengo a ofrecerme como rehén... – No pudo terminar porque Renji le habia disparado. Ikkaku estaba molesto, ese era uno de sus estudiantes. Se acerco al chico que tenia una mancha de pintura azul en su pecho y comenzó a sacudirlo mientras le gritaba por su estupidez.

"_Parece que no soy el único con estudiantes estúpidos" _pensaba Renji viendo como Ikkaku amenazaba al chico con su espada.

Afuera Ichigo no estaba nada mejor.

"_Pero que se cree el otro para entrar así?" _

Su equipo había perdido un miembro. Observo a su alrededor. Matsumoto había llegado y les estaba haciendo preguntas muy sensualmente al escuadrón de Yumichika pero estos lo único que hacían era verle los senos a la chica. En otro lado estaban los estudiantes de Matsumoto que habían establecido comunicación telefónica con Yumichika. Era su imaginación o ellos se veían asustados? Y hace unos minutos vio al equipo de Renji en el techo de un edificio. Miro detrás de él, Rukia estaba observando todo lo que pasaba a unos metros de allí.

"_Maldición debo de hacer algo"_

Cuando escucho sobre la prueba pensó que era una perfecta oportunidad para impresionar a Rukia. Quería que la chica viera que él era mejor que Renji, que podía trabajar a su lado si es que le daba la oportunidad. Esta era su chance, era ahora o nunca.

Miro hacia el frente determinado, tenia que analizar bien la situación.

"_Piensa Ichigo piensa. Un momento! Ahora que recuerdo, Rukia y yo tuvimos una conversación sobre algo parecido"_

_- Y tu como supiste que podías entran sin que te dispararan? – Pregunto Ichigo. Ambos estaban en el parque conversando sobre las grandes hazañas de rukia mientras observaban el atardecer._

_- El delincuente era un principiante – Rukia respondió y antes que su acompañante le hiciera otra pregunta continuo – Era fácil distinguirlo. Solo tienes que fijarte bien en su forma de actuar. Generalmente están nerviosos, su voz es temblorosa y cambian de opinión varias veces. Lo único que tienes que hacer en un caso como ese, es seguirles la corriente, mostrar que estas de su lado y que le tienes miedo – Termino por explicar._

_- Y si son expertos?- Pregunto nuevamente con curiosidad el pelinaranja._

_- A esos si que dan trabajo – Hizo una pausa – A ellos tienes que buscarles un punto débil y tener siempre un plan de repuesto. Yo tengo varias formas de actuar pero eh querido desde hace mucho poner una plan en practica._

_- Cual plan?- Rukia se acerco a él y se lo contó al oído._

_- Es un secreto vale? – Dijo ella llevando un dedo en sus labios._

POOM

Todos observaron hacia el techo. Uno de los francotiradores había disparado.

Dentro del hospital Nanao observaba tranquila la mancha azul en su estomago.

- Eso significa que estoy muerta? – Les pregunto a sus amigos indiferente.

- Wow esa por casi te da a ti Yumichika – decía Ikkaku sonriendo.

Renji apretaba los puños.

- IMBECIL ACABAS DE HERIR A UN REHEN!! – Gritó este desde la ventana rota a su estudiante en el techo.

- Lo siento mucho Sensei! – Respondió el chico.

Ikkaku no aguanto mas y rompió en carcajadas.

- Matsumoto eso no es nada bonito! – Reclamaba Yumichika desde el teléfono.

La chica lo escucho – Tampoco es nada bonito que tu estés confundiendo a mis alumnos!

Ichigo comenzaba a entender, estaban compitiendo entre ellos!

"_Ese es su punto débil, están demasiado confiados y están compitiendo. Tan solo debo de crear una distracción"_

Se acerco al grupo de chicos que estaban al teléfono.

- Pídeles que nos dejen sacar al herido – Le dijo a la chica que estaba con la bocina, ella hizo lo que le pidieron.

- Dice que solo puede entrar el equipo medico – Le informo la chica después de sostener una platica con Yumichika.

- Acepta.

* * *

- El novio de Rukia tiene algo planeado – Comento Yumichika. 

- Que no es su novio! – Gripo exasperado Renji.

- Bueno pero tiene algo en mente, quiere que le permitamos sacar a Nanao.

- Que bueno por que ya me estaba aburriendo aquí – Se quejo la susodicha.

- Que le has dicho? – Pregunto Ikkaku.

- Solo puede entrar el equipo médico – Respondió.

- Esta bien, que entren pero no van a salir.

- Oye! Claro que van a salir! – Intervino Isane.

- Tu equipo no a tenido ninguna perdida hasta ahora, ya le toco su turno – Dijo Ikkaku.

- Yo no tengo la culpa que sus alumnos sean estúpidos!

- Oye no son estúpidos! Tienen valor! – Le dijo con orgullo – Los de Renji son estúpidos! Mira que disparar al rehén.

- HEY! Le hubiera dado a Yumichika solo que el se movió! – Entro en la pelea Renji.

- Jajaja Miren a los estudiantes de Yumichika! – Se comenzó a reír Isane.

Miraron por la ventana y comenzaron a reír también. Yumichika estaba que echaba humo.

- Eso no es justo Matsumoto esta coqueteando con ellos! – Se quejaba él.

- Tu tampoco eres un santo. Yo te escuche amenazando a su alumna por teléfono – Comentó Nanao limpiando sus lentes.

Fuera del lugar los chicos escuchaban sus gritos.

"_Tal parece que no necesito crear una distracción, ellos lo hicieron por mi!"_

- Como va esa información? – Pregunto Ichigo por radio.

- Si existe un conducto de aire que llega donde estas ellos Ichigo – Respondió un chico.

- Perfecto! Kira! Ven aquí! – Le grito a un chico de cabello rubio.

- Que sucede?

- Te tengo una misión.

* * *

Rukia había estado observando todo con calma. Cuando empezó todo tuvo que contenerse para no reír, era todo tan gracioso! Supuestamente todo esto era real, se alegro de que solo fuera una simulación porque si no fuera a si todos estarían muertos. 

La mayoría de su atención la tenia Ichigo, estaba esperando que hiciera algo sorprendente, fuera de lo común sin embargo pasaba el tiempo y comenzaba a darse cuenta que le tenia mucha fe.

Luego escucho los gritos de sus compañeros, como peleaban entre ellos y se hizo una nota mental de patearles el trasero cuando todo terminara. Fue entonces que vio la mirada de determinación de Ichigo, era tonto decirlo pero parecía como si fuera otro, se veía mas confiado. Comenzó a darle ordenes a todo el mundo y por primera vez desde que comenzaron los vio trabajar como un equipo. Todo le parecía familiar de alguna forma. Observo como una grupo se separaba y se dirigía a la parte trasera del hospital.

"_Esta usando mi plan" _

Sonrió. Ichigo era un líder natural. Eso le gustaba.

* * *

- Diles que los médicos van a entrar y que no intenten nada sino los francotiradores dispararan – Ichigo se encontraba nuevamente dándole instrucciones a la chica del teléfono. 

- Dicen que nosotros tampoco intentemos nada.

El chico afirmo con la cabeza y luego saco el radio – Kira ya están en posición? – se escucho un "afirmativo" al otro lado.

- Grupo de Isane vayan a la puerta pero _no _entren ok? – Las chicas soltaron un leve "si".

- Dicen que los francotiradores nos dispararan – Les dijo Yumichika antes de reírse.

- Para mi que quieren terminar de matarte Nanao! – Dijo también riéndose Ikkaku. A Renji no le hacia nada de gracia.

- Ya vamos a la puerta! – Grito enojado Renji.

Se colocaron en frente de la entrada principal preparados para atacar al equipo medico y tomarlos como rehenes también.

Estaban confiados y muy concentrados en la entrada principal. Justo en ese momento el ruido de una tapa cayéndose los asusto. Cuando giraron se encontraron con Kira y 3 chicos mas apuntándoles.

- Bajen sus armas quedan todos detenidos – Dijo Triunfante el chico rubio.

- Ese es mi equipo! – Celebraba también ikkaku.

* * *

Al salir sus profesores con las manos en alto, desarmados y con las caras de derrota, todos gritaron llenos de alegría. 

Habían vencido a sus profesores eso era todo un acontecimiento.

Ichigo también invadido por la alegría se dirigió corriendo a rukia y la cargo

- Triunfamos! - decía mientras daba giros.

Allí delante de todos la besó...

* * *

- Tengo que felicitarlos chicos por su increíble desempeño hoy. Ustedes son los primeros en derrotar a sus maestros teniendo tan poco tiempo en el centro, su futuro es muy prometedor – Se escucharon aplausos al terminar el discurso. 

Rukia comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, necesitaba un poco de aire. Estaba alegre por Ichigo, había hecho un excelente trabajo y gracias a él sabia que su plan era todo un éxito. Aun estaba avergonzada por su acto de cariño. Nunca en su vida había pasado por una situación como esa. Debia juntar valor para enfrentar las preguntas de su equipo al entrar. Alzo su vista al cielo, ya se hacia de noche.

* * *

Que tonta era, había preguntado la dirección pero no conocía el lugar. Sonrió y se dio un suave golpe en la cabeza. 

"_Quizás le puedo preguntar a alguien"_

Llego hasta un gran edificio "Soul Society" decía el letrero. Vio salir a una chica con un uniforme azul. Era bajita, cabello azabache, piel blanca y ojos azules.

"_Le preguntare a ella"_

- Disculpe señorita me puede decir donde queda este lugar?- Pregunto Inoue entregandole un pequeño papel.

- ah? Claro - Dijo leyendo la direccion - Que coincidencia yo vivo en esa calle – Le respondió Rukia.

RING RING RING

- Disculpame un momento si? - Le dijo a inoue. - Aló? que pasa Nanao?

- Acabo de recibir una alerta de Rugonkai. Aizen ataco la prision, Ichimaru Gin y Grimmjow jaggerjack han escapado.

- Imposible...

* * *

**Y ahora que se me ocurrira para el proximo capitulo? XD Que saldra de mi cabeza...**

**Haber si hacen una oracion por mi. Si la computadora se malogra les avisare cuando será mi funeral quedan todas cordialemente invitadas XD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Lalala****lala u.uU no me miren así, jejeje. Bajen sus armas! Sorry sorry se que me demore pido las mas sinceras disculpas.**

**Como dicen: No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda. Pero en mi caso seria: no andaba muerta, pero ya falta poco. XD**

**Me confié mucho al pensar que una vez en la universidad tendría más tiempo para escribir. Que tonta no? La profesora nos esta torturando! Trabajos por aquí, tareas por allá, pruebas, exposiciones, informes, aaaaaahhh. Suicidio! Nah aun quiero saber que pasa con Rukia-chan, por que se demoran tanto en mostrarla? T.T**

**Fuera de bromas, estos primeros meses de clases me han servido para acostumbrarme al método de estudio. Bueno ya veremos como me va. **

**No se preocupen van a recibir una recompensa mmm estamos lunes no? Bueno entonces el prox cap. Lo tienen para el día miércoles .**

**Vamos con los reviews:**

**ALenis: se como se siente, yo también pase por lo mismo hace solo unas semanas. A veces te entran unas ganas de agarrar el monitor y golpearlo con una silla, no dudo que se sienta bien descargar la ira pero después se siente aun peor que el principio. Así que no te lo recomiendo! XD **

**Yuzuki Lisianthus: esa Inoue es una metiche lo se! Sin embargo este es el primer paso para empezar su pesadilla, vas a lamentar haber nacido! Arriba el ichiruki! **

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki: en serio cualquier personaje? Dame tu correo y te doy mi lista XD vas a tener mucho trabajo! Pero por ahora quiero a Ichigo y a Rukia, los voy a encerrar en un cuarto oscuro y no los voy a dejar salir hasta que hagan un mini Ichigo o mini Rukia muajajaja. Y tambien les voy a poner una camara! Jajaja.**

**Rukia Kuchiki-chan: jajaja aun sigo vivita y coleando! Si supongo que a todos nos pasa una ves. Bueno no se si habrá, ya veré si la historia se presta para poner una pareja mas, yo creo que si. A pesar que odio a Inoue con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, se puede quedar con ishida. Te lo dejo XD gracias por tu preocupación y por tu review.**

**ClaudiaBonanato: Ichigo matando a Inoue? Mmm que interesante…XD que lindo de tu parte querer arreglar mi computador, si tan solo no viviéramos tan lejos una de la otra. Hay una fan! No lo puedo creer! Que emoción! Gracias, gracias pero aun no se, quiza mas adelante considere la posibilidad de escribir profesionalmente, eso el tiempo lo dira. Por ahora voy a disfrutar escribiendo para ustedes y dando lo mejor de mi en cada capitulo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Tania14: Ahh como quisiera recibir un beso de Ichigo… me desmayo! XD No, no debo pensar en eso. Solo Rukia tiene ese privilegio. Nuestra mision es matar a Inoue antes de que llegue a destruir la felicidad de esos dos. Me ayudaras?**

**0o-Lady Scorpio-o0: XD que hay patusai! Se estaba extrañando por aquí. Ya me estaba preguntando si te habían ido a robar por estar poniendo tu dirección en tu nick XD Pero no creo que nadie pueda contigo. Por si acaso, me dejas tu harem en tu testamento si? No seas malita. Tanta buena carne no se puede desperdiciar XD.**

**Lorelai-K: jajaja me encanto la forma suave con que te referiste a Inoue jajaja. No te preocupes ella va a sufrir. Ya lo veras.**

**Kaoru240: Bueno entonces ya somos amigas tituladas. Solo falta que me des tu correo para hablar mas seguido no? Ah lo del beso. Ichigo es encantador no crees? Por eso lo quiero tanto… besos y abrazos para ti también .**

* * *

**Bad Times**

**(Malos Tiempos)**

- Imposible… - murmuro Rukia – ya les dijiste a los demás? A Matsumoto?

- Tú eres la primera en enterarse – contesto Nanao.

- Bien, alista los patrulleros. Yo me encargo de lo demás – Dijo antes de colgar – lo siento mucho, me hubiera gustado acompañarte al lugar pero desafortunadamente surgió un problema – Le dijo a su acompañante.

- Ah no se preocupe señorita….eh

- Rukia…Kuchiki Rukia para servirte – Se presento levantando su mano en señal de saludo.

- Orihime Inoue, un placer – Respondió estrechando su mano.

- El camino es muy fácil. Tan solo sigue caminando de frente y en la quinta cuadra dobla a la izquierda, toda esa calle es Sereitei – Le explico amablemente rukia, haciendo señas con sus brazos para que la otra chica comprendiera mejor.

- Muchas gracias Kuchiki-san – Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Rukia no perdió más tiempo y entro a Soul Society, era hora de enfrentar el pasado…

Dentro todos seguían festejando, hacían bromas de cómo se comportaron sus compañeros a la hora de actuar o elogiaban a otros por su gran desempeño. Todo eso fue interrumpido por Rukia.

- Muevan sus traseros, tenemos una emergencia – Anuncio ella con esa voz y mirada fría que surgían cada ves que era el momento de trabajar.

- Que sucede? – Se atrevió a preguntar Ikkaku.

- Han atacado Rukongai – Respondió ella posando su vista sobre Matsumoto, esperando su reacción. La chica simplemente se había quedado paralizada en su lugar; nadie paso desapercibido este hecho. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Los patrulleros están listos para salir, solo faltan ustedes – Había estado observando la escena desde lejos esperando el momento oportuno para hablar.

- Vamos – Dijo Renji tomando del brazo a Matsumoto empezando a alejarse siendo seguido por sus compañeros.

- Todos los demás pueden retirarse, mañana también tienen clases así que descansen bien esta noche; nosotros nos encargaremos de todo – Les informo Rukia que aun no se había movido.

- Yo voy contigo – Ichigo hablo por primera ves desde la llegada de Rukia.

- He dicho que pueden retirarse – Repitió fríamente.

- Pero…

- El que hayas pasado tu primera prueba Kurosaki, no significa que estés preparado para enfrentar un verdadero caso policial – Lo Interrumpió antes que pudiera poner una excusa - y eso va todos ustedes. No se confíen por haber tenido éxito una ves, eso fue solo una simulación – Finalizo para luego seguir a su equipo que la esperaban a unos cuantos pasos delante de ella.

Ichigo no supo que decir, estaba muy confundido. El sabía muy bien que rukia se entregaba de lleno a su trabajo y que una de sus cualidades era saber controlar sus emociones en situaciones de riesgo, sabía que sus ojos se cubrían con una cortina de hielo pero nunca la había visto _así._ Había algo mas en sus ojos, un sentimiento que conocía muy bien…Odio.

- Hay dos prisioneros que están envueltos en el pasado de Rukia y Matsumoto – Le explico Nanao, se encontraba a su lado. Ella tampoco podía seguirlos, los ayudaba mas dándoles indicaciones por radio.

Ichigo abrió la boca para preguntar a que se refería, pero la mirada de Nanao le decía que se ella no obtendría las respuestas.

* * *

_Habían venido por ellas. Buscaban venganza en el nombre de su maestro._

_- Rápido, escóndete. Por nada del mundo salgas me entiendes? – Le dijo con determinación, sosteniéndola por los hombros. Ella sabía que su hermana también tenía miedo. _

_Las puertas de la entrada comenzaron a sonar. Alguien estaba tratando de entrar. _

_- Corre! _

_Presa del miedo subió con destreza las escaleras. Puertas a lo largo del corredor; quizás, si no estuviera en esa situación, se tomaría la molestia de elegir por la que mas le llamara la atención. Sin embargo en esos momentos entro por la que estaba mas cerca._

_Una ves en el cuarto dirigió su vista a ambos lados de la habitación. Era el cuarto de huéspedes, eso no importaba ahora. Miro hacia el frente._

_El closet._

_Acomodo su cuerpo para entrar en el rincón del oscuro escondite. Rogaba a Dios que desde esa posición no la llegaran a ver._

_Abajo se escucho un grito acompañado del ruido de cosas al caer. Luego pasos apresurados._

_De un golpe la puerta se abrió. _

_La pequeña niña se tapo la boca con la mano para apaciguar sus sollozos._

_Su hermana…_

_Hombre alto de pelo azul la sujetaba del cabello y la tiro a la cama con fuerza._

_- Que haces allá arriba Grimmjow, mátala de una ves. Esas fueron las órdenes – Grito un hombre desde el primer piso._

_- Solo será un puto momento Ulquiorra! – Contesto él - Voy a disfrutar un poco antes de enviarla al infierno – susurro para si mismo. _

_Observaba impotente como el hombre se colocaba encima de su hermana aprisionándola entre sus brazos mientras que ella trataba inútilmente de luchar. Observo de principio a fin como ese hombre llamado Grimmjow manchaba con sus sucias manos al ser que mas quería en el mundo._

_No debía mirar, lo sabia, pero no podía alejar sus ojos de la cama. Grabo en su cabeza todo lo que sucedió, hasta el más mínimo detalle. El como su hermana lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que aquel hombre se movía sobre ella, el como__ la golpeaba cuando ella trataba de resistirse, el como sin ningún remordimiento enterró su espada en su garganta después de haberle dicho que era patética. Pero sobre todo nunca olvidaría la maldita sonrisa que esbozo al mirar el closet donde ella se encontraba. _

_Supo en ese entonces que esa imagen nunca la dejaría vivir tranquila. _

"_El supo desde el comienzo que estaba oculta allí"_

- Llegamos Rukia – Anuncio Renji deteniendo el auto.

"_Y aun así…"_

- Aa – Fue lo único que dijo ella. Se giro para ver a Matsumoto que estaba sentada en los asientos traseros.

La chica de extraño cabello naranja mirada a la nada, meditaba profundamente.

"_Esta recordando, tal como lo hice yo hace unos minutos"_

- Matsumoto – Le susurro amablemente. Su compañera alzo la vista. No le sorprendió que fuera la misma mirada que le dedico cuando se encontraron por primera vez en las afueras de aquel bar. Sin embargo ya no era la misma de antes; se había convertido en una mujer fuerte, con decisiones propias, que sabia valerse por si misma y que podía enfrentar el pasado. Todo esto se lo expreso a través de sus bellos ojos índigo.

Matsumoto sonrió. Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Cadáveres de policías yacían en la entrada de la prisión. Era una vista espeluznante. Estaba acostumbrando a ver sangre pero ver tanta junta le causaba nauseas. Agradeció mentalmente que rugonkai estuviera alejada de la ciudad de lo contrario la matanza seria aun peor y los rehenes serian incontables. 

Se alistaron para entrar. Tenían sus armas en mano y katanas en la cintura; todo lo demás era cuestión de valor.

- Es hora de…

BOOM!

Rukia no pudo dar la orden pues una bomba de gas fue arrojada justo delante de ellos haciéndolos soltar las armas para cubrirse la nariz y los ojos con las manos. Esto no era nada bueno.

- Manténganse alerta! – Grito Ikkaku.

- Las emboscadas no son bonitas! – Decía su compañero.

- Ya cállate Yumichika – Gritó también Renji – Tenemos que salir de este humo o seremos hombres muertos.

- Hey no digas hombres en general, Rukia-chan y Matsumoto también están con nosotros – Le reprocho Yumichika.

- Argh si sigues diciendo estupideces voy a arrojarte a una celda llena de ratas! – Lo amenazo Ikkaku. Aunque sabia que su amigo solo trataba de calmar la tensión que sentían.

- Ay no! Las ratas son espantosas.

Ya todos habían salido de aquella concentración de gas pero sus ojos les ardían. Tendrían que luchar a ciegas hasta que el efecto pasara.

- Oi Rukia te encuentras bien? – Pregunto a la nada renji – Rukia? Rukia! Contesta maldita sea! Matsumoto tu estabas con Rukia! – No hubo respuesta.

- Matsumoto! – Grito exasperado Ikkaku – Por que justamente ellas dos se tenían que separar?!

- No de distraigan chicos, están delante de ustedes! – Les grito Nanao por la pequeña radio que llevaban en el oído – Acabo de activar su cámara. De ahora en adelante yo los guiare.

- Yo no necesito ayuda, yo solo me los voy a cargar a todos – Respondió Ikkaku.

- Maldito psicópata – Se escucho decir a Nanao.

- Dime donde esta Rukia! No salio con nosotros, Localízala!

- En eso estoy Renji.

* * *

En la sala de comunicaciones Nanao se movía de un lado para el otro, digitando números por aquí, ingresando información en grandes computadoras por allá. Ichigo no entendía nada de eso; el solo logro comprender que Rukia estaba en peligro y que aun si ella le había prohibido ir con ellos, el iría igualmente. 

- Ichigo! – Grito nanao al ver salir corriendo al pelinaranja de la sala – Porqué habrá salido así de repente? – Murmuro desconcertada. Luego dirigió su vista a la gran pantalla que indicaba la localización de cada uno de sus amigos. Entendió el porque.

Los puntos: rojo, amarillo y azul; representaban a: Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika. Estos puntos de colores estaban siendo rodeados por unos 20 puntos negros que representaban a los prisioneros. Esa información ya la sabia, confiaba en que sus amigos saldrían de esa. Lo que más le preocupaba era el punto negro de mayor tamaño que se acercaba cautelosamente al punto blanco que representaba a Rukia. Y por si fuera poco a Matsumoto le estaba sucediendo lo mismo.

Les tenía que prevenir del peligro. Así que estableció comunicación con la radio de Rukia y comenzó a hablar por su micrófono.

- Rukia ten cuidado Grimmjow esta cerca! – Dijo esperando una respuesta.

- Oi Rukia responde! Rukia!

* * *

Había estado corriendo detrás de aquella sombra por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Adrenalina corría por su cuerpo haciéndola apresurar el paso. Aun en medio del humo pudo distinguir ese cabello azul que jamás en su vida olvidaría. 

Después de haber perdido a su hermana, toda su alma buscaba solo una cosa: venganza. Sin embargo cuando estuvo lista para ir en busca de su verdugo, se entero que este hombre, Grimmjow, había sido capturado y puesto en prisión 3 años después de haber cometido ese crimen, cuando ella aun se encontraba entrenando con Ikkaku. Esto la lleno de rabia, de enojo. Su vida ya no tenia sentido; quiso tirar todo a la basura. Gracias a Dios sus amigos la ayudaron a entrar en razón y con su apoyo logro darse un nuevo motivo para seguir viviendo: salvar vidas. Las sonrisas de la gente fueron llenando poco a poco ese vacío dejado por sus ansias de venganza, no se dejo consumir por la oscuridad de su corazón pero tampoco dejo que la luz entrara en este.

Estaba en el bosque que rodeaba la prisión. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad que se le había presentado. Era de noche ya y las sombras de los árboles se había mezclado con la Grimmjow haciéndole perder su rastro.

Se detuvo lentamente para recuperar el aliento, miro a ambos lados sin soltar su espada. Era su única arma en estos momentos y sin ella estaría perdida.

"_Donde pudo haber ido"_

Recordó a sus amigos y se reprocho mentalmente por haber sido tan egoísta y dejarlos abandonados a su suerte. Se supone que eran un equipo. Soltó un suspiro y dio la vuelta para retirarse.

CRACK

El ruido de una rama rompiéndose tras de ella la sobresalto. Luego sintió un par de brazos aprisionándola desde atrás.

- Quien casa a quien Rukia? – Pregunto una voz muy cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca.

- Rukia, ten cuidado Grimmjow esta cerca! – Se escucho gritar a Nanao. Grimmjow alzó una ceja con diversión. Con una mano saco el pequeño micrófono conectado a la radio del oído de Rukia sin soltar su agarre en su pequeño cuerpo.

- Oi Rukia responde! Rukia! – Seguía insistiendo.

- Muy tarde – Contesto él.

* * *

- Que hiciste que! – Se escucho gritar a Urahara. 

- No veo que haya algo de malo – Le contesto Ishida acomodándose los lentes.

Su jefe perdió la paciencia y tomo del cuello de la camisa – No te hagas el listo, sabes muy bien que Ichigo esta cumpliendo una misión ahora mismo y tu debías mantener alejada a Inoue de aquí! – Volvió a gritar.

- Cuando entre a esta organización fue porque la considere justa a pesar que cometía asesinatos. Se lo merecían. Me decía a mi mismo pero – Tomo con fuerza las manos que apresaban su camisa y se soltó, para luego tomar él a Urahara por el cuello de su finísima chaqueta. El hombre a penas tocaba el piso – Dime como puede una mujer tan amable como Orihime merecer lo que estas haciendo! Dime! – Le grito mientras lo sacudía en su agarre.

Urahara estaba completamente callado. Esto enojo al chico, causando que lo soltara, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que el hombre perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, justo delante de él, a sus pies.

- No quiero seguir formando parte de esta mierda…Renuncio – Anuncio para sorpresa de su acompañante y se retiro con mucho orgullo.

"_El fin justifica los medios verdad?"_

* * *

- Matsumoto, se esta acercando a ti! – Le advirtió Nanao. Esperaba poder avisarle con anticipación y no como sucedió con su capitana. 

"_Confío en ti Rukia"_

- No puedo ver nada – Contestaron.

- Gracias a Dios que estas bien. Pero tienes que ir donde están Renji y los demás, no te preocupes yo te guiare.

- A donde tengo que ir

- Camina de frente, como unos 20 pasos y gira a la derecha – Le indico mientras observaba el mapa en su computadora.

* * *

"_18, 19, 20 ahora doblar a la derecha" _

Matsumoto caminaba a ciegas. A pesar de todos estos años no sabía si tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentar a Gin, al menos no sola. Debía llegar donde sus amigos lo antes posible.

Continúo caminando, sobándose los ojos para eliminar el ardor que le produjo la bomba de gas.

PUM

No pudo continuar. Había chocado contra algo o contra alguien.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos verdad Rangiku-chan?

* * *

- Maldición! Vayan a ayudar a Matsumoto, Ichimaru la tiene! 

Ikkaku yacía parado en medio del patio, alrededor de el había un gran numero de hombres tirados en el suelo – Las mujeres lo único que hacen es meterse en problemas!

A unos cuantos metros de el, Renji golpeaba a un prisionero con el mango de su espada en el estomago – Y Rukia? – Pregunto – Donde esta?

- Ella estará bien…espero – Respondió Nanao.

- Como que esper…! – Intento quejarse.

- Rukia-chan es una chica fuerte, estará bien. Ahora debemos ir a ayudar Matsumoto – Lo interrumpió Yumichika.

Ya todos habían recuperado la visión, solo faltaba juntar al equipo, entonces serian imparables.

- Tomemos nuestras armas y vayámonos – Sugirió en su nuevo tono de voz, uno que solo utilizaba en situaciones serias. Comenzó a caminar en dirección de sus armas que estaban en el piso cuando.

BAN!

- Yumichika!

* * *

Suspiro después de ver su reloj por sétima vez. Había llegado hace media hora, Kuchiki-san la había guiado bien, siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y en menos de 5 minutos había encontrado la casa de Kurosaki-kun. Quizá había llegado rápido por que no podía aguantar las ganas de ver a su novio. Se sonrojo ante su pensamiento. 

"_A pesar de haber estado 3 meses juntos, aun __no tengo el coraje de llamarlo por su nombre o de mencionar que somos novios en publico"_

Eso era cierto. Ella conocía bien a Ichigo, después de todo habían sido amigos antes de ser pareja y tenia miedo que por no respetar su privacidad el se fuera a molestar. Su relación permanecía casi en secreto, solo la conocían sus amigos cercanos y sus citas eran discretas. No mostraban gestos cariñosos, no abrazos, no besos, no caricias. Bueno solo cuando estaban solos. A ella no le importaba, su relación se parecía a una de esas películas de agentes secretos!

"_kurosaki-kun siempre ha sido una persona seria que le cuesta mostrar sus emociones, solo necesito darle un poco mas de tiempo para que me abra completamente su corazón"_

Sonrió y comenzó a soñar sobre ese día. Irían por el parque tomados de la mano, comerían helados y hasta se besarían en publico!

Volvió a suspirar

Lo malo era que Ichigo no se encontraba en casa. Toco por mas de 10 minutos y como nadie salía decidió esperar hasta que volviera, allí sentada en la acera.

"_donde podrá estar?"_

Se preguntaba observando el oscuro cielo. Sin querer poso su vista al final de la calle, justo cuando una persona pasaba corriendo.

"_No lo puedo creer, pero si es…"_

- Tatsuki-chan!

* * *

Yumichika cayó de rodillas. 

Sangraba del costado.

- Isane! – Grito con desesperación Nanao por radio.

Estaban armados. Eran unos cuantos pero estaban armados, seguro habían recogidos las armas de los policías que cuidaban la prisión.

Renji se acerco a auxiliar a su compañero. Paso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y le indico que se recargara su peso en el. Ikkaku tomo las armas del suelo y comenzó a contraatacar mientras Renji ponía a salvo a Yumichika. Ambos se colocaron cetras de una pared para cubrirlos de los disparos.

- Donde esta Isane? – Pregunto un impaciente Renji. Yumichika se estaba desangrando.

- Esta en camino – Le respondió Nanao.

Miro a su izquierda, Ikkaku estaba detrás de una columna de concreto que lo protegía de los disparos cada vez que atacaba. Moría por ayudarlo.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados. La ayuda había llegado.

- Renji trae a Yumichika hacia mi, yo me encargare de lo demás! – Le grito desde la entrada.

- Ya era hora mujer

- No pierdas mas tiempo!

Volvió a mirar a Ikkaku y le movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"_Ya sabes lo que debes hacer"_

"_A la cuenta de tres"_

Le devolvió la señal.

- Tres!

Ikkaku salio de su escondite y comenzó a correr en zigzag, llamando la atención de sus enemigos. Eran 4 armados, el conto.

Mientras tanto Renji hacia uso de su fuerza y casi levantando a yumichika salio también de su escondite donde lo esperaba Isane. Tenia que hacerlo rápido antes que alguna bala le diera a su amigo que se encontraba expuesto al peligro.

Una bala le rozo el brazo pero logro darle a uno de sus atacantes. Debía esconderse antes que sufriera lesiones peores, eso solo atrasaría su misión y aun tenían que encontrar a las chicas.

* * *

- Sabes? Te pareces tanto a tu hermana. Pero al contrario de ella tu estas llena de energía. Hisana fue muy buena en la cama a pesar de su resistencia yo diría que le gusto. Me pregunto como serás tú – Le dijo sensualmente en el oído. 

Era cierto que al saber que Grimmjow estaba detrás de ella el miedo se apodero de ella, pero luego de haber escuchado lo que dijo de su hermana, ese miedo se convirtió en rabia y odio. Como se atrevía el bastardo? Había abierto una herida que tardo mucho en cicatrizar y lo haría pagar por eso…

* * *

**La acción empieza en el prox capitulo y voy a poner una bonita escena de Ichigo y Rukia, espero que no se me vaya la mano y la termine haciendo lemmon jajajaja. **

**Envíenme reviews y pondré mas ichiruki! **

**Hasta el miércoles!**

**Besitos y abrazos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Hola de nuevo chicas! XD que sin verguenza soy no? venir a aprecerme asi despues de no haber cumplido mi promesa T.T lo siento mucho T.T pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por traerles un capitulo de calidad. Hay accion, romance, drama y uy se puso interesante. Eso lo diran ustedes. Yo ya estoy pagando, tengo un dolor estomacal de los mil demonios ouch. No se como encontre fuerzas para sentarme y actualizar pero segun yo, este dolor se me pasara cuando suba el capitulo, espero que asi sea, ouch!.**

**Lorelai-K: Pero va a ver más lío, tu solo espera y veras jejeje. Tatsuki juega un papel muy importante aquí jojojo.**

**Kaoru240: Como te dije por msn aquí esta el capitulo solo que mas tarde jejeje. No es mi culpa! Hubo apagón voy a considerar seriamente en buscar a un chaman y hacerme una limpia, al parecer los anillos de la buena suerte no funcionan , por favor no me tortures ya suficiente con el porrazo que me diste XD. Si pobre Rukia por eso le debemos de dar mucho amor! Otro brindis? **

**Sato Miki: Hay muchas gracias desgraciadamente logre contenerme, creo que la relación de los chicos necesita de más desarrollo para llegar a un lemmon pero más adelante no te preocupes. Sorry por poner el cap. Hoy y no el miércoles, en verdad lo siento. corre a esconderse en debajo de la cama**

**Tania14: jajaja no importa así tendré mas amigas con quien conversar en el msn! Me eh creado un nuevo correo solo para mis amigos y amigas de la y esta vacío así que apúntense! Aleluya me digo a mi misma también XD claro deberíamos hacer una organización anti inoue, hay como la odio!**

**Kakiyu-chan: en serio? Yo pensaba que me iban a criticar por mi falta de imaginación mejor no les doy ideas XD Rukia al poner, vamos chica tu puedes!**

**Yusuki Lisianthus: Grimmjow es un maldito hijo de… censurado XD calro que se quede sentada y que vengan los pajaritos y que hagan sus desechos en cima de ella XD que mala soy.**

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki: No cámaras? Hay mataste la diversión, no importa lo importante es que los tendré para mi solita! **

**ALenis: Rukia le va a dar golpes, eso dale por hecho! pero ese solo es el comienzo de los problemas que están por venir, aun tengo bastantes ideas!**

**MissLain: Gracias por leer, me encanta tener nuevos lectores, espero verte de nuevo por aquí. En cuanto a Renji mmm ya veré que hago con el. **

**Maldicion si los personajes de bleach me pertenecieran ya hubiera hecho aparecer a Rukia en el manga!**

* * *

**Outcomes**

**(Desenlaces)**

- Mal nacido – Lo insultó y luego tomo con su mano libre la vaina de su espada y lo golpeo en el estomago con ella desde su posición – Ya no soy la niña que viste cuando mataste a mi hermana.

Giro mirándolo con desprecio. El se sostenía el lugar afectado con ambas manos. Lo tomo del cabello, alzándolo a su altura. Frunció el ceño y lo golpeo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Desenvaino su espada y a pasos lentos se dirigió a el. La venganza era dulce. Lo mataría lentamente, lo haría sufrir y rogar por misericordia.

"_Primero será el brazo derecho, el cual utilizo para clavarle la espada a Hisana"_

Continúo acercándose, apretando fuertemente su espada.

En la tierra Grimmjow esperaba pacientemente. La pequeña policía se había confiado demasiado. Estaba cerca, podía escuchar su respiración agitada.

"_Ahora!"_

Cogió un poco de tierra y se la aventó en los ojos. Las manos de la chica automáticamente se dirigieron a su rostro tratando de limpiarse. Su oponente no le dio chance y le pateo los tobillos haciéndole perder el balance para después caer de espaldas.

Grimmjow se levanto rápidamente, antes que Rukia se recuperara. La tomo por el cabello de la misma forma que ella había hecho con el. La haría pagar por haberlo humillado. Luego la tumbo con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. El cuerpo de la chica no quedo afectado pues su cabeza había recibido el impacto de lleno.

- Que me decías sobre no ser la misma de antes? – Le pregunto con diversión aprisionando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo y el áspero tronco.

Rukia no contesto, estaba perdida en un mundo cubierto de tinieblas. Todo le daba vueltas…

* * *

Apenas se fue Isane llevándose a Yumichika, Renji entro en acción. Cogió sus dos pistolas situadas a ambos lados de su cintura y salio corriendo hacia fuera. Ikkaku los estaba distrayendo así que se le hizo fácil colocarse en posición y disparar. Era como jugar en el play station. 

1, 2, 3 iban cayendo sus enemigos. Renji continuaba disparando hasta que el último cayó vencido.

* * *

- Vaya! Tanto sucedió en tu vida? Sinceramente nunca pensé que terminarías siendo novia de Ichigo. El no es suficientemente bueno para ti. 

- No, nada de eso. Kurosaki-kun ha sufrido mucho. Además el a cambiado durante todo este tiempo, ya no es el mismo de antes – Dijo Inoue a su amiga.

Ambas se encontraban en el apartamento de Tatsuki tomando té y poniéndose al día sobre la vida de la otra. Había tanto que contar.

- Y que hacías allí sola? – Le pregunto con curiosidad.

- Bueno es que vine a visitarlo pero al parecer no encontraba en casa – Le contesto algo desilusionada.

- Que Ichigo esta viviendo aquí en Karakura? – Pregunto con asombro.

- Solo vino a visitar a su familia. Creo que deberías ir a verlo, que tal si…

- Oye y donde te vas a quedar mientras estas aquí? – La interrumpio antes de que continuara, no tenia ganas de hablar sobre eso. Esperaba que Orihime entendiera. - !! No me digas que tu e Ichigo ya…

Inoue se sonrojo furiosamente – No!! Claro que no. Kurosaki-kun me respeta.

- Bueno en ese caso porque no te quedas aquí conmigo? Tengo bastante espacio para las dos – Sonrió.

- Y que me cuentas de ti Tatsuki-chan. Desde que te fuiste de Tokio al terminar la secundaria no supe nada de ti.

- Ah…bueno tu sabes que siempre me gusto el kendo y quería enfrentar nuevos adversarios. Tu sabes tener nuevos retos – Le explico con entusiasmo.

- Pero debiste comunicarte, kurosaki-kun y yo estábamos muy preocupados – Reprocho.

- Contigo si pero con Ichigo no. Sabes que nunca fuimos muy buenos amigos – Le recordó mientras llenaba su taza de té.

- Que te tuvo tan entretenida como para olvidarte de mi – Inoue pregunto con demasiado interés, se apoyo en la mesa con ambas manos y se acerco a Tatsuki hasta quedar frente a frente – Un chico?

Fue el turno de Tatsuki de sonrojarse – No!! Jejeje. Que imaginación tienes Orihime.

- A no? Entonces porque? – Volvió a preguntar con desconcierto.

- Veras, me entere que aquí en Karakura había una chica que era muy buena con la espada y me emocione, así que vine para retarla.

- Y?

- Me venció.

- Que! P…pero como!

Inoue no lo podía creer. Tatsuki era campeona en kendo, había vencido a cada uno de los representantes de los dojos en Tokio durante la secundaria. La contextura de su cuerpo le daba gran velocidad y a pesar de parecer frágil poseía una gran fuerza. En la escuela la llamaban "La diosa del Kendo" y nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella. Ichigo era el único que podía ganarle aunque nunca se enfrentaron en una batalla real. Solo peleas amistosas. Ichigo y Tatsuki fueron amigos durante su infancia pero después de la muerte de su madre, el pelinaranja se cerro completamente y apenas le dirigía la palabra a sus compañeros. Un día Tatsuki quiso sacarlo de su depresión pero solo terminaron discutiendo. Desde ese día no se dirigen la palabra, Tatsuki lo consideraba un cobarde por seguir viviendo en el pasado y no saber enfrentar el presente. A Ichigo simplemente no le importaba lo que ella dijera.

- Asombroso no crees? Ella me derroto la primera vez con gran facilidad. Lo extraño fue que cuando llegue a casa no me sentí humillada sino feliz. Volví al día siguiente y pasó lo mismo. Decidí entrenar antes de volver a retarla pero el resultado siempre era el mismo.

- Y la venciste? – No podía evitar seguir preguntando. La historia era tan interesante. Quería saber quien era esa misteriosa persona.

- Hasta el día de hoy no eh podido ganarle una sola vez.

- Cuál es su nombre?

- Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

Recuerdos de su vida juntos vinieron a su mente. Aparecían uno a uno recordándole quien era ese ser que había llegado a amar y a odiar al mismo tiempo. 

- No me digas que ya me has olvidado Rangiku-chan – Dijo simulando tristeza, rodeando el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos y apegándola mas a el.

- Gin…

- Por que yo no te eh olvidado, a pesar de lo que me hiciste

De pronto el calor de aquellos fuertes brazos la abandonó y se encontró sola nuevamente.

Permaneció parada en el mismo lugar hasta que sus Ikkaku y Renji la encontraron.

* * *

Nunca pensó que sentiría tanta rabia como la sintió ese día, ni siquiera cuando presencio la muerte de su madre. Tal vez por que era demasiado chico como para experimentar el verdadero odio. Pero cuando llego a aquel bosque en donde supuso debía estar Rukia según el mapa de localización de Nanao, no espero encontrar a la capitana siendo acorralada en un árbol mientras que un hombre la tocaba sin descaro. Como se atrevía?!, como se atrevía a tocar lo no que era suyo?! 

La sangre le hervía y sentía unas enormes ganas de matar a aquel hombre, verlo gritar de dolor, ahogándose en su propio charco de sangre. Nunca en su vida había sentido la necesidad de matar a alguien como la sentía ahora.

Corrió hacia a ellos y tomo por los hombros a Grimmjow arrojándolo contra un árbol. Rukia se deslizo por el tronco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, aun seguía confundida por el golpe y apenas lograba visualizar la pelea entre los dos hombres. Ichigo recogió a su oponente por el cuello se su traje a rayas para después golpearlo con su otra mano repetidas veces. No quería parar pero lo hizo para recuperar el aire.

Aun teniendo el labio roto, la mejilla sangrando y moretones en diversos puntos de su rostro, Grimmjow sonrió para molestia del pelinaranja.

- No sabia que los policías y los shinigamis trabajaran juntos ahora – Comento con dificultad.

"_Pero como sabe que yo soy un shinigami"_

Lo miro incrédulo. Asustado dirigió su mirada hacia donde yacía la chica. Si había escuchado lo que dijo entonces…

Suspiro aliviado al ver que ella se encontraba inconsciente. Luego sintió un dolor punzante en su estomago. Volvió a voltear la mirada, esta ves en donde estaba su enemigo.

El maldito le clavado una rama puntiaguda. Lo soltó para colocar sus manos en la herida, tratando de detener la hemorragia. Esa oportunidad no la dejo pasar Grimmjow, incorporándose lentamente con la ayuda de un árbol comenzó a alejarse no sin antes darle un advertencia a Ichigo.

- Cuida muy bien a tu mujer chico, voy a volver para terminar lo que empecé – Se perdió entre la vegetación riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

Cuando despertó, la luz blanca de la habitación la hizo colocar una mano en frente de ella para cubrir sus ojos. Se toco la cabeza una vez acostumbrada a la luz, le dolía moustrosamente. 

Luego de unos segundos las imágenes de lo ocurrido se le vinieron de golpe. Asustada, reunió toda su fuerza y se sentó en la cama en el primer intento.

- Oi Rukia que crees que haces! – Escucho gritar a alguien a su derecha. Su voz le era familiar.

Un par de brazos trataron de recostarla nuevamente en la cama. Su dueño apareció en el campo de su visión.

- Ichigo…

Se dejo llevar por un momento para luego volver a insistir pero esta ves en levantarse.

- Eh dicho que te quedes quieta! – Le reprocho mientras seguía intentando de devolverla a su posición anterior.

- Ya estoy bien tonto – Contesto molesta – Tengo que atrapar a Grimmjow! En donde esta?!

- Se me escapo

- Que! Como que se escapo? – Le grito perdiendo el control - Como pudiste dejar que se escapara?!

- Cálmate Rukia!

- Como pides que me calme! Dejaste que un violador se escapara! Acaso no sabes cuantos crímenes puede cometer en una noche!?

- Y tu no ves que ese hombre te esta sacando de tus casillas?! Dejaste a tus amigos solos cuando te necesitaban solo para irte detrás de ese bastardo. Ustedes son un equipo no? pensé que en este negocio estaba prohibido involucrar los asuntos personales! – Ichigo dijo sosteniendo a la chica de ambos brazos para que entendiera mejor lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se quedaron en silencio, en un incomodo silencio.

- Yo…yo lo siento mucho – Respondió ocultando su mirada bajo su cabello. Se sentía avergonzada.

La mirada del chico se suavizo, deshizo su agarre y acerco a su cuerpo para después abrazarla, hundiendo su rostro en el fino cuello de la chica. Rukia se sorprendió al comienzo pero eventualmente respondió el abrazo. Hace mucho que deseaba ser consolada así que dejo que las lágrimas guardadas por años salieran libremente. Se permitiría un momento de debilidad, solo un momento.

Al sentirla sollozar ichigo apretó mas su abrazo.

- No discúlpame tu a mi, es solo que… cuando te encontré…- Cerro los ojos recordando la escena – Tu estabas indefensa mientras que ese mal nacido te estaba…te estaba tocando maldita sea! No puedo evitar pensar que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…– Susurro forzosamente.

"_Tuve tanto miedo, tanto miedo a perderte"_

- Ichigo…

- No! Ya se toda esa mierda de que te puedes proteger sola pero déjame…déjame acompañarte en tus misiones. Se que soy un inexperto pero yo aprendo rápido, te prometo que no me interpondré en tus peleas pero al menos déjame cuidarte las espaldas, solo eso – Dijo con sinceridad en el oído de la chica. Su cálido aliento hizo que un placentero temblor cruzara su espalda.

Rukia se soltó de su agarre para mirarlo a los ojos, a esos ojos chocolate que la habían conquistado. Sonrió y acerco sus labios a los de el, rozándolos suavemente y alejándose cuando el chico trataba de besarla de lleno.

Ichigo sabia muy bien que Rukia estaba jugando con el así que dejo que jugara un rato mas antes de volver a tomarla por los brazos y usar todo su peso para hacerla caer en la cama y por fin reclamar esos labios que desvelaban sus noches desde la primera vez que los probo.

Ella respondió con la misma pasión. Sus manos se enredaron en cuello del pelinaranja profundizando más el beso. El por su parte hizo lo mismo, enredo sus manos en su cintura pero para acercar más el pequeño cuerpo al suyo si era posible. Cuando la boca de Rukia se abrió bajo la suya Ichigo supo a que sabía la gloria.

"_Que me estas haciendo Rukia? Has provocado que sea incapaz de reconocer aun sigo fingiendo" _

Ambos estaban bien conscientes de que si no se detenían en ese momento, las cosas se saldrían de control pero sorprendentemente eso era lo último que les importaba.

El beso subía en intensidad y el aire se les acababa. Rukia fue la primera en separarse, en cambio Ichigo continuo su travesía a lo largo del delicado cuello de la chica. Ella soltó un leve suspiro que hizo que Ichigo se estremeciera. Sus manos que antes estaban inmóviles en su cuello recobraron movilidad y empezaron a bajar por la amplia espalda del pelinaranja, sintiendo sus músculos en el camino. Ella no tenia experiencia, era cierto, solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Sus pequeñas manos continuaron por los costados del chico, fue entonces que sintió algo húmedo bajo ellas.

"_Pero que…?" _

Logro pensar ante tanto deseo.

Soltando un gruñido de dolor Ichigo se incorporo respirando agitadamente.

Rukia llego su mano hacia al frente.

Sangre.

Luego observo el lugar de donde había extraído el líquido. En la camisa del chico había una gran mancha de sangre.

- Estas sangrando Ichigo! De donde sacaste esa herida?! – Dijo inspeccionando la lesión.

- No es nada, Isane ya me curo – En efecto Rukia observo que debajo de la camisa, el estomago de ichigo había sido vendado.

- Tonto, acaso no sabes que después de haber sido curado tienes que guardar reposo? Como piensas que la herida cicatrice si no dejas de moverte – Le reprocho sonrojándose. Y pensar que la herida había empezado a sangran por que estaban haciendo…uhm…cosas.

Ichigo solo mostró una de sus características sonrisas.

La puerta se abrió, dejando que Isane entrara por esta.

- Veo que ya despertaste Rukia, como te sientes? – Pregunto analizando a la chica de pies a cabeza. Siendo amiga de Matsumoto por largo tiempo logro notar ciertas imperfecciones en la ropa de la chica Y la del chico.

Rukia abrió la boca para contestar pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por su amiga.

- No tienes que responder, veo que estas de maravilla, tanto como para intentar hacerlo con Kurosaki-san – Respondió su propia pregunta con malicia.

- Isane! Yo solo…yo…yo le estaba revisando la herida. Mira empezó a sangrar, no hiciste un buen trabajo! – Invento una excusa que no era del todo falsa.

Ichigo solo seguía sentado disfrutando del show. No siempre podías ver a Kuchiki Rukia perdiendo un juego de palabras.

- Me pregunto por que se habrá abierto la herida – Musito Isane colocando una mano en su barbilla tratando de lucir pensativa.

- Tu solo revisa a Ichigo – Dijo cortante, si seguía con eso iba a perder el juego o quizás ya lo había hecho. Al menos evitaría que la siguieran humillando. Ahora sabia como se sentía ichigo cada ves que ella ganaba en sus discusiones.

Isane soltó una suave risa antes de jalar una silla y empezar a curar nuevamente al pelinaranja.

- Por cierto. Cómo están los demás? – Pregunto Rukia volviendo a su estado serio.

- Renji e Ikkaku están bien, solo unos ligeros cortes y moretones, lo de siempre. Matsumoto salio ilesa pero se encontró con Ichimaru, aun no nos quiere decir que paso. Estaba esperando a que tu fueras a hablar con ella – Le informo sin dejar de hacer su tarea.

- Y Yumichika? – Volvió a preguntar, extrañada que Isane no le halla dicho nada de él.

- A el le dispararon en la espalda. Afortunadamente logre atenderlo con rapidez y no paso a mayores pero aun no despierta.

Rukia no dijo nada mas pero Ichigo pudo ver como apretaba los puños hasta sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

- El escape esta controlado. Solo lograron salirse con la suya Ichimaru y Grimmjow. Se nos dio una semana para recuperarnos – Continuo la doctora tratando de alivianar la tensión del cuarto.

- Ah…

- Bien ya termine. Cuida esa herida Kurosaki, sino la próxima vez te cobrare.

- Gracias Isane-san. Si lo haré – Agradeció ichigo bajándose la camisa y colocándose una chaqueta encima para cubrir la mancha de sangre. Se acerco a Rukia y la tomo de la mano, saliendo juntos de la habitación.

* * *

- Kuchiki-san? 

- Eh? La conoces?

Inoue se llevo un dedo al mentón tratando de recordar bien el nombre de aquella policía que le indico la dirección.

- Si! Kuchiki Rukia era su nombre! Cuando llegue no sabia donde quedaba la dirección de Kurosaki-kun así que le pregunte a una chica que estaba saliendo de este edificio grande – Contesto a su confundida amiga.

- Tenia ojos grandes de un bonito color azul o violeta? Era bajita y muy amistosa! – Explico usando las manos para ayudarse en su descripción.

- Índigo.

- Ah?

- Sus ojos son índigo. Uno extraño color de ojos, nunca había visto unos así. Se ponen oscuros a la hora de luchar. Ella es la persona que trato de vencer. No soy su enemiga ni nada de eso, al contrario somos amigas – Dijo sonriendo. Observo que ahora su amiga estaba confundida.

- Al comienzo, después de perder una y otra vez contra ella, desarrolle una clase de sentimiento muy nueva para mí. Me preguntaba ¿Cómo puede ser ella mejor que yo? Yo que recibí entrenamiento de los mejores profesores de kendo y ella de un desconocido ¿Cómo era posible?. Un día cuando la vi enfrentar a unos bandidos que trataban de robar a una familia en un callejón, me di cuenta que sentía envidia, que estaba actuando en contra de mis principios. Ese día peleamos juntas, hombro a hombro y fue fantástico. Desde allí nos hicimos amigas, sigo regresando para enfrentarla y cuando por fin la venza, postulare para ser policía como ella y poder luchar junto ella como aquella vez.

- Tatsuki-chan…

- Deberías tratar con ella, estoy segura que te agradara. Que tal si vamos a visitarla mañana?

- Me encantaría! Ella me dijo que vivía en la misma calle que Kurosaki-kun podríamos ir a ambos lugares y matar a dos pájaros de un tiro!

* * *

**Yo me ahorraria la bala para matarte a ti Jojojo Que tal el capitulo? Esta feo? Bonito? Sin comentarios? Uy la que se espera Ichigo y Rukia.**

**Feliz día del padre chicos y chicas! Feliz día ichigo! Si si ya se que ichigo no es padre AUN pero es un papasito! XD claro que si se convierte en padre, el hijo tiene que ser de él y de Rukia **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, espero sus reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Ufff por fin termine el capitulo. No eh tenido nada de tiempo, en serio. Aproveche que estoy haciendo un trabajo para terminar sino no tenían el cap hasta el sábado XD. Aun sigo super cargada de tareas y tengo tres pruebas para la próxima semana y una para mañana TT-TT, que alguien me ayude. **

**No tengo ni tiempo para contestar los reviews pero agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón los que aun siguen a esta pobre editora con sus capítulos atrasados. Y lo que mas me frustra es que le di una miradita a los fics que habían sido actualizados y O eran justo los que quería leer y no tengo tiempo! Maldice por debajo solo espérenme que apenas me desocupe me voy a dejar reviews!!! **

* * *

**ENJOYING THE CALMNESS PART 1**

**(Disfrutando de la tranquilidad parte 1)**

Caminaban por las calles aun tomados de la mano. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde que salieron de Soul Society e Ichigo no se atrevía a romper el silencio, por que temas no le faltaban. Le gustaría conversar de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer en la cama del hospital y si lo continuarían algún día.

"_Te has convertido en todo un pervertido Ichigo!"_

Por otra parte estaba lo de Grimmjow, el tan solo mencionar ese nombre le hacia hervir la sangre. Sabia que tendrían que tratar ese tema tarde o temprano aunque a el le gustaría saber lo mas pronto posible para comprender mejor a su compañera y no estropear las cosas con algún comentario sin sentido.

Así que ahora tenia que pensar en otro tema que rompa el inconfortable silencio en el que se veían rodeados.

"_Otro tema, otro tema…"_

- Mierda! – Se le escapo al chico de repente y realizando su error, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. No ayudaba que toda la gente lo miraba con el ceño fruncido incluyendo Rukia.

- Que te pasa idiota? – Le recrimino molesta. No era nada bonito ser sacada de tus pensamientos por tan grosera palabra.

"_Demonios, me estoy pareciendo a Yumichika. No me hace nada bien concentrarme en su persona"_

- Me olvide que mañana es el cumpleaños de Yuzu – Dijo esta vez con voz baja, demasiado baja.

- Deja de susurrar, tonto, como puedes olvidar el cumpleaños de tu hermana? – Le pregunto incrédula.

- Bueno han sucedido tantas cosas y yo, lo olvide – Al menos había empezado una conversación con Rukia.

- Podríamos hacer un pastel, seria nuestro regalo de cumpleaños – Sugirió ella.

- Buena idea pero tendría que decirle al viejo que no haga uno.

- Uh-hum. En ese caso tenemos que comprar los ingredientes mañana – Se detuvo, habían llegado a sus respectivas casas.

- Pasare por ti mañana, después de ir a avisarle a Karin y al viejo sobre nuestra idea. Estoy seguro que querrán ayudarnos y hasta podríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta sorpresa.

- Me parece bien. De paso iré a encargarme de unos asuntos – Comento algo pensativa. Eso no le gusto nada a Ichigo pero sabia que si preguntaba no obtendría respuestas, al menos no respuestas reales.

"_Me pregunto si Yoruichi aparecerá pronto…y también esta lo de Matsumoto"_

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Ichigo la atrajo hacia si.

- Que haces? – De repente se acordó lo que sucedió en el hospital y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Mi beso de buenas noches claro – Diciendo eso acorto la distancia de sus labios y Rukia olvido por unos momentos en donde se encontraba.

* * *

Disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de su lujosa oficina mientras movía su abanico para darse algo de aire. Lo hacia por inercia pues sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de su cuerpo. 

- Urahara tenemos problemas.

- Vaya modales Hitsugaya-kun, deberías aprender a tocar la puerta antes de entrar a un cuarto – Dijo el hombre sin ni siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

- No estamos para estupideces. El testigo no estaba muerto como pensábamos.

El comentario provoco que Urahara dirigiera su atención hacia él – Cómo dices? Eso es imposible! Tu mismo provocaste el incendio!

- Lo se pero al parecer el no estaba allí sino un doble. Al parecer el sabia de nuestros planes.

- Yoruichi…

- Sado y Keigo ya están en eso. Cuando lo encontremos, yo mismo me encargare de exterminarlo de una vez por todas – Dijo decidido apretando los puños fuertemente.

- Eso espero. El culpable del accidente de Hinamori-san no puede quedar impune.

* * *

_- Porque Rukia? Porque no viniste a ayudarme?- Susurro Hisana antes de cerrar sus ojos. Sangre salía por la herida que tenia en la garganta, sangre en las blancas sabanas. _

_Quiso acercarse a ella, gritar, hacer algo, cualquier cosa pero no se podía mover, podía gritar! _

_La puerta se abrió de un golpe dando paso a su hermano, siempre seco y frió._

_- Tu debiste haber muerto envés de ella – La acuso apuntándole con el dedo – Por que Hisana y no tu? _

_Su mirada se nublo. Estaba llorando? Por Dios! Ella nunca le dio la satisfacción a su hermano de verla llorar. Sin embargo esta vez se sentía tan pequeña ante su presencia. _

_Luego él, Grimmjow se materializo justo en frente de ella._

_- Ya tuve a tu hermana, ahora te toca a ti – Su mano comenzó a acercarse y ella aun sin moverse._

_No quería estar allí, no quería estar allí. Como deseaba estar muerta en esos momentos. _

_- Ah!!_

Abrió los ojos

Estaba sentada en su cama, rodeada por la oscuridad. Todo fue un sueño. Suspiro aliviada.

Escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la ventana. Sus ojos se dirigieron a esta e instintivamente su mano fue debajo de su almohada y se cerró cuando alcanzo su arma. Los ruidos seguían hasta que esta se abrió lo suficiente para dejar pasar a una persona.

Rápidamente Rukia saco el arma y apunto al intruso lista para disparar. Al parecer él se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

- Soy yo Rukia! Baja el arma! – Grito un asustado Ichigo.

- Ichigo? – Murmuro aun desconfiada.

- Acaso conoces otro?

- Tonto me asustaste – Le dijo colocando el objeto en su mesa de noche.

- Estamos a mano entonces – Suspiro y se acerco a chica.

- Que haces aquí? Y por que entraste por la ventana?

- Estabas gritando y la puerta estaba cerrada – Le respondió una ves sentado a su lado en la cama.

- Dios, tan fuerte grite? – Volvió a preguntar esperanzada de obtener una respuesta negativa.

El chico movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

- Que pensaran los vecinos de mí…- Dijo algo avergonzada.

- Quizás que nos estamos divirtiendo mucho…Ouch! – Rukia lo había golpeado con la almohada, sonrojada furiosamente.

- Tuve una pesadilla idiota – Comento después de haber recobrado la postura y cruzado los brazos en su pecho.

De la nada Ichigo se incorporo y levanto las sabanas para luego entrar en la cama junto a una sorprendida Rukia.

- P..pero que haces tonto! Ni creas que voy a dejar que te aproveches de mi! – Protesto tomando nuevamente su almohada y proseguir golpeándolo con ella.

- Cálmate! Ouch! Mujer! Eso duele! – Ichigo se quejaba con ambos brazos en frente de el, tratando de evadir los golpes. Cuando los movimientos de Rukia bajaron de intensidad, el pelinaranja aprovecho para tomarla de las muñecas y acorralarla en la cama.

- Tonta, quién quiere aprovecharse de ti? – Podía sentir el caliente aliento de la chica y el subir y bajar de su pecho contra el suyo. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de eso.

"_Este no es el momento" _se dijo a si mismo.

Regreso a su antigua posición (acostado a un lado de la chica) – Cuando era pequeño mi madre solía dormir conmigo después de una pesadilla. Ella decía que era probable que los malos sueños no se fueran, pero que estaría allí para enfrentarlos conmigo – Termino de explicar y se quedo callado esperando una respuesta de la morena.

Sintió como su pequeño cuerpo se acurrucaba contra el suyo. Él pasó un brazo por su cintura atrayéndola más hacia si y tomo las sabanas para cubrirlos a ambos.

Si Rukia volvía a tener pesadillas esa noche, Ichigo estaría con ella para enfrentarlas juntos.

* * *

Se encontraba despierto desde hace unos minutos pero no quería levantarse aun. Todo ese lugar olía a ella. No podía distinguir el olor; le recordaba a los lavanda y vainilla, hasta su olor era complejo, al igual que su dueña. 

Cambio de posición y ahora se encontraba echado de costado, estiro el brazo para volver a atraer a la chica pero se dio la sorpresa de solo sentir el lugar caliente, no Rukia.

Esto los hizo levantarse. La busco con la mirada alrededor del cuarto, no Rukia. De alguna forma su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Se coloco una mano en el pecho, le dio una sensación de que en cualquier momento se saldría de su cuerpo.

Poso su vista sobre el reloj, 8:14. Era temprano. Al menos para el. Más allá del reloj yacía una nota:

**Tengo unas cosas que hacer, aprovecha el tiempo para avisarle a tu padre de nuestro plan y estate listo para ir de compras.**

**Rukia.**

Nada más y nada menos. No, te quiero o esas cursilerías. Así era Rukia.

Sonrió mas calmado y se preparo para empezar el día.

* * *

KNOC KNOC KNOC 

Era la segunda vez que tocaban, sin embargo Matsumoto no encontraba la fuerza para levantarse del sofá en el que paso la noche. Renji e Ikkaku estuvieron con ella después de la misión, agradecía su ayuda pero necesitaba tiempo a solas, tiempo para pensar en todo lo que sucedió.

KNOC KNOC KNOC

Insistían en la puerta

- Matsumoto se que estas ahí, abre la maldita puerta – Dijo controladamente Rukia del otro lado.

No esperando otro reclamo, la chica se levanto pesadamente del sofá, se tuvo que sostener de algo pues sus piernas se encontraban adormecidas por permanecer en la misma posición durante horas.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a una muy enojada Rukia que no espero una invitación para entrar en la casa.

- Se puede saber que rayos te sucede Matsumoto? – Le pregunto una vez sentada en el antiguo lugar de su amiga.

- Que me sucede? A mi no me pasa nada – Respondió Matsumoto tratando de aparentar desinterés.

- No me des esa mierda! Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

- Yo…no supe que hacer. No puedo hacer nada Rukia, el parecía tan sincero y…

- Suficiente – La corto – Acaso no recuerdas lo que te hizo? El miedo que sentías al llegar a casa? Las noches en que te sacaban a rastras de las cantinas? Acaso ya has olvidado todo eso solo por unas cuantas mentiras?! – Se acerco a Matsumoto y coloco sus manos en sus hombros, mirándola fijamente.

- Has regresar a la mujer alegre que coqueteaba con los principiantes de Soul Society. La que siempre ganaba en los retos de quien puede tomar mas sake. La mujer que enseño a Isane a desenvolverse mejor y a confiar en si misma. Matsumoto, las dos estamos reviviendo nuestro pasado y con mayor razón debemos permanecer juntas y afrontarlo como un equipo. Ya no esta sola como antes, ahora tienes una familia – Y terminando de decir esto su compañera rompió en lágrimas. Era la segunda vez desde que la conoció que Matsumoto lloraba.

_"Espero que Matsumoto vuelva a ser la misma. el equipo estaria incompleto sin ella"_

* * *

Ambas estaban sentadas en una de las sillas del parque mirando como los niños jugaban en el pasto. 

- Es que acaso Ichigo nunca esta en casa? – Pregunto irritada Tatsuki.

- Y yo que pensé que visitándolo temprano lo encontraríamos – Dijo Inoue.

- Ya que no esta por que no vamos a buscar a Rukia? – Sugirió.

- Esta bien, vamos.

Se levantaron para iniciar el viaje hacia la casa de la morena. Pasaron por una carreta de helados y como era un día soleado, decidieron comprar unos para el camino. Tomaron su tiempo rodeando el parque, viendo cada rincón y de paso Tatsuki aprovechaba para enseñarle el lugar a su amiga. Pensaban que así como no encontraron a Ichigo en casa pueda que no encontraran a Rukia también así que decidieron esperar un poco antes de irse.

Unos 45 minutos después se encaminaron a dicha casa, por suerte justa cuando dejaban el parque Rukia apareció de una calle con dirección a ellas.

- Kuchiki! – Grito Tatsuki levantando una mano en señal de saludo.

- Hey Tatsuki – Le devolvió el saludo.

- Justamente íbamos a buscarte – Dijo Tatsuki cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca una de la otra.

- Quieres la revancha? – Pregunto alzando una ceja.

Tatsuki sonrió - Otro día será eso. Quería presentarte a una amiga – Se hizo a una lado para dejar ver a Inoue.

- Hum? Tú no eres la chica del otro día?

- Si Orihime Inuoe, es un placer verte nuevamente kuchiki-san – Dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Igualmente – Respondió estrechando la mano de la chica – Encontraste la casa que buscabas?

- Si, gracias a tu ayuda pero lamentablemente no pude encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

- Es una pena.

- Oi no me dejen de lado! – Protesto Tatsuki, provocando que sus acompañantes se rieran – Escuche que tuviste mucho trabajo últimamente, no te importa si voy un día con Orihime a Soul Society?

- Si como siempre. No claro que no me importaría, además los chicos quieren verte por allá, en especial Renji; esta muy molesto desde que le ganaste.

- Aun sigue molesto? Jajaja se lo merecía el cejudo ese. Dile que cuando quiera voy para volver a patearle el trasero.

- Dalo por hecho bueno chicas tengo un compromiso y se me hace tarde – Informo observando su reloj.

- No te preocupes, ya nos estamos viendo.

La morena se despidió de sus amigas y continúo su camino. Esperaba que Ichigo estuviera ya en su casa.

* * *

A unos cuantos metros pudo ver el brillante color de cabello de Ichigo y sonrió apresurando el paso. El chico estaba con los brazos cruzados apoyado en una de las paredes de su casa. 

Así ambos abordaron un taxi con dirección al supermercado.

Entraron por la puerta principal como dos grandes celebridades, al hacerlo todos ojos que se encontraban dentro se fijaron en el extraño color naranja del cabello de Ichigo.

- Odio los supermercados – Murmuro Ichigo. Rukia soltó la carcajada que estaba conteniendo.

Tomaron un carrito y empezaron a buscar los ingredientes para su pastel. A pedido del chico hicieron todo muy rápido para irse pronto del lugar. Las personas seguían mirando a Ichigo como si fuera un asesino o algo así. Mientras Rukia se reía pues había escuchado los comentarios de la gente diciendo como una inocente y bonita niña podía estar con tremendo pandillero, al parecer no sabían quien era ella.

En el camino a casa la morena se la paso reclamando que no pudo leer la marca de los ingredientes que compro solo para molestar al pelinaranja.

"_Es que verlo molesto es tan divertido"_

Pensaba maliciosamente ella.

* * *

Una vez en casa sacaron los ingredientes para empezar. 

- cierne la harina 7 veces mientras que yo hago lo demás – Indico ella.

- Esta bien

Rukia saco la mantequilla de su envoltura y paso a echarla en el posillo junto con la azúcar. Luego con un cucharón comenzó a juntarlos. Ichigo por su parte tomo la harina y la echo de golpe en su posillo provocando que se esparciera como una nube por toda la cocina.

- Ichigo que rayos hiciste! – Grito la chica tosiendo.

- No tengo la culpa de ser alto! No te preocupes voy a limpiarlo. Dónde esta el trapo?

- No se, búscalo. Y abre las ventanas de paso.

Comenzó a moverse aun sin poder ver aun nada, con sus manos delante de él trato de tantear algo que lo guiara. Unos cuantos pasos y sintió algo suave en la palma de su mano.

- Si crees que eso es el trapo estas muy equivocado Kurosaki – Le menciono Rukia con algo de enojo en su voz.

"_Kurosaki? Desde cuando me llama así? Y si esto no es el trapo entonces que es? _

Trato de descifrarlo apretando levemente.

Se gano un doloroso golpe en la cabeza.

- Pervertido, te dije que eso NO era el trapo – Agradecía que no se pudiera ver nada, no quería que Ichigo la viera completamente roja, ya hasta le hacia competencia al cabello de Renji – Ay no! – Se acababa de dar cuenta que lo había golpeado con el posillo, haciendo que todo lo que había dentro cayera al suelo.

- Me hubieras dicho desde un principio que era lo que tenía en la mano y nos hubiéramos evitado tantos inconvenientes – Reclamo Ichigo sosteniéndose la cabeza, preguntándose como podía seguir consciente.

- Ahora tengo que buscar el trapo y vendas también

- Ichigo tienes cuidado por que se me acaba de caer la mantequilla con la azúcar y nada mas no la vayas a pisar…

POOM

- MALDICION!!!

* * *

Ambos se encontraban fuera de una pastelería ahora, algo cansados por haber tenido que limpiar todo el desastre que hicieron. Ichigo tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza y otra alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. 

- Yo quiero una de fresa – Sugirió Rukia observando atentamente el mostrador.

- La torta es para Yuzu y a ella le gusta de chocolate así que chocolate será – Dijo el pelinaranja con molestia en su voz. Al parecer aun no se recuperaba de haber hecho el ridículo.

Rukia suprimió una risa antes de seguirlo. Definitivamente este no era el día del chico.

* * *

- Ichigo! Por fin llegaste! 

POOM

- Que rayos te sucede viejo imbécil! Acaso no ves que estoy herido!

- Kurosaki-san creo que no debería hacer eso…

- Ah! Pero si es la hermosa Rukia-chan! Ven a mis brazos nuera querida!

- Aléjate de ella!

POOM

- Estos dos nunca van a cambiar. Yo mejor voy a probar la torta.

- Espérame Karin-chan! No empieces sin mí.

- Creo que yo tambien las acompaño!

- Hey Rukia no me dejes aquí!

POOM

- Aun no termino contigo Ichigo. Tienes que volver a subir la guardia! Tanto tiempo lejos te a hecho un debilucho!

POOM

- Cállate viejo!

POOM

POOM

POOM

Los gritos y el sonido de golpes se podían escuchar desde la esquina. Suerte para ellos que los vecinos ya estaban acostumbrados.

* * *

**Pobre Ichigo, siempre recibe los golpes XD**

**El siguiente capitulo tambien será puro ichixruki. Voy a sacar ideas de mi cabecita mientras explica la profesora de matemática XD odio las matemáticas **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Uff por fin otro capitulo. Me duele la espalda de tanto estar sentada XD por esperar a esta chica les eh traigo un capitulo full ichiruki, por que es lo mejor que hay!. **

**Le agradezco a kaoru240 por brindarme su hombro en mi desconsuelo de no ver a Rukia en el manga y por ser mi cómplice en mis arranques de locura XD. **

**Bueno a responder reviews!**

**Tania14: Que bueno que les gusto esa parte XD pobre Ichigo puro golpe le dan al pobre. Si Inoue todavía sigue ahí, que mal no? Gracias p****or seguir leyendo.**

**Kaoru240: Gracias chica y si Ichigo esta hecho para los golpes XD sorry por actualizar tan tarde pero este capitulo te va a encantar! Eh puesto todo mi corazón T-T y gracias por los ánimos que me das por msn. Sabia que seriamos buenas amigas. Y sigue ahorrando para irnos a Japon! XD**

**Helen de Havilland: Hola! Así que te cae bien Tatsuki, bueno hay una parte en la que sale ella, espero que te guste. Matemáticas mi pesadilla! **

**Conchito: Son mellizas? XD yo siempre pensé que solo eran hermanas, es que son tan diferentes, quiero decir Karin es mas madura y pensé que era la mayor XD ¡mi millón! No sabes cuanto agradezco tu comentario porque fue el que me dio la idea central en este capitulo, muchas gracias! Este capitulo va para ti, disfrútalo.**

**Sharon: espero que te des otra pasadilla y me dejes otro review entonces .**

**Kakiyu-chan: Claro! Para siempre, para esta vida y la otra! Mas ichiruki para todos mierd…XD no te preocupes 100 ichiruki en este cap.**

**Alexis Uzumaki: XD me encanto tu dialogo. Ese Itachi es la muerte. XD "la enana y su novio cabeza de zanahoria" se que no me debería reír pero no puedo evitarlo XD. **

* * *

ENJOYING THE CALMNESS PART 2

(Disfrutando de la tranquilidad parte 2)

Caminaban de regreso a casa. La fiesta de Yuzu había terminado hace una hora pero el tiempo se paso volando mientras golpeaba a su padre por intentar darle un condón diciendo que quería nietos pero después de verlos casados. Por su culpa no se atrevía a ver a Rukia a los ojos de la vergüenza.

- Oi Ichigo, que tus hermanas no eran mellizas? – Inicio la conversación Rukia tratando de romper el silencio entre los dos. Ella también estaba avergonzada por el comentario de Ishhin pero el silencio era peor.

- Bueno si pero Karin no quiere saber nada de fiestas. No después de que el viejo interrumpiera su partido de fútbol con una docena de payazos, animadoras y títeres. No salio de su cuarto en una semana. Creo que aun siguen molestándola por el incidente – Explico algo contento de que el tema del condón quedara olvidado.

- Tu padre hizo eso? Pobre Karin.

- Eso no es nada. Cuando tenia 12 mi cumpleaños cayo justo en un día en el íbamos a ir de excursión, yo no solía ir a ese tipo de cosas pero como pretexto para no quedarme en casa decidi ir. Eso fue un grave error.

- Porqué? Qué pasó? – Pregunto Rukia interesada en el relato.

- El maldito persiguió nuestro bus en un camión del circo.

La morena se puso a reír.

- jajaja muy chistoso – Dijo sarcásticamente, aunque en el fondo le gustaba ser el causante de su risa – Y eso no es todo, cuando cumplí 15 quiso llevarme a un Night Club para identificarme según él, con la anatomía femenina.

Rukia ya estaba llorando de la risa.

- Como te estaba diciendo a Karin no le gusta las fiestas, es por ello que organizamos paseos para celebrar su cumpleaños y mañana iremos a la piscina. Estas invitada.

Una vez que logro controlar su risa movió afirmativamente la cabeza y comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

Ichigo continúo contando relatos de su vida en familia a la morena hasta llegar a su casa. Rukia se detuvo frente a su casa para despedir al chico pero este continuo caminando hasta entrar en su casa. En su casa!

- A dónde crees que vas Kurosaki? – Lo cuestiono apresurando el paso para alcanzarlo.

- A dormir por supuesto – Le contesto ya dentro.

- Pero esa es mi casa! – Protesto entrando en la casa también. Ichigo ya estaba por subir las escaleras.

- Te puede dar otra pesadilla

- Cómo estas tan seguro?

El pelinaranja solo sonrió antes de subir a toda velocidad.

- Ichigo!!! – Grito Rukia siguiéndolo.

Cuando llego a su cuarto vio la ropa del chico en el piso. Se sonrojo y dicho chico estaba acurrucado en su cama con nada más que boxers encima.

- Ni creas que voy a dormir contigo así – Dijo ella.

- Tienes razón. Hubiera aceptado el preservativo – Comento él sonriendo pícaramente.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Voy a ver como esta chappy 1 y 2 y a cambiarme de ropa, cuando venga te quiero ver cambiado y fuera de mi cama entendiste? – Instruyo colocando las manos en su cintura.

Ichigo le respondió hundiendo su rostro en su tan preciada almohada.

- Estas advertido – Y salio de la habitación.

Llego 10 minutos después solo para ver que el chico no solo seguía en SU cama sino que también se había quedado dormido.

"_Pero que se habrá creído"_

Suspiro y procedió a acostarse al lado de su novio, trato de guardar la mayor distancia posible pero por mas que cambiaba de posiciones se sentía incomoda. Se quedo echada de costado, todavía estaba incomoda pero era la mejor posición que pudo encontrar, solo esperaba poder conciliar el sueño.

"_Maldito Ichigo, llevándose todo el espacio de mi cama" _

Dicha persona en ese momento se movió en la cama quedando en la misma posición que Rukia, sus fuertes brazos la rodearon por detrás y su rostro se hundió en su negro cabello. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta al sentir la tibia respiración del chico en su cuello. Al menos ahora SI estaba cómoda.

- Buenas noches Ichigo – Musito antes de caer en las manos de Morfeo.

- Buenas noches Rukia – Respondió Ichigo abriendo un ojo y acercándola más a él.

* * *

KNOC KNOC KNOC KNOC!!! 

Fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron sobresaltar al pelinaranja.

KNOC KNOC KNOC

- Pero quién rayos toca así la puerta? – Murmuro para si el chico mientras salía de la cama, lejos del tibio cuerpo de la morena que se había acurrucado contra él durante la noche.

KNOC KNOC KNOC

- Hijo mío, abre la puerta a tu adorado padre!

- Tsk, debí suponer que era el viejo ese.

KNOC KNOC BOOMM!

El último sonido fue tan fuerte que Rukia salio de la cama de un salto con su arma apuntando en frente de ella.

- Wow – Fue lo único que atino a decir él.

La chica confundida se giro para mirarlo – Qué sucedió? Qué fue ese ruido? – Pregunto.

- Agh! Me olvide del viejo! – Grito antes de salir de la habitación. Rukia guardo su arma y fue tras él.

Grave error.

Justo en la puerta estaba no solamente su padre sino que también sus hermanas mirándolo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Estoy tan feliz! Mi hijo es todo un hombre! Me debieron haber dicho que tenían planeado darme nietos y no les hubiera ofrecido condones. Tengo unas revistas…- Lo callo un zapato que vino volando de la dirección de Ichigo.

- Cállate de una vez! De que mierda hablas!

- Ejem. Ichi-nii. Creo que mejor te pones ropa encima - Sugirio Karin.

Se quedo callado y se miro a si mismo. Llevaba puesto solo unos boxers. Su vista se poso sobre Rukia, ella tenia un camisón lila y una tira se estaba cayendo de sus hombros, además su cabello estaba despeinado producto de las muchas veces que se movió en la cama.

- Ah!!! – Parece que ella también se dio cuenta.

* * *

- Ya esta todo listo, solo falta que Rukia-nee y Karin salgan del cuarto – Anuncio Yuzu. 

- Como dije antes, Rukia-chan no necesita un traje de baño. Ella puede ir desnu…- Salio volando de la cocina.

- Cállate pervertido – Dijo encolerizado Ichigo. Después del vergonzoso incidente de la mañana. Karin se ofreció a ayudar a Rukia con sus cosas mientras Yuzu le preparo algo de comer a Ichigo. Ademas él y su padre tuvieron que arreglar la puerta que tiro para poder entrar, el sonido de la puerta al caer fue lo que desperto a Rukia. Lo peor era que los comentarios de su padre no lo dejaban en paz.

"_Ya suficiente con que vaya a dejar a Rukia exponerse frente a todos en un pequeño traje para que le permita mostrar algo mas"_

- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Ichigo, así es como debes proteger tu territorio! – Grito su padre desde la sala.

"_Ahora veras"_

Apretando sus puños se levanto de la mesa dispuesto a darle una golpiza al viejo cuando la voz de Karin lo hizo detenerse.

- Ya estamos listas!

Miro hacia arriba y ahí estaba la morena bajando las escaleras en un vestido amarillo de tirantes, de los cuales se podían ver otros color violeta.

- Vamos entonces! – Dijo emocionada Yuzu.

Tomaron sus cosas y Rukia le sonrió mientras subían a la camioneta de su padre.

* * *

El local era muy bonito. La entrada estaba rodeada de árboles podados con forma de animales. Había uno en forma de conejo que le gusto a Rukia. Entraron al lobby donde una recepcionista amable les indico cuales eran sus lugares. Entraron por las puertas de vidrio y Rukia quedo asombrada con lo espacioso que era ese lugar. Era como un jardín gigante casi como un bosque. En la parte derecha habían 3 piscinas, según podía ver era para los niños y en la parte izquierda había una gran piscina para los adultos. Todo rodeado por árboles. También había tiendas hechas de bambú con hojas de palmeras en los techos para dar una sensación de estar en la playa. En el medio estaba una entrada de cerámica que seguro daba a los vestidores y los servicios higiénicos. 

"_Que bueno que vine, este lugar es hermoso. Para la próxima voy a invitar a los demás para vengan conmigo" _

Pensó sonriendo. Luego fue jalada por las mellizas a los cambiadores.

- Vamos hijo acomodemos las cosas – Sugirió Isshin.

- Por fin dices algo sensato.

- Mira cuantas chicas en bikini!

- Eres imposible!

* * *

Estaba sentado tomando unas bebidas que compraron, ya había terminado de colocar las cosas en su lugar pero las chicas todavía no salían. No entendía porque se demoraban tanto, hasta él ya se había puesto sus shorts rojos. Ichigo suspiro, al menos su padre lo habia dejado para irse a ver "El paraíso"; seguidamente vio como un grupo de chicos señalaban el baño. Esto le pareció extraño sin embargo no le hizo caso. 

- Mira esa preciosura – Escucho decir a uno.

- Jajaja ella nunca te haría caso, así que hazte a un lado porque yo la vi primero – Dijo otro.

- Pero tú siempre tienes a las más bonitas, déjame esta a mí – Se quejo.

- Dejen de pelear parecen niños. Veremos a cual escoge.

Ichigo ya se estaba hartando, no podían hablar mas bajo?. Observo como el último chico que hablo empezaba a caminar.

- Ichi-nii!

El chico volteo al oír su nombre y quedo sin aire.

Allí parada estaba rukia sonriéndole al ver su reacción. La chica llevaba puesto un traje de dos piezas: la parte de arriba era un pequeño top color violeta con una mariposa blanca en el lado izquierdo y los tirantes se cruzaban en su espalda, la parte de abajo era completamente violeta.

"_En conclusión, muestra mucha carne"_

Luego recordó al grupo de chicos y no muy lejos venían acercándose. Una ola de celos recorrió su cuerpo. La chica de la que estaban hablando era Rukia, su Rukia. Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

"_Sabia que algo así iba pasar"_

Sin pensarlo más fue al lado de Rukia y paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica, llevándola hacia donde estaban sus cosas. Se aseguro de pasar a un lado de ese grupo arrogándoles una mirada asesina.

"_Ella es mía idiotas"_

* * *

Decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Inoue estaba deprimida así que le pidió que haga la comida para animarla un poco y vaya que sirvió, se fue contenta al súper mercado, regañándola por mantener el refrigerador vacío. Sonrió ante el recuerdo. 

Había pasado por el parque donde compro un helado pero no había nada interesante que ver allí. Se estaba adentrando al bosque que rodeaba Karakura, era muy tranquilo y siempre le ayudaba a despejar su mente. Mientras seguía caminando escucho unos ruidos y una voz muy familiar.

- Maldito cansancio.

"_uhm?"_

Como lo supuso en entre algunos árboles estaba Renji practicando con una bokken.

- Por mas que practiques no me ganaras, acéptalo piña – Le dijo sonriendo, apoyándose en un tronco y degustando su helado de chocolate.

- Claro que te ganare marimacho

PLASH

- Pero que rayos te pasa! – Tatsuki le había arrojado su helado en la cara.

- Te lo mereces – Respondió con cara de pocos amigos.

- Mi cara va a estar toda melosa! – Le reclamo.

- Parece que alguien se esta pareciendo a Yumichika y no soy yo – Bromeo disfrutando de la reacción de su acompañante.

- grrr eres desesperante – Dijo tratando de limpiarse el helado de la cara.

- Yo también te quiero piña!

Renji le dio la espalda, ocultando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Vamos a mi casa.

- Que?!

- No seas pervertido! Solo para que te limpies el helado! – Esta vez fue ella la que se sonrojo.

* * *

Rukia no era tonta. Desde el comienzo se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. El como la señalaban los chicos, la mirada posesiva de Ichigo, la tensión. Tenía en cuenta todo eso pero no iba a dejar que nada arruinara este hermoso día. No señor. 

El resto del día pasó bien en su opinión. Todos entraron a la piscina grande donde comenzaron a jugar con la pelota de playa que trajo Karin. Esa chica tenía una buena pierna. Aun estando en el agua, le había dado con tal fuerza a la pelota que mando a volar a su padre fuera de la piscina hasta estrellarse con un árbol. Luego continuaron jugando, era chicos contra chicas y por supuesto las chicas ganaron.

Al medio día comieron. A pesar de las miradas intimidantes de Ichigo, ese grupo de chicos de la mañana continuaban siguiendo cada acción que ella daba. Era algo incomodo pero si le daba importancia lo haría peor.

Como a las cinco de la tarde empezaron a guardar todo para irse a casa. La morena se tomo su ropa y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. Fue en ese momento que empezaron los problemas.

En la entrada se encontró con uno de esos chicos. Este tenía el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color, no era nada feo pero no le gustaba nada su sonrisa.

- Vaya por fin te soltó el cabeza de zanahoria – Dijo acercándose a ella.

Rukia lo ignoro y continuo caminando, solo dio unos pasos antes de que la tomara del brazo acercándola a él.

- No te hagas la difícil, vamos a divertirnos un poco – Volvió a decir acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

Ahora si, al diablo con ignorar, le iba dar una paliza que nunca olvidaría en su vida. Apretó fuertemente su puño preparada para estrellarlo en su cara.

Solo se encontró con aire.

Para su sorpresa el chico estaba en el suelo con una mano en su mejilla e Ichigo aparado en frente de él.

- Acaso no sabes respetar imbécil? – Dijo con rabia el pelinaranja tomándolo del cuello de su camisa hawaiana preparado para golpearlo otra vez.

- Para Ichigo, deja que se vaya – Interfirió Rukia tomándolo de la mano.

- Pero…- La miro a los ojos.

- Ichigo

- Esta bien – Lo soltó haciéndolo caer en el piso, este se levanto y salio corriendo.

- No entiendo que te pasa, me las pude haber arreglado sola! – Grito ella una vez que el chico desaparecio.

"_Porqué no me deja hacer las cosas sola?"_

- Estaba encima de ti!

- No es cierto! – Continúo dirigiéndose al baño de damas.

- Te iba a besar y tu no hacías nada! – Dijo enojado siguiéndola.

- Lo iba a golpear!

- En que momento?! – Sus gritos continuaron aun estando en el baño, por suerte no había nadie.

- No necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien!

Ya no podía aguantar más. Desde que llegaron trato de contenerse de no hacerla suya tan pronto que la vio con ese bikini. A pesar de que lo ocultaba bien. El estar pendiente en cuidarla lo ayudo, tenia que reconocerlo.

"_Me a estado tentando con la forma en que camina y yo ya no puedo mas"_

Sin embargo verla con ese fuego que se encendía en sus ojos cada vez que se enojaba fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, la empujo contra la pared y capturo sus labios en un beso hambriento. Sus manos inmediatamente se dirigieron a su cintura, juntando sus caderas contra las de él, permitiéndole sentir su deseo. Rukia gimió en su boca. Sus pequeñas manos se habían enredado en su anaranjado cabello.

Se separaron para recuperar el aire. Tan pronto lo hizo, ichigo trazo un camino de besos a lo largo del delicado cuello de la morena, arrebatando suspiros de su boca y volvió a juntar sus caderas contra las de ella.

- Ichigo…- Logro decir entre gemidos – N..no podemos hacer esto aquí – Le dijo apartándolo suavemente de ella. Agradeció internamente su autocontrol. No le gustaría que la encontraran haciendo estas…ejem cosas con Ichigo en medio del baño.

Por más que lo odiara reconocerlo, Rukia estaba en lo cierto. Podría entrar una de sus hermanas a utilizar el servicio y encontrar a su hermano acorralando a su novia en la pared del baño de mujeres no era bueno para ellas. No le importaba lo que dijeran los demás pero tratándose de sus hermanas era totalmente diferente. Siendo él, el hermano mayor debería darles un buen ejemplo y que lo encontraran así, definitivamente no lo era.

- Salgamos de aquí – Susurro Ichigo tratando de calmarse.

- Y tu familia?

- No te preocupes por ellos.

Se separaron completamente y tomados de la mano salieron del baño. Ichigo comenzó a guiarla entre los árboles hasta que llegaron a una carretera. Rukia estaba se puso su vestido en el camino en cambio Ichigo estaba solo con sus shorts. Tomaron un taxi y llegaron rápidamente a la casa de la chica.

Ni bien abrió la puerta, Ichigo aprisiono sus labios con los suyos. El vestido pronto quedo descartado en el piso. Sus manos recorrían los cuerpos ajenos con pasión y subieron las escaleras entre tropiezos. Llegaron al cuarto encontrándose con la oscuridad, no se habían dado cuenta que ya era de noche. Cayeron en la cama, el cuerpo varonil encima del femenino, ambos completamente desnudos. Gemidos y suspiros de placer se escuchaban en la habitación y la tenue luz de la luna permitía ver como una silueta se movía encima de la otra, siendo la única testigo de la unión de dos almas.

_Te amo…_

_Yo también te amo…_

* * *

RING RING RING 

Timbraba el celular de Rukia.

RING RING RING

Lo había escuchado la primera vez pero no quería levantarse. Se giro con dirección a su mesa de noche y estiro la mano para encender la lámpara, solo entonces se dio cuenta de su estado de desnudez.

"_Anoche fue maravilloso"_

Sonrió y saco su celular que seguía sonando dentro del cajón.

- Alo?

- Rukia donde rayos has estado todo el día? – Renji sonaba muy enojado.

- Pase la mañana con la familia de Ichigo – Respondió ella.

- Debí suponerlo. Ese idiota te esta volviendo irresponsable

La morena se sentó en la cama, cubriéndole el pecho con las sabanas. Se le había quitado el sueño.

- Si mal no recuerdo tenemos la semana libre – Le dijo en el mismo tono enojado que usaba Renji.

- Bueno, bueno. Tengo noticias importantes.

- Si dime – Continuo mientras miraba a Ichigo dormir, se veía tan tranquilo.

- Encontramos a una persona dispuesta a acusar a los Shinigamis.

- Cómo?! – Ahora si estaba completamente despierta.

- Si, ven inmediatamente, ya todos están aquí – Diciendo esto último colgó.

Observo su reloj, 10 minutos para las 5 de la mañana. El día empezó con una gran sorpresa.

* * *

Se había levantado solo en la cama, eso lo molesto pero la nota de Rukia hizo que ese enojo se fuera tan pronto como vino. 

**Salí temprano. Soul Society me llamo.**

**Nos vemos después.**

**Te amo.**

**Rukia.**

Ese "te amo", lo puso de buen humor. Estaba tan feliz, tan en paz, hace mucho que no se sentía así.

En estos momentos estaba en su casa. Había tomado un baño y cambiado. Estaba con hambre por eso iba a ir a buscar a Rukia para invitarla a desayunar.

KNOC KNOC

Ah! Seguro era ella, bueno ahora no tendría que ir hasta Soul Society.

Abrió la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

- Por fin te encuentro Kurosaki-kun.

- Inoue?...

* * *

**Uyy ya apareció Inoue. Veremos como te las arreglas Ichigo.**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Galletas para todos los que lo hacen!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo yo, trayendo el tan esperado capitulo 11. Eh estado teniendo pesadillas, espero que no hayan sido ustedes haciéndome brujería no? XD **

**Una pregunta. Conocen alguna enfermedad en la que se te inflama la mano? ****Les cuento. Yo y un grupo de amigas nos reunimos para ayudar a una amiga que se iba a mudar porque su casa quedo destrozada así que nos quedamos hasta muy tarde recuperando alguna de sus cosas de los escombros. **

**Al dia siguiente me levanto con un dolor intenso en la mano derecha y cuando voy a ver ¡sorpresa! Mi mano parecía que le hubiera atacado un millón de abejas! Le fui a avisar a mi mamá y me dice que era del frío, que no circulaba la sangre y que me iban a cortar la mano! (Muchas gracias madre, eres todo un apoyo).**

**Lo bueno fue que el medico dijo que no moviera la mano y que la mantuviera caliente. Así que no tuve que hacer nada en la casa! Ahh vacaciones . Mi hermano se convirtió en la cenicienta. Por fin se hizo justicia! y ahora tengo guantes de todos los colores XD. Mi madre la reina del drama. **

**En estos momentos tengo puntos rojos en los dedos. Me hubieran visto escribiendo en la computadora con una sola mano. Hasta yo me mataba de risa! XD a veces me resultaba frustrante porque me demoraba mucho terminar una página. Pero bueno, lo importante en que por fin termine!**

**Vamos con los reviews! 93 reviews! Háganme llegar a los 100! Ustedes pueden! (y si quieren mas. Por mi no hay problema XD) me hacen llorar. Snif snif. **

**ALenis: XD suspenso! Si****, el papá de Ichigo esta loco pero así lo queremos no? XD gracias por el review! **

**Tania14: Si ps, es****a Inoue solo llega para arruinarlo todo, Ichigo tu también tienes la culpa! Por que no te esperaste a conocer a Rukia! Si, espero que salga pronto que me estoy desesperando (yo desesperada Fin del mundo) No te preocupes te envío una galleta por msn XD. Gracias por el review!**

**Kaoru240: Espero que hallas juntado dinero. Yo ya me puse mi negocio de limonadas. Limonadas fresquitas! Limonadas! Vengan por sus limonadas! XD. Tu sabes que hago mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer Isshin bien chistoso, me alegra que te haya gustado. Reto cumplido! Lamento decepcionarte pero el corazón de Inoue todavía no se romperá, a menos que encuentre mi martillo claro esta XD. Gracias por el review!**

**Helen de Hevilland: Concuerdo contigo! Inoue, inoue por tenias que ser creada. Uff te enseño a cocinar, te regalo mi casa, mi alma! Por que te quedes con Ulquiorra o Ishida me da igual XD. **

**jessymoon: XD sorry es que me pasan las cosas mas locas y a veces me gana la flojera. (golpe, golpe) Inoue viene a quedarse! Noooooo.**

**Conchito: Si tu comentario me inspiro . Gracias por el dato sino yo seguiría aquí en la oscuridad XD. Me alegra que te gustara, eso me hace feliz como una lombriz! **

**Death god raven: Se como se siente! Yo me declaro oficialmente adicta a los fics! Fics, fics, fics XD.**

**Isis: Estoy sonrojada, ejem gracias. Si a veces me pasa eso, pienso "no este fic no se ve interesante" luego cuando decido darle una oportunidad, no puedo creer lo que leen mis hermosos azul, verde, pardos ojos XD cough negros cough y me recrimino el no haberlo leído antes. No llores, me rompes el corazón! **

**Alexis Uzumaki: XD siempre me mato de risa con tus reviews! Amo a ese Itachi! Espero tu prox review! Itachi me robaste el corazón, ladrón! XD. **

**Skapunk: Se acabo la espera, aquí esta el 11. Gracias por el review. **

**Sharon: Me pregunto si Inoue sentirá todo el odio que sentimos XD no te preocupes, galleta por e-mail! **

**Lilith-condena: XD nooooooooo con Inoue no, me traumo! Y si me envenena con su comida? Piedad! **

**The Princess Izayoi: Bienvenida al club entonces, vengan a mi mis queridas hijas odiadoras de Inoue. XD galleta cibernética para ti!**

**Si! Si bleach es mío! Muajajaja. **

**Hey! Hey señores a donde me llevan! Solo bromeaba! Llamen a mi mamá!**

* * *

**THE BEGINING OF THE END PART 1**

**(El comienzo del fin parte 1)**

- Inoue?

- Kurosaki-kun! – Contenta de por fin haberlo encontrado la chica le dio un calido abrazo, y seguidamente lo beso. Ichigo abrió los ojos de par a par. Francamente no se esperaba esto, no esperaba verla.

Entonces Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo pasando todo este tiempo, que todas las mentiras que creo actuaron en su contra hasta llegar al punto en que pensó que era realmente aquel doctor que vino a probar suerte en Karakura y que se intereso en Kuchiki Rukia por su determinación y valentía. Aquel que entro a Soul Society en busca de una cita y que quedo perdidamente enamorado. No el shinigami que vino a seducir a la capitana de policías para que dejara su organización en paz, el que buscaba venganza por la muerte de su madre y que tenía una relación con Orihime Inoue, pero ahora toda su realidad venia a recordarle quien era realmente.

- Kurosaki-kun estas bien? – Pregunto algo preocupada de cómo el chico se había quedado quieto sin decir nada.

"_Quizá lo sorprendí demasiado?" _

- Eh? Si, estoy bien, no es nada. Solo que me sorprendiste, que no estabas en una misión con Ishida? – Dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso.

- Si pero terminamos rápido así que decidí venir a verte. No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de conocer a tu familia! - Exclamo contenta.

"_Conocer a mi familia? Rayos! Yo ya les presente a Rukia como mi novia y si llevo a Inoue…"_

- Mejor vamos a conversar adentro – Sugirió mientras se hacia a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica. Antes de cerrar la puerta se aseguro de que nadie haya visto lo que sucedió.

- Bonito lugar tienes aquí – Menciono sentándose en el sofá sonriendo levemente.

- Gracias – Respondió sentándose a su lado – Quieres algo de tomar?

- no, no gracias. Tatsuki-chan y yo tuvimos un grannn desayuno!

- Tatsuki? Ella esta aquí?

- Que, Kurosaki-kun no se había dado cuenta? Ella ha estado viviendo aquí por muchos años. Nos encontramos por casualidad cuando vine a buscarte y me estoy hospedando en su casa – Explico con la alegría que la caracterizaba.

"_Tatsuki aquí? Como no me habré dado cuenta"_

- Ustedes no han arreglado sus diferencias verdad? – De repente dijo con seriedad. Le dolía que las personas que mas quería en el mundo no se llevaran bien.

- Ah

Se le ocurrió una idea.

- Ah ya se! Por que no hacemos una gran fiesta! Yo podría hacer la comida!

Ichigo solo rió.

- Podríamos invitar a tu familia, a Uryu-kun, a Tatsuki-chan – Nombraba utilizando sus manos para contar - a Kuchiki-san…

"_Rukia?!"_

- No sabes todas las nuevas recetas que invente…

"_Pero como conoce Inoue a Rukia?" _

- …Y todos la pasaríamos muy bien! – Finalizo agitando sus manos en el aire y una gran sonrisa, la cual se borro al ver la expresión de su novio – Estas bien Kurosaki-kun?

- Cómo conoces a Ru…Kuchiki-san Inoue? – Pregunto levantándose de su lugar con dirección a la ventana. Necesitaba algo de aire urgentemente. Era posible que las cosas se hubieran complicado tanto?

- Tatsuki-chan me la presento. Ellas son muy buenas amigas sabes? – Dijo algo triste, cosa que paso desapercibida por el chico que seguía debatiéndose con sus pensamientos. La verdad era que le daba un poco de celos la familiaridad con que se trataba su mejor amiga con la morena. Cuando se encontraron el parque ella se sintió fuera de lugar. Mientras las dos chicas conversaban se dio cuenta que había tantas cosas que no sabia y tanta gente que no conocía, que ahora formaba parte de la vida de su amiga. Era una sensación horrible.

"_Tatsuki amiga de rukia, Tatsuki amiga de Rukia…"_

Esa frase se repetía una y otra ves en la cabeza de Ichigo. Le habría contado Rukia acerca de él? Sabría Tatsuki la verdad?

"_Un momento! Tatsuki no sabe que estoy saliendo con Inoue"_

- …Espero que no te moleste que le haya contado a Tatsuki-chan de lo nuestro.

"_Mierda"_

- mmm Porque la pregunta?

"_Porque la pregunta? Nada, solo saber como conoces a mi otra novia"_

Por un momento estuvo tentado de decir aquello, sin embargo dijo la primera respuesta que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Curiosidad.

Aunque sonara como un niño.

Inoue podría ser inocente pero no era tonta. Desde el momento que lo vio noto que algo andaba mal, diferente, pero no podía decir que estaba pasando. Ichigo era un hombre muy misterioso y generalmente cuando le sucedía algo se lo guardaba para él solo.

No pensaría en eso. Por que ponerse triste cuando por fin lo había encontrado?

Ichigo aun no lograba comprender que todo esto había sucedido frente a sus ojos. Trataba de procesar toda la información recibida cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearlo por detrás, seguido de un calido cuerpo pegarse al suyo.

- No sabes cuanto te extrañe Kurosaki-kun.

Como podía preocuparse de tales cosas siendo lo mas importante los sentimientos de las chicas con las que estaba jugando.

"_Eres un maldito egoísta Ichigo. Debes decidirte de una buena vez"_

Era cierto que amaba a Rukia pero Inoue había llegado a ocupar un lugar en su corazón. Ella siempre estuvo con él, soportándolo a el y a sus extraños hábitos. Era sin duda, una gran compañera. No le gustaría que su corazón amable, se llenara de rencor por su culpa.

"_Debo de decirle la verdad"_

- No se si el momento adecuado Kurosaki-kun pero creo que se donde se esconde Aizen.

Aizen.

Venganza.

Y de pronto se olvido de todo lo demás.

* * *

- Ichigo no es ningún traidor! – Golpeo la mesa con sus puños demostrando su enojo. 

- Y como explicas la desaparición de los documentos que te enviaron Nanao e Isane? Ellas se los entregaron en sus manos! – Inquirió Renji.

- Eran sus primeros días de trabajo, los pudo confundir entre todos esos papeles! – Protesto Rukia.

Qué rayos le pasaba a Renji para atacar así a Ichigo?

- No puedo creer que tu rivalidad con él llegue a estos extremos – Añadió.

- Y yo no puedo creer que tus sentimientos no te dejen ver lo que esta sucediendo.

- Pueden callarse de una vez? – Dijo irritada Matsumoto – Nos hemos reunido aquí para hablar del testigo, no de sus problemas!

Los demás presentes apoyaron a Matsumoto afirmando con la cabeza.

- No tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos una misión que planear y realizar esta noche!

Tomando un respiro, Rukia volvió a tomar asiento en el centro de la mesa.

- Bien, que tienes para nosotros Nanao – Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

La mencionada se acomodo sus lentes antes de empezar – Nuestro testigo es Kurotsuchi Mayuri, ex – shinigami. Según su registro policial, estaba involucrado con el mercado negro y realizo múltiples experimentos con personas con problemas mentales mientras trabajaba en un hospital psiquiátrico – Termino cerrando su carpeta.

- Otro loco bastardo – Murmuro Ikkaku.

- Que es lo que pide? – Volvió a preguntar Rukia.

- Que no presentemos cargos en su contra por supuesto y seguridad durante la realización de su boda y de su testimonio – Respondió Matsumoto que estaba a su lado, con su tan usual pronunciado escote. Al menos había vuelto hacer la misma de antes. Pensó la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Algo bueno tenia que suceder hoy"_

- Bien, pero antes de empezar a realizar nuestro plan quiero hacerles saber que desde ahora en adelante Ichigo formara parte de nuestro equipo.

Silencio inundo la sala antes de que Renji saltara de su asiento.

- Que cojudes acabas de decir?!

- No veo cual es el problema – Dijo calmadamente.

- En primera, no ha terminado su entrenamiento y en segunda no tiene experiencia. Va a mandar a la mierda nuestra misión!

- Me estoy hartando de tu vocabulario Renji

- Y yo me estoy hartando de que estés mezclando tu vida amorosa con el trabajo!

- Eso no tiene nada que ver! – Gritó Rukia. Dirigió su vista hacia Ikkaku – Tu dijiste que estabas impresionado con el potencial de Ichigo no?

Ikkaku suspiro, ya había visto esto llegar – Rukia tiene razón Renji. El chico es muy habilidoso con la espada. Da buena batalla. Deberías practicar de ves en cuando con él envés de perder el tiempo con Arizawa. Sabes bien no le ganarás – Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

- Alguien esta tan rojo como su cabello! – Exclamo Matsumoto riéndose.

Luego la sala entera se lleno de risas.

"_Ikkaku __eres un experto en eliminar la tensión. Uff la situación no era nada bonita"_

Pensaba Yumichika viéndose al espejo. Que bueno que el accidente que sufrió no afecto en nada su belleza. Las vendas que aun tenia en su cuerpo se podían esconder fácilmente debajo de la ropa y su rostro no había sufrido daño alguno sino la puerta del infierno se habría abierto!

- Volviendo al tema – Empezó Rukia.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo – Susurro Matsumo girando los ojos.

- Hablen como gente civilizada – Dijo Isane entrando a la sala. Todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella – Sus gritos se oyen hasta afuera – Tomo asiento al lado de Renji que encaraba a Rukia.

Rukia dio unos cuantos respiros eliminando el enojo – Miren, esta misión será muy peligrosa. Como nos informo Nanao, tendremos que estar alertas de un posible ataque en medio de una boda. Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos recolectar – Se dirigió hacia Renji – Y si te parece le daremos a Ichigo la parte mas fácil, la que tu elijas.

Ante esto el pelirrojo sonrió. No estaba nada mal.

- Llámalo entonces.

* * *

Ichigo se dirigía a paso lento a Soul Society, en su cabeza aun repasaba lo que le había dicho Inoue. 

_- __La misión que nos dio Urahara fue de revisar la dirección que le sacaste a Tousen antes de…matarlo. _

Aun no entendía porque Inoue seguía incomoda al mencionar los asesinatos que cometía. Era algo común para los que conocían su trabajo, en especial ella que había sido su compañera en algunos casos.

_- Al llegar encontramos todo destruido, al parecer alguien se encargo de limpiar todo, pero Uryu-kun logro encontrar unos CDs __maltratados. No se si tuvo mucha suerte pero mientras el trabajaba en eso, yo me lleve la computadora portátil que estaba allí. _

Inoue podía ser muy lista cuando llegaba el momento.

_- Intente entrar a la memoria pero tenia una clave secreta. Sabes lo mucho que me gustan esas cosas Kurosaki-kun! Introdu__je un virus en la computadora y ahora tengo mucha información grabada en mi computadora! _

Había olvidado esa gran habilidad que poseía la chica. Era una genio cuando se trataba de computadora, en especial cuando había contraseñas o restricciones. Nada podía detenerla.

_- Esa fue otra razón por la que te estuve buscando Kurosaki-kun, quería que los dos revisáramos la información. _

Por fin enfrentaría al cabrón de Aizen.

* * *

Estaba hambriento. Había salido tan rápido de su casa que no le dio tiempo de desayunar y toda esa discusión con Rukia lo había dejado sin fuerzas. Ya eran las 10 y tantos de la mañana. Estaba seguro que no encontraría nada más que helados en el parque. 

"_Eso tendrá que hacer algo hasta el almuerzo" _

Se dirigió al parque con las manos en el bolsillo. A unos cuantos metros antes de llegar reconoció la silueta que estaba agachada frente a un pequeño niño. Sonrió. Le haría pagar por ensuciarlo con el helado el otro día.

- Vas a espantar a los niños Arisawa – Fue lo primero que dijo al llegar donde ella.

- Mira quien habla. Con esos tatuajes van a pensar que estas poseído piña

Renji apretó los puños enojado. Esta mujer lo sacaba de quicio.

- Cálmate que te va a salir humo. Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto parándose. El niño se acababa de ir.

- Voy a ver si unos helados me pueden calmar el hambre.

- Francamente no lo creo – Dijo observando como Renji le mandaba una mirada asesina mientras se hacia camino hacia el señor de los helados.

A su regreso le extendió un helado de chocolate a Tatsuki.

- Uhm?

- No te hagas ilusiones. Te lo estoy dando a cambio de la revancha - Empezando a comer el suyo. Lúcuma, gran sabor.

La chica le quito el helado frunciendo el ceño – Un helado no te va a dar la victoria piña.

Renji no dijo nada e inicio su camino de regreso a Soul Society. Tatsuki se quedo un rato en su lugar antes de seguirlo.

* * *

"_Donde pueden estar esos documentos"_

Pensaba la morena mirando su desordenado escritorio con las manos en su cintura. En un ataque de rabia había sacado todos los papeles existentes en su oficina buscando los previos informes que le había entregado Yoruichi pero todos estaban desaparecidos.

"_Pero si estaban en el cajón con llave del escritorio_, _rayos"_

- Qué le has hecho a tu oficina enana?

Aun de espaldas podía reconocer esa voz. La reconocería en cualquier parte.

- Calla zanahoria, solo hago algo de limpieza – Respondió girando para dedicarle una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa.

Una simple sonrisa fue suficiente para que su autocontrol se derrumbara. No podía seguir pretendiendo que todo estaba bien cuando no era así maldición.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rukia se encontró sentada en el borde de su desordenado escritorio, encima de no sabia cuantos muy importantes papeles y con Ichigo en medio de sus piernas atacando sus labios desesperadamente.

- No te quiero perder – Murmuro abandonando sus labios para posarlos en la blanca piel de su cuello.

- Ichigo…no me vas a perder

Sus manos se enredaron en el anaranjado cabello del chico sintiendo la suave textura bajo la palma de sus manos. Después le pediría su secreto para mantener su cabello así. Ahora lo más importante es averiguar porque el idiota pensaba que lo iba a dejar.

No pudo seguir pensando más, sus manos habían llegado a sus senos…

- Ejem.

La interrupción los hizo separarse tan rápido como pudieron, ambos con las mejillas completamente rojas. Rukia tratando de acomodar su ropa y su cabello alzo la vista para tratar de dar una explicación cuando Ichigo la interrumpió.

- Tatsuki…

Observo con algo de fascinación como el rostro del chico empalidecía de de repente. Ahora si, esto ya se ponía demasiado extraño.

- Ustedes se conocen?

Tatsuki desvió su atención del pelinaranja para concentrarse en la policía.

- Claro, tenemos una _amiga _en común – Dijo enfatizando la palabra amiga.

Rukia alzo delicadamente una ceja. No le gustaba nada la mirada que le estaban dedicando.

"_Creo que me perdí de algo aquí" _

- En todo este tiempo de conocernos nunca pensé esto de ti Kuchiki

- No te entiendo a que te refieres – Anuncio fríamente. Tatsuki era su amiga pero reconocía muy bien ese tono de hostilidad y no se dejaría intimidar.

- No seas hipócrita!

- Tatsuki! – Intervino antes de que todo eso fuera mas lejos – Necesitamos hablar - Tomando de un brazo a la chica parada en el marco de la puerta, la llevo hacia el corredor desapareciendo en una de las esquinas, dejando a una Rukia muy confundida.

- Oi a donde se va la zanahoria y el marimacho? – El recién llegado pregunto intrigado de la escena que acababa de ver.

- No tengo idea Renji.

"_Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí?"_

* * *

- Suéltame Kurosaki! – Intento soltarse de su agarre una vez más pero Ichigo solo lo apretaba más. 

Llegando a una sala despejada, el pelinaranja finalmente la soltó.

- Rukia no sabe nada

- Que? – Pregunto sobando su brazo.

- Sobre lo que viste, Rukia no sabe nada – Volvió a repetir con expresión seria.

-Estas engañándolas? P..pero en que mierda estas pensando! – Grito muy enojada. Dios, acababa de insultar a su amiga!

- Mira, se que esto esta mal y todo pero necesito que no digas nada

- Como te atreves a pedirme eso?! Ellas son mis amigas!

- Este no es tu problema tatsuki

- Como que no es mi problema? Como quieres que las mire a la cara sabiendo que están siendo traicionadas por un bastardo como tu?!

Ichigo pasó una mano por su cabello tratando de calmarse. Ya tenia suficiente con todo eso. Durante su camino a Soul Society estuvo tan sumido en sus pensamientos que por casi lo atropella un carro pero al parecer ese incidente le ayudo a encontrar una solución y no iba a dejar que Tatsuki arruinara todo por lo que trabajo tanto. No cuando por fin tenía un plan.

Así que asiendo uso de su fuerza la tomo por los hombros, acorralándola contra la pared.

- A pesar de nuestras diferencias siempre te considere una amiga Tatsuki. En el fondo sabia que tenias razón por estar enojada conmigo, es por ello que nunca te enfrente, sin embargo – Pauso ejerciendo mas presión en sus hombros. Las cejas de la chica se juntaron involuntariamente a pesar que trato de ocultar el dolor – Tengas razón o no en este asunto no voy a dejar que intervengas, me oíste? …no me gustaría tener que lastimarte.

- Me estas amenazando?

- Tatsuki! Dónde estas?! No me digas que te acobardaste! – La voz de Renji se oía muy cerca de ellos.

El escándalo no provoco que apartaran los ojos del otro.

Lentamente Ichigo fue retrocediendo, dándole el espacio suficiente para irse.

- Decídete por una de las dos Kurosaki. No esperes quedarte solo al final.

* * *

La junta había terminado un poco antes de las 12. Habían tenido un pequeño receso de media hora para ir a almorzar y según tenia entendido, Tatsuki y Renji se quedaron a pelear por la revancha. Rukia le había explicado un poco la obsesión que tenia el pelirrojo por ganar mientras almorzaban en el restaurante. Matsumoto junto con Isane se unieron a la mesa poco después trayendo una botella de sake e Ikkaku, Nanao y Yumichika llegaron después diciendo algo de no tener dinero. Ichigo termino pagando tras un largo argumento con la morena. Se vio forzado a sacar su billetera después que la chica dijo que pagaría ella. Aun siendo mentiroso, asesino y que otras cosas mas, seguía siendo un caballero y nunca, nunca dejaría pagar la cuenta a un chica estando presente, en especial si la había invitado él. 

"_Rukia tampoco tiene la culpa que sus amigos se colaran a __nuestra mesa"_

Pensaba él en forma de consuelo.

Eran las 3:46 de la tarde y debían estar en la boda a las 6. Rukia decidió darse una ducha para aclarar la mente. Ichigo por su parte fue a su casa a hacer lo mismo.

"_Debería estar ir con Rukia y ahorrar el agua pero conociéndola no me dejaría tocarla sin antes responder sus preguntas y para responderlas tengo que pensar en algunas creíbles mentiras" _

Suspirando maldijo su suerte.

"_Y para colmo me tengo que vestir como pingüino! Me las pagaras Renji"_

Ya listo, se dispuso a abrir la puerta e ir a ver como iba Rukia.

- Inoue?

- Oh! Kurosaki-kun! – Dijo con una mano levantada, al parecer se preparaba para tocar.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Ichigo la jalo hacia dentro y cerro la puerta - Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba

- …

- Inoue?

- Uhm…te ves bien Kurosaki-kun – Menciono casualmente y muy sonrojada – Vas a alguna parte?

Ichigo también se sonrojo, había olvidado por completo que estaba de traje.

- Si, si, veras…yo…conseguí este trabajo…d.de mozo en un restaurante muy importante! – Si Inoue creía esa mentira seria muy feliz.

- Wow! Felicidades!

"_Gracias Inoue"_

- Entonces no creo que podamos ir a ver los documentos que encontré no?

- Lo siento. Pero por que no nos encontramos mañana en el parque como a las 5, te parece bien?

- Claro! Bueno hasta mañana Kurosaki-kun! Y buena suerte con tu nuevo trabajo – Se despidió empezando a abrir la puerta.

- Espera! – Dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta. Si Rukia la vía salir de su casa estaba muerto.

- Que sucede? – Pregunto confundida. Le parecía o Kurosaki-kun estaba muy nervioso?.

"_Estará ocultando algo?"_

- P..pues veras..este..este vecindario es muy conservador! Y cuando ven a una chica visitar a un chico piensan muy mal!

"_Me pregunto de donde saco todas estas ridículas excusas"_

- Oh! – Dijo antes de colocar su mano en su barbilla, de forma pensativa – Ya se! Tu vigila que no haya nadie y yo corro! Y si alguien me mira digo que me persiguen los ovnis!

"_Creo que ya se de donde"_

Afirmo con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta, lo suficiente para ver que no halla nadie en la casa del lado.

Todo despejado.

- Ahora! – Grito e Inoue salio disparada de su casa con una pequeña nube de humo tras ella.

"_Es una gran corredora"_

Pensaba cuando su celular se empezó a mover en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Diga?

- Como estas Kurosaki-san!, me alegra haberte encontrado. Necesito que me hagas otro trabajito…

* * *

Recorrió el oscuro pasadizo con dirección a las dos grandes puertas al final. Con ambas manos se abrió paso entre estas, arrodillándose a unos cuantos pasos de su señor. 

- La información era cierta Aizen-sama – Pregunto guardando respeto.

- Perfecto. Y los otros, ya llegaron?

- Si acaban de llegar. Pero con respecto a lo otro, no haremos nada?

- No te impaciente Ulquiorra, todo a su tiempo. Dejemos que Urahara siga haciendo todo el trabajo por nosotros.

* * *

- Maldito Renji me las vas a pagar – Murmuro para si mismo antes de que otra pareja se acercara para entregar su invitación. Y como todas las anteriores veces, tuvo que forzar una sonrisa. La cual era intercambiada por un ceño fruncido cada vez que escuchaba a los invitados mencionar algún comentario sobre el color de su cabello. Era tan irritante! 

El lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo la boda era una cabaña en las afueras de Karakura. El frente estaba adornado con telas de seda blancas, formando figuras y cubriendo la fachada, no gran cosa. El jardín trasero era lo que llamaba la atención. Las mesas y sillas estaban forradas de blanco, un pequeño escenario en la parte de atrás. Árboles de sakura rodeaban el lugar, a pesar se no ser la estación seguían siendo hermosas. Mozos y meseras repartiendo champaña y comida, la gente formando grupos para conversar sobre temas en particular. Mayuri y su prometida Nemu saludaban a los invitados. Mayuri era un pedófilo fue lo que pensaron todos al ver a la chica.

Rukia, Matsumoto y Yumichika estaban entre los invitados. Isane y Nanao dentro de la cabaña observando todo por las cámaras colocadas estratégicamente. Renji e Ikkaku rodeaban el lugar, bien atentos de cualquier clase de movimiento y por ultimo Ichigo estaba en la entrada.

Una nueva pareja se acercaba. Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, reconocía ese cabello plateado.

- Hitsugaya Toushiro y Hinamori Momo – Dijo enseñándole las invitaciones.

Esta vez no se molesto por forzar una sonrisa, no era necesario. Sostuvieron la mirada antes de pasar.

- Ey chicas creo que vi una sombra entre los árboles.

* * *

- Renji estate atento Ichigo vio algo por tu lado – Informo por el micrófono Nanao. Todas las cámaras se enfocaron en las afueras de la casa. 

- Ahí! – Gritó Isane señalando con el dedo una sombra en la pantalla.

- Ikkaku busca a Renji! – Dijo nuevamente Nanao.

- En camino – Se escucho.

La cámara que enfocaba a Renji mostraba como el pelirrojo empezaba a combatir con un hombre alto y musculoso. Sus ataques con la espada eran evadidos fácilmente. No habían traído armas de fuego pues alarmaría a los invitados y no querían heridos ni escándalos. No habían informado al ministerio de justicia sus planes, por lo tanto no tenían autorización para lo que estaban haciendo.

Isane tomo otro micrófono – Rukia, Matsumo, Yumichika, los shinigamis están afuera!

Cinco nuevos oponentes aparecieron. Renji estaba en desventaja.

Matsumoto y Yumichika evacuaron discretamente. Sin embargo Rukia se quedo en su lugar. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

Ikkaku llego justo cuando Renji caía al suelo debido a un golpe en el estomago. Yumichika seguido de Matsumoto entraron en escena. Isane dio un suspiro de alivio, toda su concentración estaba en la pelea.

En el jardín todos estaban ajenos de lo que sucedía afuera. El padre llego y todos tomaron asiento para empezar la ceremonia. Rukia no supo como fue pero de un momento a otro se escucho un disparo. Luego Mayuri caía al suelo en cámara lenta. Su vista se poso en un joven de baja estatura de cabello plateado que estaba del brazo de una chica de moño. Levanto nuevamente su arma.

Se preparaba para disparar nuevamente.

Sus piernas empezaron a moverse.

Tenia que detener esa bala.

BAM!

- Rukia!!!

* * *

**Rukia! Rukia, Rukia, ay hija porque tienes que hacerte la heroína! Muajajaja que pasara en el siguiente capitulo. Nadie lo sabe, ni yo porque recién estoy pensando XD. Pero no se preocupen esto es solo el comienzo de todo lo que va a pasar mas adelante. Tengo unas ideas que mueren por ser escritas. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Ah! se me olvidaba, voy a poner un one-shot en rating M asi que dense una vueltita por ahí . **

**Review! **


	12. Deudas

**CHAPTER 12**

**...bueno ya tengo coraje suficiente para enfrentar los golpes XD. Creo que a la mayoria le expliqué el motivo de mi demora. Necesitaba vacaciones y se me fue la inspiración. Se que no es mucho pero eso fue lo que pasó. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado ya que esta lleno de sorpresas. Además ya tengo el cap. 13 casi listo así que mañana lo estoy subiendo en la noche. Haber, que más, que más...ah! después de poner el cap. 13 me dedicaré a escribir el 1er capítulo de la secuela de Get the Girl y un nuevo one-shot de Pétalos de Sakura. Eso es lo que les quería informar.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! **

**Gracias: MissLain, Kuchiki nyu, Kenkiaz y Kin'iro Kitsune.**

* * *

**DEUDAS**

Los primeros rayos de luz empezaban a iluminar aquella habitación de hospital. Estaba todo tan tranquilo que era casi imposible imaginar que tan solo la noche anterior habían presenciado una balacera en medio de una boda. La cual lo había llevado hacia donde estaba ahora. Cierto.

Rukia.

Las imágenes de la chica siendo alcanzada por la bala no lo habían dejado tranquilo; cada vez que cerraba los ojos la escena se repetía una y otra vez en cámara lenta, torturándolo, mostrándole que fue incapaz de proteger a la persona que amaba. Y por consecuencia no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Aunque sabia que no habría podido dormir de todas formas.

Quería estar presente cuando Rukia despertara.

Isane le había dicho que estaba fuera de peligro pero él era médico (aunque no ejerciera la profesión en estos momentos) y sabia que unos centímetros mas abajo y la bala alcanzaba su corazón.

Había estado desesperado por participar en la operación para extraer la bala, por permanecer con ella a cada instante y asegurarse que no lo fuera a dejar.

Era tan egoísta.

Él era el culpable de todo, de todo. Cerró sus puños con fuerza. Esto tenía que acabar.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la chica que reposaba en la cama, se veía tan tranquila, como si solo estuviera dormida. Cuidadosamente poso un beso en su frente y salio decidido de la habitación.

Iba a terminar con esta farsa.

* * *

- Pusieron en riesgo la vida de mucha gente. 

- Byakuya-sama…

- No Renji! Se que aprecias mucho a Rukia pero nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiara el hecho que actuó muy irresponsablemente.

- El testigo no iba a hablar si involucrábamos a mas policías! Todo el alboroto hubiera llamado la atención de los shinigamis! Era una oportunidad muy valiosa para ser pasada por alto! – Decía desesperadamente.

- Esta bien. Por ser el primer error que cometen no sacare a Rukia de su cargo pero si un incidente así vuelve a pasar…

- No se preocupe, no volverá a suceder.

- Bien – La llamada termino.

"_Me debes una Rukia" _

* * *

Entro a la sala con un suspiro, el hablar con el hermano de Rukia siempre le ponía los pelos de punta. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. No los había llamado pero seguro que estaban preocupados por la llamada del Ministro de defensa o Mr. renegado como le decían. 

- Como te fue? – Matsumoto fue la primera en preguntar.

- Bien, pero otro error mas y estamos fritos.

- Uff, que alivio – Suspiro Yumichika

- Solo eso? – Pregunto Ikkaku no muy convencido.

Renji cruzo los brazos – Tsk, siempre tienes que malograr mis planes Ikkaku. Bueno no, nos quito nuestra inmunidad.

- Que!?

- Maldición.

- Ya sabía que todo era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

* * *

Con un gran bostezo entro a la cocina. El olor a comida la había despertado. El convivir con Inoue le había enseñado que a pesar de la apariencia de su comida, en realidad esta sabia bien, solo no debías preguntar cuales eran los ingredientes. 

Su amiga se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno tarareando una melodía desconocida, estaba muy alegre.

- Buenos días Orihime – Saludo sentándose a la mesa – Hoy estas muy contenta.

- Buenos días a ti también Tatsuki-chan! Si! Hoy tengo una cita con Kurosaki-kun!

Reprimió un gruñido al escuchar ese nombre. El maldito estaba jugando con sus amigas y ella no podía hacer nada!

"_Vamos Tatsuki! Son tus amigas! Acaso las palabras de Ichigo te han intimidado?"_

No podía negar que el Ichigo con el que trato era muy diferente del que conoció y su amenaza fue atemorizante, pero, se iba acobardar?

"_Nunca!"_

- Hey Orihime.

- Uhm?

- Conoces bien a Ichigo?

Inoue detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

- Por que la pregunta Tatsuki-chan?

Se mordió el labio. Como explicarle sin parecer sospechosa? – No se, lo veo extraño, cambiado, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

"_Acaso Tatsuki-chan sabe algo de los shinigamis? Que Kurosaki-kun es uno de ellos?"_

Pensaba nerviosamente Inoue. Al parecer había mal interpretado las cosas.

RING RING RING

La morena se levanto cansadamente de su asiento para atender el teléfono.

- Diga? …Ah eres tu Renji….siempre con el humor de perro...ya, ya, que quieres?...Que?! Por que no me avisaste antes?!...no preocuparme mi trasero!...gracias a Dios…si, voy para allá.

Inoue salio de la cocina apresuradamente – Que sucede Tatsuki-chan?

- Rukia esta en el hospital. Le dispararon en una misión.

La chica se llevo las manos a la boca por la sorpresa e inmediatamente pregunto si estaba bien.

- Gracias a Dios ya esta fuera de peligro pero voy ir a verla.

- Ah! Yo voy contigo! – Anuncio su amiga corriendo a su cuarto.

"_Ir conmigo? No! Si Rukia esta en el hospital de seguro Ichigo esta con ella! Maldición! Esta seria una perfecta oportunidad para que todo se descubriera de una vez por todas, sin embargo Rukia no esta en condiciones de saber la verdad. Argh! Apenas salga del hospital yo misma le voy a contar lo que esta pasando!"_

Habiendo decidido esto la morena fue a convencer a su amiga que no era necesario ir con ella y decirle unas cuantas mentiras para que se quede en casa.

* * *

- Vaya chica – Se burlaba Ikkaku mientras observaba a un furioso Renji guardar su celular. 

- Chica?! Ella es un mounstro! Por casi me deja sordo! – Se quejaba el pelirrojo.

- Tú tienes la culpa por no avisarle antes, ella es después de todo, una amiga muy querida de Rukia – Dijo Matsumoto levantándose de su asiento o mejor dicho de la mesa – Voy con Yumichika haber si encuentro algo de comer.

- Tsk por que todos siempre están en contra mía? De cualquier forma no te demores mucho y no entres a ninguna tienda de ropa! – Levanto la voz al final al ver que la chica se alejaba ignorándolo completamente.

- Mujeres.

- Ahora que estamos solos – Ikkaku que estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados empezó diciendo. Renji lo miro confundido y después asustado.

- NI siquiera lo pienses Madarame! Yo soy bien machito!!!

PLASH

- De que estas hablando Idiota! – Grito enojado después de haberle arrojado lo primero que encontró. Que vino a ser una revista de trajes de baño de Matsumoto – Yo también soy bien macho!

- Me doy cuenta – Comento observando las fotos. Chicas mostrando mucha carne por cierto.

- Ya deja eso – Dijo arrebatándole la revista.

Era el momento de ponerse serios.

- Dime¿Qué te dijo Byakuya del chico?

Se lo esperaba. Ikkaku no era alguien que se dejaba engañar fácilmente. Y no que los estaba engañando, Byakuya si les quito la inmunidad. Eso significaba que tendrían que ser los perritos del gobierno otra vez.

Tras la fama obtenida por mandar a prisión y revolver casos casi imposibles, a ellos se les entrego esta inmunidad que les permitían escoger las misiones en las que querían trabajar y actuar como quisieran sin rendir cuentas a nadie, excepto solo los resultados de estas. Sin embargo ahora tendrían que volver al comienzo, en donde tenían que tomar misiones por mas absurdas que fueran y seguir planes llenos de errores.

- Quiere que lo vigilemos. No le tiene confianza

- Era de esperarse, y tu Renji? Piensas que sea un traidor?

- Ya deberías saberlo.

* * *

Urahara tenía una grave obsesión con los sótanos. Concluyo antes de entrar al oscuro cuarto de un famoso hotel. 

El procedimiento era el mismo. Cruzando el cuarto había una puerta que en realidad era un elevador. Con pasos alargados llego a dicha puerta y la abrió.

Justo como lo esperaba.

Entro en el elevador y presionó el único botón que había.

* * *

Se enojo tanto que se olvido preguntar si habían trasladado a Rukia a un hospital o si la habían llevado a Soul Society. 

"_Maldito Renji, siempre sacándome de mis casillas" _

Parada en medio del parque trataba de decidir donde ir.

- Tatsuki!

Giro en su lugar para ver a la persona que gritaba su nombre.

- Matsumoto?

- Esa soy yo! – Dijo animadamente acercándose a ella – Vas a ver a Rukia-chan?

- Eh? Si, si – Frunció el ceño.

"_Qué le pasa? Esta toda alegre cuando debería estar triste por lo que paso"_

Matsumoto la miro fijamente – Se lo que estas pensando – La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida – Y te entiendo pero conozco a Rukia y se que se enojaría mucho si nos quedamos pegados a su lado lamentándonos por lo que le sucedió. Además si no soy yo, esos seres que se hacen llamar hombres y compañeros míos se morirían por desnutrición – Finalizo levantando las bolsas llenas de comida que llevaba en las manos.

Tatsuki sonrió – Déjame ayudarte con eso.

* * *

Todo había estado bajo control desde que llego, sin embargo, justo en el momento que lo vio, toda la ira contenida se desato. 

Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa sin importarle los gritos de sorpresa a su alrededor y lo arrojo contra una mesa cercana. A pesar de que esta se partió, su oponente se levanto con rapidez no dándole tiempo para esquivar un golpe certero en el abdomen. Retrocedió unos pasos y se doblo del dolor, aun así Ichigo sabia que un nuevo golpe se acercaba y justo antes se estrellara en su rostro, él logro atrapar el puño en el suyo y doblo la mano su oponente escuchando con satisfacción el sonido de dolor que salio de su boca. Si, quería que se gritara de dolor, que pagara, que sintiera lo mismo que sintió Rukia. Tenía unas ganas terribles de matar a Hitsugaya.

- Suficiente!

Tan pronto la orden se dio, varios hombres salieron a detenerlos.

- Qué rayos creen que hacen? – La molesta voz de Urahara se escucho en todos los pasillos.

- El maldito le disparo! Pudo haber muerto! – Ichigo dijo tratando de safarse de los agarres.

- Solo estaba cumpliendo con mi trabajo al contrario tuyo! Si Kuchiki quiso recibir la bala ese no es mi problema! – Replico Hitsugaya.

- Ya veras bastardo! – Aplico mas fuerza en su escape.

- Ya cálmate Kurosaki! – Intervino nuevamente Urahara – Hitsugaya tiene razón. Él solo estaba haciendo su trabajo y eso lo sabes muy bien, después de todo fuiste tú quien nos proporciono toda la información que necesitábamos, tú nos contaste su plan e incluso nos diste copias de las invitaciones, así que si Kuchiki-san salio herida, es en parte culpa tuya también.

Hubo un gran silencio después de de aquel discurso e Ichigo fue quien lo rompió.

- Eso ya lo se – Informo con la cabeza agachada, su cabello cubría la expresión de sus ojos – Es por ello, que eh venido a Renunciar.

* * *

Decidieron comer primero antes de ir a visitar a Rukia. 

Ikkaku y Renji comieron como dos cerdos y eso que dijeron que no tenían hambre. Hombres. Yukichika llego un poco después. Y Matsumoto dijo que por la comida tendrían que cargar sus bolsas cuando fuera de compras.

Juntos se dirigieron al cuarto de Rukia esperando que ella se encontrara despierta.

Abrieron la puerta y la encontraron despierta, sentada en su cama tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto la compañía solo hasta que Tatsuki pronuncio su nombre. Rukia les sonrió.

- Hey

- Rukia-chan!!! – Dijeron Matsumoto y Yumichika al unisolo, corriendo a abrazarla.

- Con cuidado! Van a abrirle la herida! – Advirtió Ikkaku.

Se separaron inmediatamente de ella.

Rukia sonrió nerviosamente.

- Cómo te encuentras Rukia? – Pregunto Renji jalando una silla y sentándose cerca de la cama.

- Bien. Comparado con las anteriores esto no es nada – Respondió observando a sus compañeros. El ser policía es muy peligroso, eso ya lo sabían. Corrían el riesgo de quedar incapacitados o peor aun, morir. Todos habían pasado por el hospital más de una vez por leves o graves heridas y las cicatrices las llevaban con orgullo, como un recordatorio de que estuvieron dispuestos a enfrentar la muerte con tal de salvar vidas y traer paz a Karakura.

Su vista se poso sobre cierta persona – Tatsuki? – Estaba algo sorprendida de su visita, después de todo no se habían visto desde aquel incidente…

_- En todo este tiempo de conocernos nunca pensé esto de ti Kuchiki _

_- No te entiendo a que te refieres – Anuncio fríamente. Tatsuki era su amiga pero reconocía muy bien ese tono de hostilidad y no se dejaría intimidar._

_- No seas hipócrita!_

- Hola Rukia. Se que parecerá algo extraño querer venir a disculparme en este momento pero….bueno discúlpame por lo de la otra vez, no se que me paso.

Los demás observaron la escena confundidos.

"_Disculparse? De que? Hubo pelea y nos la perdimos? Mierda" _

Esa y otras cosas pasaban por sus cabezas.

- No te preocupes, Ichigo ya me explico todo

- En serio? – Pregunto muy sorprendida.

"_Ichigo le explico todo? Le dijo la verdad?" _

- SI, que te habías pasado de tus copas matutinas o algo así – Respondió Rukia poniendo un dedo en su barbilla tratando de recordar.

- Que?! – No lo podía creer, pero que clase de estúpida excusa es esa? Lo iba a matar!

- La verdad yo no le creí, que clase de estúpida excusa es esa? – Tatsuki rió. Rukia y ella tenían muchas cosas en común! – Pero ahora que estas aquí me gustaría que me confirmaras si es cierto lo que dijo.

Maldición la había acorralado – Bueno, s..si es cierto pero solo fue ese día y justo había visto una película muy trágica y …y – Rayos se había puesto nerviosa y lo peor era que Rukia no se había creído nada.

- Pero de que rayos están hablando!? – Pregunto exasperado el pelirrojo.

"_Te debo una Renji" _

- Nada, Nada – Dijo Rukia después de dedicarle una mirada a Tatsuki que decía "Esto no queda aquí" para empezar a conversar animadamente con sus amigos.

Tatsuki suspiro.

* * *

Eran las 3:10 de la tarde y sentada en el parque se encontraba Inoue esperando a su cita mientras revisaba los documentos encontrados en su laptop. 

Era interesante todo lo que había podido rescatar, tanta información…estaba ansiosa por compartirla y descifrarla junto a Kurosaki-kun.

Continuo revisando los archivos cuando una sombra se poso en su computadora. Cuidadosamente alzo la vista y se encontró con los ojos que la tenían cautivada, con la persona que la tenia cautivada. Sin embargo algo en ellos no le gustaba¿Por qué sus ojos se veían tan tristes? Tan…culpables.

"_Quizá por que llegó 10 minutos tarde!" _

Contenta con su teoría puso su laptop de lado y se paro dispuesta a abrazarlo.

Ichigo al ver sus intenciones se mordió el labio antes de detenerla tomándola por los hombros.

- Inoue…lo siento pero…estoy tiene que acabar. No podemos seguir con nuestra relación – Y sin más explicaciones empezó a alejarse. Dejándola ahí, confundida, incapaz de entender lo que había pasado.

¿Qué había pasado?

"_Esto es una pesadilla verdad?"_

- Kurosaki-kun…

* * *

Ya se hacia de noche. Los demás se habían ido hace una hora. Habían hablado, recordado viejos tiempos y por ultimo le habían informado de la llamada de su hermano. Les habían quitado la inmunidad, no era gran cosa; solo esperaba que Mayuri se recuperara pronto sino todo lo que habían hecho y perdido, se iría a la basura. 

Otra cosa que también la tenia inquieta era que no había visto a Ichigo desde que despertó. Se preguntaba a donde se había ido el idiota.

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Ichigo...- Frunció el ceño – Se puede saber en donde te metiste idiota? – No le gustaba la mirada de perrito golpeado que tenia el pelinaranja – Y bien?

Él solo le respondió acercándose y abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Entonces Rukia se dio cuenta lo afectado que estaba por lo sucedido y le devolvió el abrazo siempre cuidando no mover mucho su hombro.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto – Murmuraba una y otra vez en su oído.

- Shh, no te preocupes, ya todo paso.

Terminaron sentados en la cama. Ichigo aun la abrazaba y ella se preguntaba si se disculpaba de no haber podido hacer nada o si había algo más.

* * *

**Que tal? XD.**

**Unos pequeños avances del prox. cap.**

**- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! **

_**"Oh no, por favor, que no sea quien creo que es. No, por favor" **_

**- ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO DE MI HIJO. POR FIN TENGO NUERA! **

**- CALLATE VIEJO! TODOS NOS ESTAN MIRANDO! **

**- KARIN-CHAN NO LE PEGUES MUY FUERTE **

**- ICHIGO, QUIERO AL MENOS 12 NIETOS! **

_**"Alguien allá arriba me odia"**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------_**

**A Isshin y las mellizas se les abrió los ojos como platos. Acaso era el fin del mundo? **

**La morena prácticamente se había quedado paralizada. Por lo nervioso que estaba Ichigo había esperado que hubiera perdido la casa en una apuesta o que hubiera dejado escapar a todos los prisioneros de la cárcel, incluso había pensado que confesaría haberse acostado con otra! **

**bueno ahí queda XD. Que mala soy! **

**Dejen review! **

**Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo!**


	13. Un Anuncio Inesperado

**CHAPTER 13**

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Estoy algo triste porque me llegaron pocos reviews T-T, me lo merezco por demorarme tanto. Aunque espero que lleguen más por estos días. Me voy a dar contra la mesa XD. Como lo dije, voy a trabajar en el 1er cap, de Get the Girl así que espero verlos por allá! **

**Muchas gracias a: Kaoru240, Kin'iro Kitsune, Tania14 y Lorelai-K. **

**Mañana responderé a sus review porque ya es tarde y tengo que ir a mi camita XD. **

**Bleach no es mío! Pero voy a poner un anuncio en el Internet para que Kubo Tite me adopte XD**

* * *

**UN ANUNCIO INESPERADO**

- Con cuidado – Dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

- No estoy inválida Ichigo – Replico cansada de ser tratada como niña pequeña.

"_Me pregunto como hubiera reaccionado Ichigo aquella vez SI estuve a punto de morir"_

Siendo doctor Ichigo, él e Isane habían intercambiado ideas sobre el cuidado que debía recibir Rukia y el pelinaranja se había auto-asignado su doctor personal.

- Imbécil – Murmuro enojada observando a Ichigo traer sus maletas a la habitación.

- Escuche eso

- Mejor

Había olvidado mencionar que el cabeza de zanahoria también había decidido venir a vivir a su casa? Y con el permiso de quien? Exacto. Con el permiso de nadie.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Ella era una mujer independiente! Nunca necesito cuidados antes y se las arreglo completamente bien. Estaba molesta porque a pesar de eso quería que Ichigo viviera con ella. Nunca dijo nada pero la verdad era que la soledad le aterraba y justamente por eso vivía sola. Se puso ese castigo por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar la muerte de su hermana. Sin embargo cuando el pelinaranja entro a su vida, ella secretamente comenzó a imaginárselo en su casa y conforme su relación crecía, también lo hacia su curiosidad por saber como se sentía despertar todos los días a su lado, saber como se sentía sentarse a la mesa con él, hacer turnos para limpiar la casa o para cocinar. Ella quería…quería ver su cepillo de dientes junto al suyo cada vez que entrara al baño. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo porque eso significaba cambio y cambio significaba problemas.

- Escuche que volverán a enseñar – Menciono casualmente Ichigo mientras acomodaba su ropa en el armario.

Tardo un poco en contestar – Si, como estábamos en misiones los alumnos fueron trasladados a otro centro, pero con el reciente fracaso no creo que tengamos trabajo por un buen tiempo así que estamos de profesores de nuevo.

- Y que hay de mi?! – Grito desde el baño.

- Tendrás que ponerte al corriente, tomar clases extras.

Ichigo entro con el ceño fruncido al cuarto

- Uhm?

- Eso significa que no voy a pasar mucho tiempo contigo – Dijo sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

- Y? – Encogió los hombros.

- Como que "Y"? – Rodeo su cintura con un brazo teniendo cuidado siempre se su herida y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica, aspirando su exquisito olor y luego depositar pequeños besos.

- Si no estoy aquí entonces ¿Quién te va a cuidar? – Pregunto en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

"_Oh no, por favor, que no sea quien creo que es. No, por favor"_

- ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO DE MI HIJO. POR FIN TENGO NUERA!

- CALLATE VIEJO! TODOS NOS ESTAN MIRANDO!

- KARIN-CHAN NO LE PEGUES MUY FUERTE

- ICHIGO, QUIERO AL MENOS 12 NIETOS!

"_Alguien allá arriba me odia"_

- Ichigo! Corre ábrele la puerta a tu padre antes de que la tire de nuevo! – Dijo desesperadamente Rukia.

BOMMM

Suspiro - Debiste haberlo dicho antes.

- PODREMOS CREAR NUESTRO PROPIO EQUIPO DE FUTBOL!

Ichigo dio un grito antes de levantarse de la cama y salir corriendo del cuarto.

La morena sonrió para si misma.

"_Por fin algo de paz"_

- Te voy a dar una paliza de la que nunca olvidaras viejo!

PAM!

- Cálmate oni-chan!

- Deja que lo mate Yuzu!

- Karin-chan eres tan mala!

- DONDE ESTA MI NUERA! POR LA ESCONDES DE MI! SEGURO QUE YA SE LE NOTA LA PANCITA!

- QUE!? DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS!? RUKIA NO ESTA EMBARAZADA! EH? A DONDE VAS VIEJO!!!

A pesar de los gritos Rukia había empezado a caer en las manos de Morfeo cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

- Ahí estas Rukia-chan! Papá vino a verte! – Anuncio felizmente entrando al cuarto seguido de las mellizas y de un agitado Ichigo.

- Ah! Pero que te paso One-chan! – Dijo Yuzu llevándose las manos a la boca.

Rukia sonrió algo nerviosa. Hasta Yuzu ya la estaba tratando de hermana…- Tuve un pequeño accidente.

- Ahhh! Mi hijo no pudo proteger a la madre de mis nietos!

Hubo un silencio general. Todos esperaban que Ichigo fuera a golpear a su loco padre, sin embargo el mencionado estaba agachado en una esquina de la habitación dibujando círculos en el piso con el dedo mientras que un aura de desolación lo rodeaba.

Rukia y las mellizas no pudieron aguantar las risas.

* * *

Tatsuki estaba muy preocupada. Tan solo ayer Orihime estaba desbordando felicidad por todas partes y ahora estaba encerrada en su cuarto. No estaba segura de lo que paso pero algo le decía que Ichigo por fin había decidido. Estaba triste por su amiga pero prefería esto a ver día tras día como el cabeza de zanahoria jugaba con ella. Orihime era una gran mujer y pronto encontraría a alguien que la amara como se merece.

Mientras tanto haría todo lo posible por animarla.

Se acerco a su habitación y toco suavemente la puerta – Orihime estas despierta? Ábreme la puerta por favor – No hubo respuesta – Orihime no quieres ayudarme a cocinar?...estaba esperando que prepararas el postre…

Le dolía. Le dolía mucho. Era extraño. Ni siquiera tenia una herida! O un moretón o un rasguño. Entonces por que sentía como algo se había roto dentro de ella? Todo fue tan repentino…Kurosaki-kun se fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de preguntar porque.

"_Porque Kurosaki-kun?"_

Apretó con más fuerza la almohada y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que los sollozos salieran de su boca. Después del encuentro en el parque apenas tuvo fuerzas para regresar – sus pies le pesaban tanto…o era el corazón? – se tiro a la cama, enrollo las sabanas en su cuerpo y se coloco en posición fetal apretando las almohadas en su rostro antes de empezar a dejar caer la lágrimas. No se había movido desde entonces.

Tocaron su puerta.

– Orihime estas despierta? Ábreme la puerta por favor.

"_Tatsuki-chan…"_

– Orihime no quieres ayudarme a cocinar?...estaba esperando que prepararas el postre…

"_No debería estar triste, estoy haciendo preocupar a Tatsuki-chan"_

- Nunca te lo eh dicho pero me encantan tus chocolates.

Sonrió

"_Pude haber perdido a Kurosaki-kun pero aun tengo a mi mejor amiga y ella nunca me traicionaría…" _

* * *

Tras una ardua pelea entre padre e hijo, las chicas por fin pudieron sentarse a la mesa para disfrutar del delicioso almuerzo que había preparado Yuzu.

- Yo quería preparar mejor las cosas pero ya que están aquí.

Todos presentes estaban confundidos con el anuncio de Ichigo.

- Que sucede oni-chan? – Yuzu fue la primera en preguntar.

El pelinaranja se sonrojo

- Estas raro Ichigo – Dijo esta ves Rukia.

- Solo vayan a la sala y espérenme ahí – Se levanto repentinamente de la silla – Ahora vuelvo.

Encogieron los hombros y se levantaron de sus asientos también.

Ichigo bajo unos minutos después, estaba muy nervioso.

- Como ya lo saben Rukia y yo somos pareja – Empezó diciendo.

- Claro! Y dentro de unos meses me dará un nieto!

- Ya te dije que Rukia no esta embarazada!...verdad? – Pregunto mirándola.

- Claro que no idiota! – Respondió Sonrojada – Apúrate! Que nos ibas a decir?!

Se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar.

- Se que todo esto es imprevisto, incluso yo no me lo esperaba pero ya estoy aquí así que, que se va a hacer y …

- Agh! ve al grano! – Grito desesperadamente Karin. A veces su hermano podía ser tan frustrante.

- Si, si. Ya saben que no soy bueno con las palabras, no es mi culpa! No soy romántico ni se me frases o poemas de amor, es cierto que me gusta shakespeare pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Trate de memorizarme un poema…

- Oni-chan! – Hasta Yuzu se cansado de tanto discurso.

- Ya, ya – Comentaba enojado mientras que se acercaba al sitio de Rukia y se arrodillaba frente a ella – Uno tratando de ser sincero y expresar sus sentimientos. Son unos insensibles – Metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo – Rukia, te quieres casar conmigo? – Pregunto anormalmente tranquilo, como si estuviera preguntando la hora en vez de algo tan delicado como el matrimonio. Que gran cambio comparado a como estaba en el comienzo…

A Isshin y las mellizas se les abrieron los ojos como platos. Acaso era el fin del mundo?

La morena prácticamente se había quedado paralizada. Por lo nervioso que estaba Ichigo había esperado que hubiera perdido la casa en una apuesta o que hubiera dejado escapar a todos los prisioneros de la cárcel, incluso había pensado que confesaría haberse acostado con otra!

"_Es por eso que me senté lo mas cerca al mueble del teléfono. En uno de los cajones tengo un arma y no me hubiera tardado mucho en tomarla y…pero MATRIMONIO!?"_

Que podría decir? Si o no? Estaba preparaba para compartir su vida con otra persona? Ichigo era el indicado?

- Claro que si tonto!

* * *

Estaba agradecida que Tatsuki-chan no haya preguntada nada sobre su cita. No estaba preparada para contarle todavía, estaba segura que si lo hubiera hecho se habría puesto a llorar y no quería preocuparla.

Puso toda su concentración en cocinar; preparo el almuerzo, el postre y trato de preparar unos nuevos platos que había querido hacer hace mucho tiempo. Cuando termino se dio cuenta que la mesa no era lo suficientemente grande para poner tanta comida. Tatsuki solo rió y dijo que guardaría la comida para llevarla a Soul Society el día siguiente.

Pasaron la tarde viendo películas de acción, sin embargo por más que trataba de poner toda su concentración en la pantalla esta siempre se dirigía hacia cierto pelinaranja y los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Anuncio con una sonrisa forzada que iría a caminar un poco. Tatsuki se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella rechazo la oferta argumentando que necesitaba un poco de aire y despejar la mente.

Es por ello que se encontraba caminando por las calles de Karakura en esos momentos. Había estado afuera algo de tres horas y el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies la habían llevado al parque, al mismo lugar en donde empezó su desdicha.

Aun no lograba entender que fue lo que sucedió. Porqué Kurosaki-kun de repente termino su relación? Acaso había hecho algo mal? Acaso había sucedido algo de lo que no estaba enterada? Acaso la había dejado de querer? Sintió que las lágrimas habían empezado a caer otra vez.

"_Kurosaki-kun me ha roto el corazón…sin embargo…tengo tantas ganas de volverlo a ver"_

- Creo que va a necesitar esto – Dijo una voz varonil en frente de ella.

Un pañuelo verde le fue ofrecido, verde como el color de los ojos de la persona que tenia en frente.

- Gracias eh…

- Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Orihime Inoue, mucho gusto.

* * *

Había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, concluyo Ichigo. Todo había salido como lo planeo, no perfecto pero no se podía quejar.

El anillo lo había comprado después de haber hecho el amor con Rukia por primera vez. Cuando despertó ese día con Rukia entre sus brazos, su tibia respiración en su pecho y su pequeño cuerpo siendo iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol, decidió que quería experimentarlo todos los días de su vida. Estaba tan cómodo que se permitió volver a dormir solo para despertar unos minutos después con la cama vacía. El anillo lo tuvo desde entonces; no estaba completamente decidido ni tampoco tenía el coraje de pedirle matrimonio y con todos los problemas que tenía: Su doble identidad, su relación con Inoue, las misiones de Soul Society, sus clases.

El accidente en la boda había sido el empujón que necesitaba.

Había tenido tanto miedo de perder a Rukia que decidió aprovechar todo el tiempo posible antes de que sucediera algo peor.

– _Es por ello, que eh venido a Renunciar._

_Urahara no se mostró sorprendido – Me lo esperaba, sin embargo no te puedo dejar ir tan fácilmente…_

_-Que?! Ya no quiero trabajar mas para ti! _

_- Kurosaki-san no me has dejado terminar. Como dije, no te puedo dejar ir tan fácilmente pero tampoco te puedo obligar a quedarte, es por ello que te daré una ultima tarea, si la completas considérate un hombre libre._

_- Y si no quiero hacerla?_

_- Le contare a Kuchiki-san la verdad. _

"_Solo una ultima misión y empezare una nueva vida al lado de Rukia"_

No había olvidado su venganza pero estaba seguro que con la ayuda de su prometida podría llevarla a cabo. Solo esperaba que su pasado como asesino no la alcanzara porque sino todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios se vendrían abajo.

Mejor no pensar en eso.

Rodeo a la morena con sus fuertes brazos y hundió su rostro entre sus finos cabellos aspirando el dulde olor de su shampoo.

_"Uhm, fresas"_

Pensó con ironía.

* * *

**Ese Isshin es la muerte XD y Urahara no se la pone fácil a zanahoria-kun pero al menos va a ver boda! Yo quiero ir! **

**Les envío invitación si me dejan review! **


	14. Desengaño en el Parque de Diversiones

**CHAPTER 14**

**POR FIN! Hasta yo me estaba desesperando XD jojojo golpéenme pero no me maten por que luego quien termina el fic? XD tengo seguro de vida! **

**Este es el capitulo que estaban esperando! Adivinen quien se entera? O.O Eso lo descubrirán ustedes! **

**XD ah pasado tanto tiempo que ni me acuerdo si respondí a los reviews u.uU**

**Mejor me escondo antes de que desaten su ira…**

**Bleach no es mío pero voy a suicidarme y revivir como la hija de Kubo XD.**

* * *

**Desengaño en el Parque de Diversiones**

No podía quejarse, habían sido dos buenas semanas. Le había ido bien en sus clases en Soul Society, no había pasado nada extraño, había recolectado algo de información para su última misión, no se había encontrado con Tatsuki o Inoue y se había comprometido con Rukia.

Incluso él no podía creer lo que había hecho. Fue todo de improvisto.

Después de su encuentro con Inoue en el parque fue directo a una joyería a compra el anillo de compromiso. En ese momento su corazón era una tormenta de emociones. Sentía miedo, pues estuvo a punto de perder a Rukia; enojo por que no pudo hacer nada; culpa y pena por lo que le estaba haciendo a Inoue; rabia, tenia tantos deseos de tomar a Hitsugaya por el cuello y apretar…y por ultimo egoísmo porque a pesar de todas las mentiras y los engaños no quería dejar a la morena ir.

Le había pedido matrimonio a Rukia por dos motivos: el primero era el clásico, la amaba. Si todo salía como lo planeaba sabia que ocurriría en el futuro así que por no adelantarlo?. El segundo era por si la mentira caía. Trataría de casarse lo más rápido posible. Si Rukia se enteraba sabia que lo dejaría, así que se negaría a darle el divorcio para provocar encuentros entre ellos y así ganarse su perdón. Como veían estaba desesperado.

Con manos en los bolsillos apresuro el paso.

* * *

- Rukia-chan ya me voy!

- Ok! Gracias por la comida Yuzu! – Grito Rukia desde el baño.

La pequeña Yuzu se había ofrecido a cuidar de ella ya que su hermano iba a Soul Society en las mañanas y su cuñada se quedaba sola sin poder mover el brazo. Al comienzo Rukia se negó diciendo que no estaba invalida pero después de tantas suplicas de la niña se dio por vencida, así que todos los días Yuzu venia a limpiar un poco y hacer el almuerzo aunque la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban hablando y ordenaban algo para comer. Karin venia a veces también para conversar. Las tres se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

Comenzó a desvestirse lentamente.

Su brazo ya estaba mejor, estaba recuperando fuerza en el y ya casi no le dolía el hombro cuando lo movía.

Se acerco a la ducha y abrió la llave.

Su vista se poso en nuevamente en su anillo. Ya se le estaba haciendo un hábito observarlo cuando se encontraba sola. Parecían dos anillos juntos, uno de oro y otro de plata que se cruzaban en el centro donde estaba incrustado un zafiro. Le encantaba.

Entro a la ducha y cerro los ojos al sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo.

Se iba a casar, aun no lo podía creer. Nunca pensó que aquel hombre que salvo de ser asaltado en un callejón se convertiría un día en su esposo. Estaba tan feliz que se sentía culpable. Como se permitía toda esta felicidad cuando dejo que su hermana fuera brutalmente violada y asesinada frente a sus ojos? Debería estar muerta, fue tan cobarde…

"_Espero que puedas perdonarme Hisana…"_

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no escucho los pasos que se acercaban ni el sonido de ropa caer al piso hasta que un par de brazos la rodearon por detrás.

- Durmiendo parada? – Su tibio aliento y varonil voz la hizo estremecerse.

- Mmm…- Fue lo único que atino a decir al sentir las manos de su prometido recorrer sus curvas. Apego su suave espalda a su fuerte pecho y suspiro contenta.

"_Pero no pienso dejar que mi culpa destruya mi felicidad"_

Pensó abriendo sus ojos y volteando para atrapar los labios de Ichigo en los suyos en un apasionado beso.

* * *

Tomo un sorbo de su café mientras que lo esperaba llegar.

Confiaba mucho en él.

Aquel día en el parque la dejo llorar en su hombro y escucho sus problemas. Desde ahí empezaron a verse, como amigos claro. Su corazón aun no sanaba, no podía permitirse una relación amorosa por el momento. Siempre la escuchaba hablar a pesar que fueran tonterías pero nunca sonreía.

Alzo la vista al escuchar la campanita de la puerta sonar y ahí estaba él.

- Ulquiorra-kun! Por aquí!

- Buenas tardes Inoue – Saludo tomando asiento frente a ella.

Conversaron por un buen rato. Ambos contando que nuevo les paso durante el día o alguna anécdota de niños. La pelinaranja dominaba la conversación como siempre.

Ulquiorra sugirió un paseo esperando que esta vez si lograran ver a cierta pareja…

* * *

- Ya veo……si, esperar, pero ya pasaron dos semanas y ni siquiera a movido un dedo…… me encuentro bien. Que paso? Ustedes no han venido desde que les dije de mi compromiso……me imagino. Antes a penas podían terminar su papeleo ahora también tienen que lidiar con su trabajo de profesores y el mío……claro, el lunes voy a Soul Society……ya te dije que estoy bien……bueno, nos vemos entonces.

- Quien era? – Pregunto Ichigo observando a la morena acercarse para abotonar su camisa.

- Matsumoto. Quería saber como estaba e informarme sobre Mayuri – Respondió terminando el ultimo botón y dirigiéndose a su tocador para cepillarse el cabello.

- Así? Y como esta? – Trato de no sonar interesado.

- Todavía en coma.

"_Aun hay tiempo"_

- Estas lista?

- Si. Llevas tu dinero no? Quiero subirme a todos los juegos!

- Enana.

* * *

Suspiro.

Otra vez estaba sola. No le gustaba nada ese hombre con el que estaba saliendo Orihime a pesar que ella decía que solo eran amigos. Algo no estaba bien.

Suspiro nuevamente.

No podía hacer nada. Tal vez solo sea ella. Lo bueno era que su amiga se distraía y ya no pensaba en el maldito de Ichigo. Lo malo era que ella se quedaba sola. Las tardes eran tan aburridas. Donde estaba Renji cuando se lo necesitaba? Al menos el la mantenía entretenida con sus peleas verbales o con sus inútiles intentos de vencerla en un combate de espadas. Incluso lo había ido a buscar a Soul Society pero nunca lo encontraba. Hasta él tenia vida social!

- Arghh! Algo deberá haber en la calle – Dijo antes de tomar sus llaves y salir de la casa.

* * *

- Estas siendo paranoico Renji.

- Tu también pensabas que era un espía Ikkaku!

- Eso fue hasta que le propuso matrimonio.

Inmediatamente lamento mencionar esto. Los ojos de su amigo se oscurecieron y de un sorbo acabo con su vaso.

Todos los días desde que Rukia anuncio su compromiso era lo mismo. El pelirrojo había empezado a visitar el bar y él lo acompañaba para evitar que no tomara mucho e hiciera algo de lo que fuera a lamentarse después.

Renji se había confiado. Pensó que la relación de Ichigo y Rukia no duraría, al menos no después de que desenmascarara al pelinaranja. Rukia estaría destrozada pero él estaría ahí con ella como siempre lo había estado.

- Pero te digo que eso es solo una pantalla para despistarnos. No te parece sospechoso que nuestra misión fallara completamente? Fue como si los Shinigamis supieran nuestros planes! Y ese Ichigo siempre busca excusas para ir a la división de Isane, donde esta Mayuri! – Volvió a insistir con más fuerza.

- Creo que ya es hora que te lleve a casa. No creo que Ichigo este actuando, él esta enamorado Renji. Sus ojos tienen el mismo brillo que el tuyo cuando mira a Rukia.

* * *

Dentro de su oscura oficina Urahara masajeaba sus sienes. Había tanto por hacer…

- Señor, Shiro-chan lo desea ver.

Se acomodo en su asiento para encarar a su secretaria. Acababa de salir del hospital así no podría ir a hacer misiones.

- Como va todo Hinamori-san?

- Muy bien señor, nada que algo de descanso no pueda remediar – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro. Hazlo pasar por favor.

- En seguida – Hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y salio de la habitación.

- Shiro-chan! Puedes pasar!

- Ya te dije no me digas asi!

- Claro Shiro-chan!

- Arghh!!!

La puerta se volvió a abrir para dar paso al enojado chico. Aunque se podía apreciar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Las cosas nunca cambian no?

- Al parecer no. Para que me llamaste.

- Hace unas horas me entere que Ishida se llevo consigo información de la que no teníamos conocimiento – Inquirió cruzando las manos en frente se si.

- Si. Ya trate de rastrearlo pero parece como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado al igual que Yoruichi. Sin embargo Inoue también fue a la misión con él, puede que ella tenga algo.

- Tráela.

* * *

- Hace mucho que no venia a un parque de diversiones! – Rukia comento observando emocionada a su alrededor.

El lugar estaba lleno. Muchas parejas y familias caminaban de un lado al otro. Se podía escuchar las risas de niños que se habían detenido a probar su habilidad en algún juego y los gritos de los que se habían subido a la montaña rusa.

- Mira Ichigo! Algodón de azúcar! – Comenzó a jalarlo hacia el puesto a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

- Si comes ahora vas a vomitar después – Le dijo pero se dejo guiar.

- Todavía no vamos a subir. Tu solo cómprame uno y después me tienes que ganar un peluche – Sonrió.

- Eres una mandona.

Pretendió estar molesto pero de todas formas le compro el algodón de azúcar.

- Hey, esa no es Tatsuki? Tatsuki!

Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver que su prometida estaba en lo cierto. Una chica frente a ellos se detuvo y empezó a caminar en su dirección. Inconcientemente apretó su agarre en la cintura de la morena.

- Hola Rukia – La saludo sonriendo – Ichigo.

El saludo fue casual pero Rukia pudo sentir la tensión entre los dos. Decidió empezar la conversación diciéndose mentalmente que después le preguntaría al chico.

- Como vas Tatsuki? Y tu amiga Inoue?

El ver como ambos se quedaron rígidos la confundió un poco.

"_Hay algo de lo que me perdí?"_

- Ella esta un poco triste, su novio la engaño pero estará bien. Es una mujer fuerte – Respondió saliendo de su shock – No es así Ichigo?

- Eh? Si, si. Le deseo lo mejor – Sonó algo inseguro.

- Tu conocías a Inoue? – Pregunto algo asombrada y volvió a decirse mentalmente que una vez que llegaran a casa iniciaría una conversación para saber mas uno del otro.

- Si, ella fue…es una amiga del trabajo.

- Oh, bueno, espero que se recupere pronto. Hombres como esos no valen la pena – Dijo fríamente e Ichigo deseo mas que nunca que su engaño no fuera descubierto.

- No sabes cuanto concuerdo contigo Rukia – Tatsuki lucia satisfecha.

- Por poco me olvidaba! Aun no sabes la buena nueva – Alzo su mano izquierda. El zafiro brillo en el sol.

Se quedo sin palabras.

"_Tan rápido?! Que se trae entre manos esta vez Ichigo?"_

- Vaya todo el mundo esta poniendo esa expresión últimamente – Dijo riéndose.

Ichigo la veía indiferente. Su día estaba yendo de maravilla hasta que llego ella y lo malogro todo con sus indirectas. Se sentía tan incomodo que tenia que contenerse de salir corriendo en cualquier minuto.

- Lo siento. Fue inesperado. Nunca pensé que Ichigo fuera un hombre de matrimonio pero felicitaciones! Me alegro mucho por ti – Se acerco para abrazarla.

"_Al menos alguien esta feliz"_

Se había dado cuenta que la incomodidad no era por Tatsuki, era como…como si estuviera siendo observado. Miro a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de una persona a la que conocía muy bien.

La imagen se le quedaría grabada por siempre al igual que las lágrimas.

- Ichigo? – Reacciono al escuchar su nombre. Rukia lo veía con curiosidad.

Volvió a voltear pero aquella persona ya no estaba allí.

_- _Sucede algo?

- No, solo me pareció ver a alguien.

"_Inoue?"_

* * *

- No sabia que había un parque de diversiones! Gracias por traerme aquí Ulquiorra-kun!

- No hay problema.

- Mira! Es Tatsuki-chan! – La morena caminaba dándole la espalda. Alzo un brazo y justo cuando iba a gritar su nombre alguien lo hizo desde otra dirección.

Observo a su amiga detenerse y caminar hacia la derecha. Su vista la siguió hasta su destino.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

"_P..pero que es esto? Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san?"_

- Ese no es Kurosaki? El hombre del que me hablaste? – Ulquiorra confirmo sus dudas – Se ve muy cariñoso con esa mujer.

Desde en donde estaban se podía apreciar como Ichigo tenia un brazo alrededor de la morena posesivamente.

"_A Kurosaki-kun nunca le gusto mostrar afecto en publico, entonces porque?..."_

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

- Tu amiga no se ve sorprendida.

Era cierto Tatsuki-chan estaba hablando animadamente con la pareja.

De pronto vio a Rukia alzar una mano y algo brillo en su dedo.

- Un anillo de compromiso. Es imposible que en el corto tiempo en el que ustedes estuvieron separados dos personas se hayan conocido lo suficiente para tomar un paso tan serio como el matrimonio – Le comento cerca del oído.

"_Que trataba de decir? Kurosaki-kun la había estado engañando?"_

Tatsuki abrazo a Rukia y ella no pudo contener las lágrimas.

- Y parece que tu amiga sabía.

"_Tatsuki-chan? Tu? No, no, es imposible! Tu nunca me harías eso verdad?"_

- _Conoces bien a Ichigo? _

_Inoue detuvo lo que estaba haciendo._

_- Por que la pregunta Tatsuki-chan?_

_Se mordió el labio. Como explicarle sin parecer sospechosa? – No se, lo veo extraño, cambiado, como si estuviera ocultando algo. _

- Vamos, no tienes que ver esto.

Le dolía pero continuo observando, no despego sus ojos solo hasta que Ichigo volteo a verla. Se quedo paralizada. Sus ojos siempre tuvieron esa capacidad, sus ojos fueron la primera cosa que la atrajo.

Ichigo dejo de tener contacto con ella y fue la oportunidad perfecta para salir corriendo.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, corrió como si la muerte la estuviera persiguiendo, corrió hasta que no pudo más.

Las lágrimas parecían no acabarse.

- Deja de llorar, ellos no las merecen, no merecen tu dolor ni tus pensamientos.

Alzo la vista y ahí estaba él, extendiéndole un pañuelo como la primera vez.

A pesar de la tristeza le dedico una sonrisa y se limpio las lágrimas. Una vez más calmada Ulquiorra dijo.

- Ven conmigo Inoue.

Lo miro confusa.

- A donde?

Le extendió su mano.

- Lo que te hicieron merece un castigo. Ven conmigo y los haremos pagar.

Bajo la mirada.

- Todo lo has vivido fue una mentira. Urahara e Ichigo te utilizaron para sus propósitos y ahora que no te necesitan te dejaron abandonada. Tu amiga en la que tanto confiaste no te dijo nada, te dejo sufrir y seguir esa pesadilla. Puede que hablen mal de la secta de Aizen-sama pero al menos nosotros somos una familia y cuidamos de cada miembro.

Nuevamente extendió su mano…y esta vez ella la tomo…

* * *

**Uy Inoue ya se entero del engaño, ahora le toca a Rukia… **

**Suficiente adelanto del prox. Cap. **

**Review! **


	15. The begining of the end Part 2

**CHAPTER 15**

**Aquí esta el capítulo que todos esperaban, por fin Rukia sabrá la verdad T-T, la pesadilla empieza. Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno es infiel XD. **

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a una persona muy especial para mi: a "Kin'iro Kitsune", ella estuvo conmigo en el Chat todo el día de ayer, animándome a escribir, sino probablemente hubiera terminado el Martes XD. Gracias Kitsune por soportarme y compartir tanto conmigo, mándale saludos a Fox-chan****! Eres como la hermana que siempre quise tener , hermana menor! Recuerda que soy un año mayor XD. **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**FallenChivix, ska-punk y rukia-chan. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! **

**Pero ya lo dije muchas veces! ok, ok. Bleach no es mío. **

* * *

**THE BEGINING OF THE END PART 2**

**(El comienzo del fin parte 2)**

Era lunes muy temprano por la mañana. Generalmente no despertaba a estas horas. Incluso ella, siendo una persona mañanera, no llegaba a los extremos de querer levantarse a las 4:10. Culparía a sus ganas de ir a trabajar, tanto tiempo libre le producía aburrimiento. Se llevó la mano al pecho, tenia el presentimiento que algo malo iba a pasar…

Si sus amigos la escucharan la mirarían como si fuera de otro mundo. Sabían que ella no era una persona supersticiosa, no creía en la suerte ni en las coincidencias. Una persona forja su propio camino a base de decisiones y todo lo que sucede es por un motivo, eso es lo que pensaba. 

Concluyó en que solo estaba preocupada. Ichigo estaba extraño últimamente y había estado teniendo pesadillas de las que no deseaba hablar. Él era como ella, ambos no hablaban abiertamente de sus sentimientos. Le daría tiempo y esperaría hasta que decidiera contarle. 

Miro el reloj en su mesita de noche, las 4:30. Hora de levantarse.

Cuidadosamente trato de mover los brazos de su prometido que la abrazaban protectivamente detrás de ella. Solo logro moverlos un centímetro cuando estos encerraron fuertemente alrededor de ella. Gruño molesta. Ella no quería despertarlo pero si así estaban las cosas entonces… 

Estiro la mano para coger el despertador, luego acomodo las manecillas y levanto la mano izquierda sosteniendo el objeto a la cabeza del chico mientras que con su derecha se protegía los oídos. 

RING!

Despertó sobresaltado y en un par de movimientos rudos cayó al suelo llevándose la sabana con él. 

Aún acostada Rukia no pudo aguantar la risa. 

- Pero que rayos Rukia! Por qué me despertaste? Esta oscuro todavía! – Se quejó robándose la espalda en donde había recibido el golpe. 

- Al contrario tuyo, yo sí estoy con muchas energías para trabajar – Cruzó sus manos en su pecho después de haber sentado en la cama. Una tira de su camisón colgaba de un hombro y la tela se había subido mostrando sus níveos muslos. 

Ichigo tragó dificultosamente. ¿Era él o el cuarto estaba demasiado caliente?

Se volvió a acostar, encarándola. Con toda la paciencia del mundo empezó a recorrer las piernas de la morena, ganando un sonido de sorpresa. 

Inmediatamente fue detenido – Te levante para poder alistarme no para otras cosas – Ichigo no le hizo caso y se apoyó en un brazo para alcanzar su delicado cuello, al cuál lleno de besos húmedos – Ichigo…

- Es temprano, puedes hacerlo a las 6 y aún tendrías tiempo de sobra para llegar a Soul Society – Y uso su peso para recostarla nuevamente en la cama.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado al otro como si el hacerlo le diera la respuesta. ¿Por qué se fue así? Solo le dejó una nota diciendo que regresaría a Tokio. Solo eso. La nota era tan fría, le faltaba esa energía característica de todo lo que hacia. 

Tatsuki estaba muy preocupada. Había hablado con Ichigo, él tampoco entendía su comportamiento. Lo peor era que tampoco había visto a ese hombre que la acompañaba. Si no fuera por la nota hace mucho que la hubiera buscado. 

Con ambas manos sosteniendo su cabeza rogó por el bienestar de Orihime.

* * *

Recorrió su oficina como su fuera la primera vez, todo estaba en orden; seguro obra de Matsumoto, le agradecería después. Realmente extraño sentarse en su sillón de cuero negro y dar ordenes o simplemente firmar papeles. Sacudió la cabeza ¿Desde cuando era nostálgica? De todas formas tenia trabajo que hacer. Hace poco llegó un fax de la marina en el que un oficial decía haber notado situaciones sospechosas en el puerto. No era nada seguro pero iría a dar un vistazo. 

Ichigo estaba en clases con Ikkaku, esos dos se habían hecho buenos amigos. Renji la había estado evitando, ella tenía presente sus sentimientos y sabia que era duro para él pero no podía hacer nada tratándose de problemas del corazón. El amor era muy complicado. 

Yumichika había atrapado un resfriado y estaba con un carácter de los mil demonios, sintió pena por sus alumnos. Isane y Matsumoto salieron a realizar pequeños trabajos policíacos con la clase de los más avanzados, Nanao con sus alumnos monitoreándolos desde la sala de control. 

Suspiró. Si seguía así nunca terminaría con su papeleo. Tomando la primera hoja del montón se dispuso a escribir.

* * *

Se sentía incomoda, tal vez no fue buena idea venir. Sentada en la mesa observaba a cada uno de los presentes con curiosidad. Todos eran hombres. Ulquiorra quien estaba a su lado le tomó la mano debajo de la mesa tratando de calmarla. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. 

Algunas caras las había visto antes. Ese en frente de ella era Grimmjow, Aizen estaba en la cabeza y a cada lado Gin y Tousen respectivamente. A los demás no los reconocía. 

- Me alegro que hayas decidido apoyarnos Orihime – Le pareció amable y se pregunto si este era el personaje a quien todos odiaban – Sé que tienes una mala impresión de nosotros pero te lo aseguro, no hay que temer. Al menos no si estas con nosotros. 

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza y murmuro un suave gracias. 

- Tengo entendido que eres una genio en computadoras no? – Inoue se sonrojo al ver que todos la miraban.

- Eh…no soy tan buena. Implanto virus en las computadoras para obtener información o destruir los programas de seguridad – Dijo sin alzar la vista.

- Oh, pero esa es una habilidad muy especial querida, muy especial y de gran utilidad. 

- Aizen-sama ya es hora de retirarme – Grimmjow informó levantándose de su asiento. 

- Claro. Se cuidadoso.

Con una reverencia salió del comedor.

* * *

Acomodó su pistola en la cintura y salió de su casa. Ikkaku y Matsumoto ya la esperaban afuera. Los tres vestían casualmente, pero solo colores oscuros. Le había asegurado a Ichigo que la misión no era peligrosa, que solo era reconocimiento. Si se ponía complicado inmediatamente llamaría por refuerzos, le había prometido. No quería preocuparlo, además Isshin-san le había pedido que cuidara de sus hermanas ya que él estaría de viaje. 

En menos de media hora llegaron al puerto. La reja de seguridad había sido forzada. Entraron con pistola en mano y se separaron. Ikkaku por la izquierda, Rukia por la derecha. Matsumoto buscó el lugar escondido más alto para vigilarlos a través de sus binoculares. 

Ikkaku fue el primero en encontrar algo. Escondido entre unas cajas observaba a un grupo de hombres trasladar mercancía de un bote mediano a un barco no muy lejos de ahí, podría ser mercancía robada o peor aun, opio. Le avisaría a Nanao, ella daría una alerta de no permitir a ninguna embarcación dejar el país. 

Rukia solo encontró oscuridad. Se escabullía por los angostos espacios, respirando regularmente y manteniendo su arma cerca de su rostro. 

Salió del bosque de cajas, lo que vio no le gusto nada. Vacío. Ese lugar estaba completamente vacío. Perfecto para un ataque con todas las de perder. 

Un ruido detrás de ella la hizo voltear, no tuvo tiempo para esquivar esa caja. Cayó al piso, su arma con ella. Estaba perdida, a menos que…se quedó en el suelo y pretendió haber perdido el conocimiento. Trato de calmar su nerviosismo para concentrarse y escuchar mejor los pasos que se acercaban. Una mano la alzo por el cuello de su abrigo y contó hasta diez antes de golpear a su enemigo. Sus ojos rápidamente localizaron su revolver, en tiempo record se encontró apuntando al frente. 

- Grimmjow…

- Vaya, vaya, no me esperaba eso – Se llevo una mano a su mejilla al sentir un liquido caliente recorrerla. La miró alzando una ceja.

La chica siguió la dirección de su mirada. 

Su anillo de compromiso estaba manchado de sangre.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! Ya estas comprometida, quien es el afortunado? – Rukia frunció el ceño - No me digas que con el shinigami – Dijo burlonamente. 

Ella lo miro confundida.

Grimmjow empezó a reír – ¡No me digas que no lo sabes! ¡Y yo que pensaba eras inteligente! ¡Tantas noches compartiendo la cama con el hombre cazas! ¡Me das lástima! 

- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No se que mierda estas diciendo! – Gritó furiosa. Inconcientemente apretó el arma en sus manos. 

- Kurosaki Ichigo es un shi-ni-ga-mi – Tomó placer al observar como la chica empezó a temblar furiosamente – Pobrecita, seguro que solo se acostó contigo solo por información tsk tsk.

Una bala le rozó el brazo. Rukia se mordió el labio, la próxima vez le daría en el corazón. No quería escuchar, solo la estaba provocando. 

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! Tan solo eres un puto asesino y violador! – No, no debía caer en su juego se repetía una y otra vez. 

- Así? Mmm dime, últimamente se ha estado perdiendo papeles? Información? Misiones siendo un completo fracaso? Por tu cara puedo decir que si.

- Mentira, mentira, ¡mentira! – A este punto ya no sabia si trataba de convencerlo a él o a ella misma.

* * *

Sus hermanas estaban dormidas. Era lo que estaba esperando. Rukia, Matsumoto e Ikkaku estaban fuera, Renji siempre desaparecía al cumplir su turno y Yumichika estaba en su casa reposando. Eso significaba que solo Isane y Nanao estaban en Soul Society. 

Tendría que ser muy cuidadoso, conocía el turno de los guardias pero de todas formas el programa de seguridad de Nanao era muy peligroso. 

Esta noche terminaría con su última misión.

Esta noche sería libre.

* * *

- Deberías estar agradecida por haberte abierto los ojos. Al parecer no se puede tener todo en esta vida no? jajajaja

Rukia desde su posición en el piso supo que esa risa no la dejaría en paz jamás. 

_- Oh! Y no sabes la mejor parte! Kurosaki tiene novia! – Sus piernas no la pudieron sostener más – Conoces a Oírme Inoue?_

- Rukia! – La voz de Matsumoto se oía tan distante…- Rukia, estas bien? Qué paso? 

- Nada, nada. Dónde esta Ikkaku? – Respondió después de unos minutos, se levanto lentamente. Su amiga estaba preocupada pero de todas formas contestó – En la salida.

- Bien, vámonos. Tengo que comprobar algo. 

* * *

Eran exactamente las 4:10 cuando llegó a casa. Esta estaba hecha un desorden. Todo estaba fuera de lugar: las sillas, la mesa, habían lámparas en el suelo y uno que otro recuadro. 

En medio de la sala Rukia estaba sentada…alrededor de ella toda los fólderes que robó de Soul Society…

Sus llaves cayeron al suelo…al igual que lo hizo la mentira. 

- Rukia…

- Tus maletas están en tu casa – No sabia que decir, ni siquiera podía verle la cara porque la tenía agachada. 

- Déjame explicarte – Dió tentativos pasos al frente. Su voz era increíblemente suave. 

Apretó los puños fuertemente, no se sorprendería si llegaba a sentir sangre. 

Cuando llego a casa lo primero que hizo fue revisar el lugar de arriba abajo. Todavía tenía esperanzas de que todo fuera mentira, quería creer que todo lo que dijo Grimmjow era mentira. Ichigo la amaba, no había venido solo para cumplir un trabajo. 

Su mundo se vino abajo cuando encontró esos papeles.

- ¡No te acerques! Todo era una mentira…como pude ser tan inocente, tan ciega, tan estúpida! 

- Rukia déjame explicarte por favor! – Dijo desesperado, dio un gran respiro antes de acercarse a pesar de lo que dijo la chica. Estaba a tan solo un metro de ella cuando la morena levanto su rostro empapado de lágrimas al igual que su arma. 

- Te dije que no te acercaras! Vete! Vete y escóndete como la rata que eres! Por que no voy a descansar hasta refundirte en la cárcel! 

Ichigo no sabia que hacer. ¿Porque no quemó los papeles? Por qué los tuvo que traer?! Pasó una mano por su cabello. Maldición ya estaba viendo borroso.

- Rukia…

- ¡Sal de mi casa o disparo! 

La miro por ultima vez, trato de memorizar a fuego su rostro antes de salir por la puerta…las lágrimas no tardaron en recorrer sus mejillas. 

Dentro de la casa Rukia recibió una llamada de Isane.

- Mayuri esta muerto…

"_Maldición, maldición, maldición!" _

Y el anillo de compromiso desapareció en algún rincón de la casa.

* * *

Tres semanas y el mundo parecía ser blanco y negro. 

Nadie sabia el porque de la actitud de Rukia. Ella había vuelto a ser la de antes, La Princesa de Hielo. Sus ojos inexpresivos daban miedo, solo sus amigos podían ver la infinita tristeza detrás de ellos. 

- No sabes lo que paso? – Preguntaba un preocupado Yumichika.

- No, pero debe haber sido algo que pasó en el puerto. Cuando la encontré se veía tan mal, como si le hubieran dicho que alguien había muerto o algo - Le informó Matsumoto. 

Ikkaku que acaba de entrar preguntó – Ya intentaste hablar con ella?

- Claro que lo intente! Incluso Renji lo hizo pero nada… 

- Algo le hizo Kurosaki, lo sabia! – Exclamó Renji golpeando la pared – No habla, no come, esta adicta al trabajo!

- Isane ya le fue a traer algo de comer – Nanao dijo – Además no podemos hacer nada, aún tenemos que buscar al asesino de Mayuri.

* * *

Ichigo yacía inerte en la cama de una habitación de hotel. El suelo estaba lleno de botellas vacías, se podía oler el licor en el aire. Tenía ojeras y ya se podía apreciar el pelo crecido en su barbilla. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se afeito? No lo sabia, había perdido la noción del tiempo. No podía dormir, no quería dormir. Cuando lo hacia soñaba, soñaba en una vida diferente con Rukia solo para despertar en una cama vacía. Sus ojos distantes estaban pegados al techo. La vida de pronto parecía un túnel oscuro, la luz al final ya no existía. Nada tenia sentido, lo único que importaba era olvidar. 

Olvidar que tuvo la felicidad al alcance de sus manos.

Necesitaba un trago. 

Tomó el dinero que le quedaba y sus llaves. 

* * *

- No lo puedo creer de usted! – Se llevó una temblorosa mano a la frente.

El padre de Ichigo llegó hace una hora. Pidiendo saber la razón de su separación. Ella no quería hablar pero el hombre fue muy insistente. Se sintió orgullosa de terminar con el relato sin derramar una sola lágrima, aunque probablemente su expresión dijo lo contrario. Isshin luego le contó que ya estaba enterado. 

- Yo tampoco lo supe por él, me entere por…un amigo. Quise hacerlo entrar en razón pero estaba tan cegado por la venganza, lo conoces, es un terco. Esperaba que un día dejara ese trabajo, los días se hicieron meses y los meses años – Isshin tomó las manos de la mujer que ya consideraba de la familia – Tu fuiste la única que logro eso Rukia. Ichigo estaba decidido a empezar una nueva vida contigo, no lo abandones ahora. 

- Me pide lo imposible! Todo este tiempo eh estado viviendo una mentira! – Se levantó tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. Se sentía tan molesta por no poder contenerlas, se había vuelto tan débil… 

- Deberías entenderlo, después de todo ambos vieron a personas muy importantes para ustedes morir frente a sus ojos.

Rukia que había estado caminando alrededor del cuarto para calmarse un poco se quedo completamente paralizada al escuchar eso.

- ¿Cómo…

RING!

Miro al teléfono indecisa. Últimamente las llamadas solo le traían malas noticias. 

- Rukia hablando.

- Kuchiki-san! – La voz nerviosa de Hanatarou confirmo sus miedos – Hubo una pelea en mi bar. Abarai-san arrestó a un hombre que decía ser un Shinigami, un hombre de cabello naranja. 

Kuchiki Rukia se prometió comprar un libro de superstición cuando esta pesadilla acabase. 

* * *

**Por fin termine esta cap. Ya se viene lo mejor. No me maten por separarlos! enojense con Ichigo, él tuvo la culpa XD.**

**Reviews y no se olviden de visitar "Huevo Mundo" en rating M. Prohibido amantes de Inoue! **


	16. Sacrificio

**CHAPTER 16**

**Si, ya se que me odian, que me quieren golpear y hasta matar, bueno, lo acepto con valentía...**

**... kyaaaaa onee-chan! XD. **

**Que puedo decir (o escribir XD) tengo cosas que hacer, culpen a mi madre. Ella dice que estoy mucho en la computadora y por eso me ha metido a cuanto curso se le cruze en frente. Alguna queja vayan con ella pero les advierto que siempre va armada con un zapato XD. (Saya-chan, tu sabes que no es broma).**

**Cuando estará el prox. cap. no lo se, pero uff trataré de traerlo antes de que acabe el mes (hey, falta poco!) XD. **

**Agradesco a todos los que envian reviews! Si los leo! y atesoro cada uno de ellos (anónimos y firmados), me creeran que tengo todos guardados desde que empezé el primer capítulo? Pues, si, los tengo XD. **

* * *

"**Sacrificio"**

Expiró lentamente, viendo el humo del cigarro ser arrastrado por el viento antes de desaparecer completamente.

Isshin se hundió en su asiento y se pegó el abrigo más a su cuerpo. Estaba haciendo mucho frío en esa noche. Se preguntaba si las mellizas se habían llevado sus abrigos a la dichosa piyamada de la que no pararon de hablar todo el día. Odiaba reconocerlo pero eso lo había salvado de una.

A veces pensaba si el destino existía, y que todos fueran unas marionetas manejadas por el mismo, si todo estaba escrito y no hubiera escapatoria.

En la mañana sus preciosas hijas lo persuadían para que las dejara ir una piyamada organizada por una de sus amigas. Aparentemente verían películas de terror, jugarían y otras cosas más. Él, a pesar de no ser un padre muy normal, no les quiso dar permiso al principio por miedo que les pasara algo, pero al final accedió. Ahora daba gracias de haberlo hecho, de lo contrario hubiera tenido muchos problemas al llegar con un muy alcoholizado y quizás golpeado hijo a casa.

"_Han pasado tantos años desde que todo comenzó. Lo que consideramos una nueva oportunidad para la realización de nuestro sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla… una pesadilla de la que aún no logramos despertar" _

_El timbre sonó 2 veces antes de que un apresurado Isshin fuera a abrir la puerta. _

_- ¡Tan puntuales como siempre!– Exclamó emocionado. _

_- ¿Cómo estas viejo amigo? – Preguntó un hombre rubio envolviéndolo en un abrazo y palmándole la espalda. _

_- Es bueno verte tan alegre Isshin – Una voz femenina dijo – Me enteré que están esperando otra vez, felicitaciones. _

_- Gracias Yoruichi, pero ¿porqué no hablamos de eso con un poco de té y galletas? Masaki las hizo – Respondió habiendo terminado el tan amistoso abrazo. _

_La pareja sonrió y fueron a ponerse a gusto en uno de los sofás. Isshin se disculpó un momento para ayudar a su esposa con la vajilla. Unos minutos después regreso sujetando una gran charola seguido por una hermosa mujer de cabello largo e inusual tono naranja, tenia el vientre abultado, sin duda alguna estaba embarazada; detrás de ella, cogiéndole la falda, se encontraba un niño dirigiéndoles una mirada desconfiada con sus grandes ojos marrones. _

_- Los embarazos te caen a la perfección Masaki – Dijo Yoruichi dedicándole una sonrisa. _

_- Gracias, necesito halagos para evitar sentirme como una ballena – Comentó haciendo reír a los presentes. _

_- ¡Y eso que te faltan 4 meses más! _

_- ¡Isshin! – Exclamó indignada. _

_- ¡Pero mira cuanto a crecido el pequeño Ichigo! – Urahara mencionó tratando se sacar del apuro a su amigo. Masaki procedió a sentarse frente a ellos aceptando de mala gana la ayuda de su esposo. _

_- Ichigo, saluda a tus tíos – Masaki le dijo cariñosamente. A todos se les resbaló una gota en la cabeza. Ah, el cambio de emociones. _

_- Uhm, buenas noches y ¡no soy pequeño! ¡Ya voy a cumplir 8! - Contesto con energía. _

_Isshin vio como los ojos de su amigo se suavizaron _

_- Haber cuando te animas a tener hijos, ya va siendo hora. _

_Urahara rió nerviosamente – Estamos trabajando en ello – Yoruichi le golpeó la cabeza sonrojada. _

_- De todas formas, les traemos buenas noticias – Continuó Urahara – El otro día conocí a alguien muy interesado en mis investigaciones. A que no saben quién es. _

_Todos negaron con la cabeza._

_- Aizen Sosuke. _

* * *

_- Vaya, aún no puedo creer que hayas conseguido el trabajo._

_Urahara empezó a reír. Hace 5 minutos que su amigo no se movía de su lugar. No lo culpaba, él mismo se había quedado así cuando Aizen le mostró por primera vez el laboratorio en que trabajaría. Y eso que trabajo en el laboratorio de uno de los hospitales más prestigioso de Japón. _

_- Te traje para que me ayudes, no para que te quedes parado – Se burló. _

_- ¿No te dirán nada por traer un extraño? – Preguntó Isshin recuperándose de su parálisis y empezando a recorrer el lugar._

_- Nah, Sosuke-san me dijo que podía tener un ayudante. _

_- ¿Así que voy a ser tu ayudante? ¡A que ha llegado el mundo! – Dijo Isshin alzando las manos al cielo dramáticamente. _

_- Haha que chistosito – Le respondió con sarcasmo mientras revisaba unos papeles. _

_Isshin dejó su teatro por un momento y decidió decirle a su amigo algo que lo estuvo molestando desde que conoció en persona al famoso Aizen Sosuke ministro de defensa. _

_- Ese Aizen me da mala espina. _

_- ¿Ah? No me digas que el hentai de mi amigo es supersticioso. _

_- Hablo en serio._

_Al ver la cara seria de Isshin, Urahara supo que no debía tomarlo a la ligera. _

_- No te preocupes, no podemos dejar esta oportunidad pasar Isshin. Aún recuerdas nuestro sueño, ¿no? Tendremos nuestro propio hospital. Tú en la dirección; yo me encargaré de mi súper laboratorio, uno mejor que este; Masaki atraerá a los niños con sus galletas y mi Yoruichi atraerá a los caballeros – Terminó rompiendo en carcajadas._

_- ¡Más vale que no te escuche diciendo eso o no verás el amanecer! – Exclamó empezando a reír él también. _

* * *

_- Si siguen así van a incendiar su cerebro – Se burlaba Yoruichi desde la cocina. Se había ofrecido a cocinar ese día, pero en realidad eso era una excusa para no ayudar a los hombres en los rayones que llamaban cálculos. _

_Masaki también se había salvado. Ella estaba sentada sobre una manta en la sala jugando con las mellizas e Ichigo. Se hubieran ido al parque pero Isshin se puso a llorar afirmando que no podía trabajar sin ellos al lado, así que se quedaron en la sala pero Masaki lo estaba ignorando. _

_Claro que los hombres se habían dado cuenta que sus esposas no querían ayudarlos, a pesar de eso era un día feliz para todos. Por fin, después de 1 año de trabajo duro, habían conseguido el permiso y el dinero para su hospital. Urahara estaba agradecido con su jefe, Aizen, pues él le ayudó a conseguir los permisos y con su influencia facilitó mucho las cosas._

_- ¿Ya tienes la lista de los gastos? – Preguntó Isshin._

_- Sí, pero sólo del material. ¿Construiremos un nuevo hospital o renovaremos ese que te mostré?_

_- Mmm no lo sé, que tal si…_

_- Ya, ya, dejen eso para más tarde que ya esta lista la comida – Los interrumpió Yoruichi, quien llevaba los platos a la mesa – Ichigo, ¿Ayúdame, sí? Ya que estos dos no son lo suficientemente caballeros para hacerlo. _

_- ¡Hai!_

_- Hahaha muy buena esa Yoruichi – Empezó a reír Masaki y aún más al ver la cara de los hombres. _

* * *

_- ¡No podemos seguir así Urahara! ¡Estamos colaborando en el asesinato de miles de vidas humanas! ¡En la destrucción del mundo! – Gritaba sacudiéndolo por los hombros. No tenía idea. No sabía que todas las investigaciones, todo el trabajo era para crear armas, armas nucleares. _

_Claro que él no tenía idea de lo que hacía, Kisuke le dijo que todas aquellas armas fueron confiscadas de los contrabandistas. Tuvo sus dudas, sin embargo no actuó porque confiaba en su amigo. Decidió investigar el caso cuando le pidieron mejorarlas con la excusa de equipar mejor los equipos policiales. ¡Pero él había visto los planos y los informes de su amigo! ¡¿Darles ese tipo de armas a los policías?! ¿Qué querían? ¡¿Evaporizar una ciudad completa?! Sabía desde el comienzo que no debían confiar en ese hombre, algo estaba tramando y los estaba usando a ellos para sus fines. _

_- ¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?! Pe… pero ¡me amenaza! ¡Me llevará a la cárcel como cómplice! ¡Nos quitará el hospital y…!_

_El puño de Isshin impactó en su mejilla derecha. _

_- ¡Deja de ser egoísta! ¿Es acaso así como quieres convertirte en padre? ¿En una figura que tu hijo pueda admirar cuando tan sólo eres un cobarde? _

_- Lo… lo siento, no sé qué hacer Isshin, no sé qué hacer._

_- No te preocupes. Estamos juntos en esto. Conozco a un gran abogado, Kuchiki Byakuya. También es el jefe de policías de Karakura, es un hombre muy recto y si le decimos la verdad quizás nos pueda ayudar. _

* * *

_- Aizen Sosuke es declarado…culpable_

Si el destino existía o cualquier otra cosa parecida, sólo rogaba que le tenga reservado un final feliz a su hijo.

* * *

La oscuridad reinaba en la amplia celda, a primera vista pareciera que no había nadie, sólo el sonido de dos respiraciones agitadas dejaban al descubierto que la celda, en realidad, no estaba deshabitada.

Por la pequeña, embarrotada ventana empezó a entrar con calma los rayos de la luna que poco antes había sido cubierta por las nubes. Con la ayuda de la ligera luz se pudieron reconocer por fin, las identidades de los ocupantes del lugar.

Sentado en un pequeño banco de madera, con la espalda pegada a la pared se encontraba Renji. Él, con el ceño fruncido, observaba cuidadosamente a su acompañante, el cual estaba acostado boca abajo llamando como mantra el nombre de su amada.

- ¡Agh! ¡Deja de pronunciar su nombre! ¡Dime, ¿Cuál es tu misión?! ¡¿Por qué viniste a Soul Society?! – Exigió disgustado. Casi no podía reconocer al hombre que tenía en frente. El Ichigo que conocía era determinado, arrogante y lleno de vitalidad, sin embargo la persona que tenía en frente estaba derrotada, era patética. Que lástima le daba.

- Rukia, quiero verte…

No sabía porqué pero eso lo llenaba de rabia.

- ¡¿Dónde está su base?! ¡¿Quiénes son tus cómplices?!

- Rukia.

- ¡Responde!

- Te necesito, Rukia… Lo iba a dejar todo por ti…

- ¡Ya cállate!

Perdiendo la paciente se levantó del banco y marchó hacia él dispuesto a saciar su ira.

- Renji.

La elegante pero autoritaria voz era inconfundible. Renji volteó para encontrarla en el marco de la puerta.

- Rukia, ¿cómo te enteraste? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Rukia… - Ichigo también había reconocido la voz aún en su estado. Sonriendo de forma extraña usó los barrotes para intentar pararse. Renji se puso alerta, su mano instintivamente fue hacia su cintura donde estaba su pistola.

Y el potente sonido de un disparo activo las alarmas.

* * *

_- ¡¿Qué?! – Las noticias fueron devastadoras, el celular cayó al suelo olvidado. _

_Salió corriendo de la casa. No supo cuán rápido ni por cuánto tiempo, tampoco sintió el dolor de sus piernas pidiéndole a gritos descanso. Sólo podía escuchar el frenético palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos. _

_Llegó a visualizar a un grupo de gente. Nunca había sentido tanto pánico en su vida. La hizo a un lado no preocupándose de ser gentil. _

_- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Despierta mamá! _

_Finalmente llegó al centro donde su hijo de 10 años lloraba, tratando de despertar a su madre inerte. _

_- ¡Una ambulancia! ¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?! – Gritaba haciendo a un lado a su hijo y empezando a tomar los signos vitales a su esposa. Su pulso era tan leve…_

_- Llamamos al hospital donde usted trabaja pero nadie responde._

_Era lógico, nadie sabía que aquel hospital era consumido por las llamas. _

_Ese día se perdieron muchas vidas, entre ellas la de Kurosaki Masaki y la no nacida hija de Urahara y Yoruichi. _

_- Misión cumplida Aizen-sama. _

_Aizen desde la prisión sonreía. _

* * *

Las alarmas sonaban fuertemente.

- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Rukia?! – Preguntó enfurecido. Estando tirado en el piso pudo darse cuenta que la celda necesitaba limpieza. Maldición, si la herida se infectaba la iba a hacer pagar.

- Fue sólo un rozo, no seas llorón – Dijo sin inmutarse.

"_Creo que estoy loca"_

Pensó observando a su amigo en el suelo maldiciendo al mundo entero. A pesar que sólo le había rozado el muslo izquierdo eso no quería decir que no dolía. Se sentía culpable, sí, pero Renji no le hubiera permitido hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

Con paso firme fue a recoger el arma que el pelirrojo dejo caer y la descargó para tirarla en un rincón, luego se dirigió donde Ichigo había caído inconciente después de sus esfuerzos por querer acercarse a ella.

- Oh no, no, no. No me digas que vas a hacer lo que estoy pensando – Comentó al ver a Rukia arrodillarse al lado del chico.

- No te lo diré entonces – Dijo antes de centrar su atención en el peli naranja – Hey, Ichigo, despierta Ichigo – Ella misma se sorprendió de lo suave que sonaba su voz.

El chico hizo unos murmullos incomprensibles antes de abrir un poco sus ojos.

- Ichigo, es hora de irnos, tienes que ayudarme a sacarte de aquí.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor confundido antes de enfocar sus ojos en ella.

- Rukia… - Susurró rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Hundió su rostro en su delicado cuello, respirando su delicioso olor de lilas y vainilla que tanto le gustaba – Estas aquí. Dios, te extrañé tanto.

La pequeña policía cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, disfrutando del calor que ofrecía el hombre que amaba, de la seguridad que siempre sentía en sus brazos.

- No van a poder escapar, los demás están en camino – Cansado de las muestras de afecto frente a sus ojos Renji decidió interrumpir.

Esas palabras la trajeron a la realidad y con desgano empezó a levantarse.

- Ichigo, tienes que ayudarme – Le dijo al ver que no se movía.

Él volvió a murmurar algo incoherente y utilizó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para pararse también. Después apoyó algo de su peso en la chica y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Renji los miraba alejarse. No le costaría nada de trabajo levantarse, coger su arma y detenerlos. Sin embargo no tenía el corazón para hacerlo, Rukia se veía tan enamorada…

- ¡No te atrevas a moverte Renji! ¡Volveré a curarte esa herida! – Gritó la susodicha desde el pasillo.

"¿_De qué está hablando? ¿Acaso?..."_

Mientras, Rukia insertaba la clave para desactivar las alarmas y todas las trampas que había colocado Nanao así como las cámaras de seguridad en el pequeño panel de control de su oficina. No tenía caso haberlo hecho antes, el programa de seguridad creado por Nanao las volvía a activar después de 6 minutos de ser apagadas así que era una carrera contra eso y la llegada de los demás. Tenía que sacar a Ichigo lo antes posible o sino…

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar los pensamientos negativos y apresuró el paso lo más que pudo tratando que mantener despierto al peli naranja.

Atravesó el patio a penas, a medio camino Ichigo se había desmayado, viendo esto en seguida Isshin salió de su escondite y la ayudó con el chico.

- ¡Rápido! Llévatelo de aquí antes de que mis compañeros lleguen – Isshin la miro sorprendido.

- ¿De qué hablas Rukia-chan? Tienes que venir conmigo.

- Si lo hago no lo lograremos, trataré de ganar tiempo para que… - Trato de explicar pero fue interrumpida.

- A Ichigo no le va a gustar nada tu plan, ¿lo sabes verdad? – La morena sonrió tristemente.

- Lo sé… pero desde aquí puedo convencer a las autoridades de que Ichigo y los Shinigamis no son enemigos y que pueden ayudar al gobierno con sus habilidades, después de todo, los actos ilegales que cometieron van en contra de personas que de alguna forma se merecen lo que les sucedió. Usted e Ichigo deben tratar de convencer a los Shinigamis de unir fuerzas para capturar a Aizen.

- Tu idea es muy buena pero no creo que tu hermano acepte en ayudarnos otra vez. La primera vez que lo hizo perdió a tu hermana.

La expresión de Rukia se suavizó al ver la culpa reflejada en sus ojos.

- Esta vez no tiene a nadie a quien perder.

Las sirenas se empezaron a escuchar.

- ¡Tiene que irse! ¡Rápido! – Dijo llena de pánico. No podían atraparlos ahora que habían llegado tan lejos.

Isshin se tiró a su hijo sobre el hombro y empezó a correr hacia la salida. Estando a unos metros de llegar se detuvo y volteó para tirarle algo brillante.

- Rukia-chan, ¡atrapa!

Ella tuvo que acercarse un poco para atraparlo en las manos.

Era su anillo de compromiso.

Sonriendo alzó la vista y la posó en Ichigo por unos momentos antes de gritar.

- ¡Dígale a Ichigo que no se meta en problemas ya que no estaré ahí para salvarle el trasero otra vez!

* * *

**Oh! el drama! XD. Por eso Rukia es mi favorita. Al menos lo perdonó, ¿no?. Ya se vienen las confrontaciones entre los grupos y alguien muy querido por todos va a tener un accidente, aunque los accidentes no son premeditados...**


End file.
